


Bled Through

by yikeslikenikes



Series: Even if We Bled [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear of loss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lots of Secrets, Loving relationships, M/M, Minor OC - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Play Fighting, Politics, Polyamory, Royalty, Smut, Switching, Vampires, dealing with change, dealing with traumatic events, kind of, past trauma, vampire relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeslikenikes/pseuds/yikeslikenikes
Summary: After they all bled, this is what they had.Secrets from the pasts, myths that aren't myths at all, and changes, lots and lots of changes.They'd have to untangle it all.or the sequel probably no one asked for.





	1. After It All

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back! Welcome to the sequel that I didn't know would happen at first, but then I couldn't stop thinking about.

Hyunwoo sighed as he made his way toward the roof of the palace. He had been at that press conference for hours, and it had been exhausting. He didn’t want to know how many times he had to explain old vampire traditions to the reporters. How many times they had said the word secret like it was a curse. He just wanted to be alone for a while. Look up at the stars and breathe before meeting Minhyuk and Hyungwon.   
When he stepped out onto the roof, he was slightly disappointed to see that someone was already there. He frowned at Hakyeon’s back for a second before letting the door fall closed behind him and walking up next to him. They didn’t speak for a while, both of them just staring up at night sky. There was a full moon out, and it lit up everything around them. Hyunwoo leaned forward against a rampart and took it all in.   
“I knew you’d come up here,” Hakyeon said. Hyunwoo hummed. Hakyeon shifted a little, crossing his arms as he stared toward the horizon. “You’re still basically the same, after all.”  
Hyunwoo laughed a little. He turned his head toward Hakyeon. “One of us had to stay consistent, I guess.”  
Hakyeon smiled a little. “I guess.”  
Hyunwoo brushed his hand over the stones of the palace walls. Felt how cool and smooth they were beneath his palm. That was the same, even after all the centuries of living here. Even when everything changed, the palace walls were steady and so was Hyunwoo. He cleared his throat. “Any particular reason why you were waiting for me?”  
Hakyeon sighed and looked up at the sky. “Do you still remember the lessons?”  
Hyunwoo followed Hakyeon’s gaze upwards. He tilted his head a bit as he searched the stars. He pointed just slighty above the horizon. “That’s Draco. And if we follow his tail up,” Hyunwoo’s finger moves from star to star until he gets where he wants. “That’s Ursa Minor.”  
“Is that all you remember?”  
“Basically,” Hyunwoo said with a laugh. Hakyeon laughed too, his eyes never leaving the sky.   
“I didn’t know what I was expecting when Changkyun came to me asking me to help him find the first king,” he said.   
Hyunwoo nodded. “I imagined.”  
“All those lessons we took. I thought we were learning mythology. Turns out we were learning history.”  
Hyunwoo turned to look at Hakyeon. He was still staring out at the horizon. “You don’t usually like to reminisce,” Hyunwoo said carefully.   
Hakyeon grinned before finally looking back at Hyunwoo. “Well, neither do you.”  
Hyunwoo and Hakyeon looked at each other for a moment before both turning to look up at the sky once again. Hyunwoo followed Draco’s tail up and down the night sky over and over again, retracing the only steps he really remembered.   
“A lot has changed since then,” Hyunwoo said.   
Hakyeon cleared his throat a bit. “A lot of things are about to change, too.”  
Hyunwoo turned his back to the horizon and leaned back against a rampart. He looked directly at Hakyeon, even though Hakyeon wasn’t meeting his gaze.   
“What do you know?” Hyunwoo asked.   
Hakyeon blinked a few times before he looked at Hyunwoo. “I studied a lot when I was brought here. Like it would’ve made a difference.”  
“I know you did. I remember. You were the perfect one.”  
Hakyeon cringed a little at the words. He shook his head like he was getting rid of a bad memory. “The first vampires were golden-eyed, according to legend.”  
Hyunwoo nodded a bit. “Yeah. Back when we were all kind and docile or something. And then someone decided to taste human blood and ruined it for all of us, right?”  
Hakyeon nodded. “That’s how the story goes. But if that was the case, then Jooheon’s eyes would’ve turned back to red as soon as he fed.”  
“What are you trying to say?”  
Hakyeon sighed before running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. In all my years I’ve never met something that I hadn’t seen or read about before. But this is fucking crazy. I don’t think they even realize how fucking crazy it is.”  
Hyunwoo raised a brow. “If you’re so worried about it, why not go ask Hyojin or Solji? They probably know better than we do.”  
Hakyeon pressed his lips together and looked past Hyunwoo at the sky again. He pointed up. “Cassiopeia was so vain she made Poseidon angry. He was going to ravage their lands, so Cepheus,” Hakyeon’s hand shifted a bit, “her husband, asked an oracle what to do.”  
“Hakyeon, I know how the story goes. Perseus. I know. Answer my question.”  
“It’s a myth, Hyunwoo. Just like the king was supposed to be. Just like the golden-eyed first vampires were supposed to be. But here we are,” Hakyeon said.   
“And? So what? Shit’s crazy. So what?”  
Hakyeon let his hand drop before he hugged himself. “Shit’s crazy. We may have fucked with things that we don’t understand. And honestly? I’m…” Hakyeon tightened his arms around himself. He swallowed as he looked down at the ground. Hyunwoo furrowed his brows.   
“You’re scared?” he asked softly. Hakyeon nodded a little before looking back up. Hyunwoo sighed and let his head fall back. “I think the only time I’ve ever seen you scared was when Hongbin was calling to you.”  
Hakyeon laughed a little and shrugged. “You know how it is.”  
Hyunwoo frowned before turning back toward the gardens. “No, I don’t. I’ve never felt a call before.”  
“No, but you know what it’s like to be in love with someone and thinking you’ll lose them,” Hakyeon said.  
Hyunwoo closed his eyes. “So you’re scared. But nothing has happened. Everything is fine. We might feel like we’re going back in time a bit with this whole palace secrets thing, but…” Hyunwoo licked his lips before continuing, “everything is fine.”  
Hakyeon laughed a little before taking a step back like he was going to leave. “Fine. But I just…I had to tell someone.”  
Hyunwoo nodded. “Still haven’t told them anything, huh?”  
It was silent again, and for a moment Hyunwoo thought that Hakyeon had left without a word. Then he heard Hakyeon sigh.   
“No,” he said softly.  
“I understand. It’s not like I’ve ever told anyone either.”  
“Sometimes when I’m least expecting it, I can hear his voice in my head. ‘I taught you so much and for what? For you to be a glorified maid’,” Hakyeon said, scrunching up his nose to imitate a voice that Hyunwoo had almost forgotten. Hyunwoo laughed a bit.  
“All the hours you trained to end up being a pretty face,” Hyunwoo said, tilting his head left and right in a sad imitation because he couldn’t do an impression like Hakyeon could.   
Hakyeon giggled a bit. “It’s sad, right? That we still…miss him? Not really. But a bit.”  
Hyunwoo pushed himself up and away from the wall and walked up to Hakyeon before hugging him. Hakyeon tensed for a moment before tentatively patting at Hyunwoo’s shoulders.   
“You must be really fucked up to be talking about it,” Hyunwoo said.   
Hakyeon hummed, giving Hyunwoo a quick squeeze before pushing him away. “We never talk about it. But…maybe we should,” he said.  
“We didn’t talk about it because it was…” Hyunwoo trailed off.   
Hakyeon nodded once. “Palace secrets,” he finished.   
Hyunwoo swallowed before giving one last look around. So much for being alone. “I gotta get back. Hyungwon gets worried, you know.”  
Hakyeon smiled as he nodded and gestured toward the door. “Go then. I’m sorry to have bothered you.”  
“Hakyeon, we’re…”  
Hakyeon raised a brow at him. “We’re?”  
Hyunwoo swallowed. “Family doesn’t bother me. We’re family. Still family.”  
There was no answer to that. Hakyeon just swallowed and nodded a little before gesturing toward the door again. Hyunwoo sighed as he walked back down the stairs, following the little pattering sound of Hyungwon’s heartbeat to their bedroom.  
+++  
“Wow, your eyes really do look cool,” Changkyun said before poking Jooheon’s cheek. Jooheon rolled his eyes before wiping at his mouth and throwing away the plastic of a pack.   
“Can you not poke me when I’m eating? You don’t see me bothering you when you’re eating,” Jooheon said.   
Changkyun pouted at him before leaning against his shoulder, pushing all his body weight on him. “But Honey, you’re so cuuuute,” he whined. Jooheon laughed before he poked Changkyun’s nose. Changkyun grinned before he pushed himself back up. He started scouring the cupboards. “Do you think Jaehwan actually got those cookies I asked for?”  
“I’m sure they’re in there somewhere,” Jooheon said. Changkyun huffed as he kept looking.  
“I don’t see them anywhere,” he said back. He turned around and pouted at Jooheon.   
“Well, I didn’t eat your cookies. Why do you want cookies anyway? It’s not like you crave sugar anymore.”  
“Sugar, no. The delicious taste of a chocolate chip cookie? I’ll always crave that.”  
“Hm. How are you even walking around right now?”  
Changkyun blinked at Jooheon. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean, it’s only been how many days since Kihyun changed you?”  
“Five,” Changkyun answered instantly.  
Jooheon tilted his head at him. “Maybe it was just me, but at day five I was still clinging onto Kihyun like a sick puppy.”  
Changkyun nodded. “No, yeah, you’re right. I feel almost like I’m itchy or something? And my brain is like screaming KIHYUN KIHYUN KIHYUN, which is why I’m trying to find these cookies fast,” Changkyun explained.   
Jooheon burst out laughing. “And where is Kihyun?”  
Changkyun smiled to himself before walking toward the pantry. “He’s asleep.”  
Jooheon raised a brow. “Asleep? Kihyun sleeps like once a month, what do you mean he’s asleep?”  
Changkyun shrugged. “Must’ve worn him out.”  
Jooheon groaned, shutting his eyes. “God, why did I ask?”  
“No idea. Now, help me find these cookies, so I can get back before I like start crying blood or something.”  
“You won’t cry blood, Jesus, Changkyun,” Jooheon said. Changkyun was on his tiptoes, looking at one of the higher shelves in the pantry. Jooheon walked past him, a little further back, and without even looking, he pulled out a tray of cookies. He blinked down at them. “Are these it?” he asked.  
Changkyun was next to him the next second. “Yep!” He grabbed the tray from Jooheon’s hands. “Thank you, honey! See you!” Changkyun kissed his cheek, and then he was gone again.   
Jooheon shook his head, knowing full well that Changkyun probably sprinted everywhere now just because. When he walked back out to the kitchen, Hakyeon was there, staring at the open cupboards that Changkyun never bothered to close.   
“Oh, sorry. I can clean up if you want,” Jooheon said.   
Hakyeon shook his head and just closed the cupboards, ignoring the mess inside. “Taekwoon can deal with it later,” he said. Jooheon laughed. Hakyeon grinned at him. “It’s nice to see you being all happy again.”  
Jooheon bit at his lip. “We were that bad, huh?”  
“God, this whole place reeked of depression. It was like you could feel it in the air.”  
Jooheon chuckled a little. “Sorry, I guess.”  
“No, it’s not your fault. I’m just glad you’re all happy now,” Hakyeon said. “How are you feeling though? Physically?”  
Jooheon blinked a bit before he sat down. “What do you mean?”  
Hakyeon shrugged. “You were kinda in a coma for a while, Jooheon.”  
“Oh. Well, I feel great. Better than I ever have, actually.”  
Hakyeon smiled and nodded. “Good. That’s good.” He glanced back over to the pantry. “Did you help Jaehwan unpack the groceries?”  
Jooheon tilted his head. “No. Why?”  
“I just could hear Changkyun talking about the cookies. When I came in you just went and grabbed them like you knew where they were,” Hakyeon said.   
“Oh. I don’t know. Gut feeling, I guess?” Jooheon said.   
“Hm. Okay. Well, do you need anything else?” Hakyeon said. He rolled his shoulders back and walked over to close the pantry door.   
“No. I should probably get back. Hoseok will be all pouty if I’m not there when he’s done showering,” Jooheon said.   
Hakyeon smiled. “Yeah, I get that.”   
Jooheon smiled back before leaving. He still felt a bit strange. Like the conversation they had didn’t all the way line up, but that wasn’t totally unheard of. Hakyeon spoke very carefully, each word measured out and timed, so he never stuttered, never said um, his diction always impeccable. Sometimes it made conversations with him slower and strange. Jilted.   
Jooheon shook off the thought as he walked into Hoseok’s room just as the shower switched off. He closed the door quietly behind him and flopped down onto the bed and waited.   
All mine. All mine.   
Jooheon smiled to himself as he listened to the happy little voice of Hoseok’s heart. It practically sang in his ears as Hoseok came out of the bathroom, towels wrapped around his hips and head. Hoseok smiled wide at him.   
“Right where I left you,” he said before he walked over to look through his cabinets for clothes.  
“Of course. Although, I still don’t get why I couldn’t just shower with you,” Jooheon said.   
“Because,” Hoseok replied as he pulled on some sweatpants, “believe it or not, sometimes I need some time alone. Also, if you’re in the shower with me it takes forever.”  
Jooheon smirked. “Well, technically the showering itself takes about the same amount of time.”  
Hoseok threw the wet towels at Jooheon who caught them easily, already laughing. Hoseok grinned too. “And that’s exactly why. We waste too much water for no reason.”  
Jooheon got up, still holding the towels. He walked over and kissed Hoseok’s cheek. “I wouldn’t say it was no reason.” He winked at Hoseok before dropping the towels into their hamper. Hoseok stretched as he padded over to the bed and flopped back onto it, upper body still bare.   
Jooheon probably moved faster than he meant to. He always did when it came to Hoseok. In a blink, he was bearing down onto Hoseok, their hips pressed together. Hoseok gasped and his hands pressed up against Jooheon’s chest before he giggled.  
“Shit, you need to stop doing that,” Hoseok said. Jooheon smiled before he leaned down and kissed Hoseok’s nose.   
“Sorry. I don’t realize it sometimes. Just wanna be close to you,” he said. He kissed Hoseok’s nose softly, gently. Listened to the way Hoseok’s heart slowed for a moment as he closed his eyes, the way his breath left him in a soft little sigh. Jooheon ran his hand down Hoseok’s body before kissing him.   
Hoseok’s heartbeat jumped back up as he wrapped his arms around Jooheon’s shoulders and pulled him closer, moaning as he opened his mouth slightly. Jooheon squeezed Hoseok’s side and pulled away. He watched Hoseok tilt his head up, following after his lips. He laughed a bit, and Hoseok opened his eyes. He pouted up at him.   
“Tease,” he said before he pushed Jooheon off of him. He rolled over on his stomach and crawled into the bed. Jooheon just watched him, smile still on his face.   
“You’re the one walking around in just sweatpants.”  
“Haha. Do you know how late it is? I should be asleep, you know. You’ve fucked up my sleep schedule.”  
Jooheon pouted a bit before crawling into bed next to Hoseok. “Aw, baby-“  
“Don’t aw baby me. Just…make it up to me?” Hoseok said as he held his arms open toward him. Jooheon smiled as he instantly moved into his arms, feeling the warmth of Hoseok’s body wrap around him. Hoseok just hugged Jooheon close to him, hand coming up to scratch gently at the back of his head. “When do you think this is going to end?” Hoseok asked softly.   
Jooheon brushed his lips against Hoseok’s collarbone. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean it’s been quiet. They’ve let us all just…roost. I’m sure Changkyun and Kihyun are the same way we are right now. Like we’ve only been apart for what? At most half an hour in the past week or so?”  
“Hyunwoo is taking care of things for us.”  
“Yeah, but he’s not the king. He’s not the crown prince. You guys need to go back to your jobs eventually.”  
“Well, if I still want to be prince. I’d be fine with letting Changkyun take over. It was supposed to be his job in the first place,” Jooheon said softly. They hadn’t talked much about the future. They had been so caught up in how happy they were, they didn’t want to break the mood.   
Hoseok shifted a bit and tangled their legs together. “Have you heard from Hyungwon? I haven’t seen him in a while.”  
Jooheon nodded a bit. “He’s fine. I think he’s just taking everything in.”  
“Has to be watching his boyfriend get interrogated every night. It’s probably hard on him,” Hoseok said.   
“Do you want to go check on him?”  
Hoseok hummed before he hugged Jooheon close. “Tomorrow. Tonight, I don’t want to move out of bed.”  
Jooheon chuckled a little before kissing Hoseok’s jaw. “That’s fine with me.”  
Hoseok looked down at Jooheon and pecked his lips. “How do you not get bored while I sleep?”  
Jooheon hummed a bit before he pushed himself up a bit, so he hovered over Hoseok. He didn’t want to tell Hoseok the truth. That while Hoseok slept, Jooheon could hear how troubled his heart got. How he could see his face scrunch up into a deep frown as he dreamt. How he would get goosebumps and sweat and have fitful dreams. Hoseok never talked about his nightmares, but Jooheon knew they were there. Saw the effect of them every night.   
Jooheon just shrugged and kissed Hoseok’s forehead. “I just love being around you. Even if you’re just sleeping.” Hoseok smiled up at him before tilting his head up to kiss at Jooheon’s face, anywhere on his face at all. He ended up smacking his lips against Jooheon’s chin which made them both giggle.   
Tomorrow, Jooheon thought. Tomorrow he’d pull himself out of the little comfortable nest they made. They’d talk about the future. He’d ask Hoseok about his nightmares and what they were about.   
But he wouldn’t talk about anything else. Not the strange growing pains somewhere deep in his bones. Not the foreboding feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. Not the weird knowing he’s developed recently. And definitely not how he’s terrified of his own body. How much faster he can move. How much stronger he knows he is.   
That could wait longer. All that mattered now was how warm Hoseok was against him as Hoseok tugged his shirt up over his head. How soft Hoseok’s lips always felt against him.   
How his heart wasn’t contemplating anymore, how it was just sure, no matter what happened.   
All mine, all mine.   
+++  
Darling, what are you going to do about him? Darling, he’s going to be the death of our line. You need to get rid of him. Darling? Darling? Are you even listening to me? Don’t give me that face. I own you, remember? Til the day we die, I own you. Every inch. Every cell. Every molecule. Even your soul, darling. No, darling, don’t fight it. You love me, remember? Love me so much you wept. Wept all the time. Wept and wept and wept. Precious little fragile thing. It’s a wonder I didn’t shatter you to pieces. Oh, oh, wait. I see a piece chipping off now. Maybe I still can shatter you. What are you going to do about him? There you go again, not listening. Darling! Look at me! I haven’t turned to ash just yet, darling. You can’t ignore me. It hurts you to do that. Oh, come here, little thing. Get rid of him for me, darling. Do what your king tells you, be a good little creation and do what I tell you. That’s what you promised me, remember? You’d be good for me for that little friend of yours. And now you have so many little friends to choose from. Darling? Darling! Listen to me! Get rid of him!  
“Changkyun!” Kihyun gasped out. He had shot straight up, panting, his hands searching around him.  
“I’m here,” Changkyun’s voice breathed into his ear. And then his arms were around him, holding him tight. “I’m right here, Ki.”  
Kihyun shut his eyes again. “Fuck. Changkyun,” he whimpered. The arms around him were so strong now as they squeezed him closer.   
“It was just a bad dream. Whatever it was. You’re fine, okay? We’re in your room, and we’re together, and everything is okay,” Changkyun whispered. Kihyun turned and tackled Changkyun back onto the bed, burying his face in Changkyun’s chest. He pressed his ear over his heart and listened to the quiet little fluttering there. The most calming sound in the world. Changkyun chuckled a little, but he still held Kihyun, tracing his fingers up and down back and kissing the top of his head.   
Kihyun sighed and tried to shake off the echo of the nightmare. “I love you. So much.”  
“I love you, too. You wanna talk about it?” Changkyun asked.   
Kihyun started to shake his head and then stopped himself. He realized that everything before he was king had become a palace secret. But this was Changkyun. He looked up at him. Changkyun was looking at him with no expectations. He wasn’t there to pull anything out of Kihyun. He was just there, loving and whole and there for him.   
He took a deep breath and pressed his lips to Changkyun’s chest. “It’s…complicated.”  
Changkyun squeezed his arms and nodded, understanding. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I understand.”  
Kihyun pouted, pursed his lips out so they were against Changkyun’s smooth skin. “I want you to know, though. I just…don’t know where to start.”  
Changkyun paused before he put his finger under Kihyun’s chin, making him look up at him. His eyes searched his face for a moment. “Does it have to do with…” he let his voice trail off. Kihyun swallowed and nodded. Changkyun leaned forward and kissed him softly. “I can wait to hear the story, you know. We have forever, now.”  
Kihyun smiled a bit and kissed Changkyun again before laying his head against his chest again. “I know. But I don’t know. I always have dreams like that now, and I don’t know when they’ll stop, and you deserve to know what you’re dealing with.”  
“We,” Changkyun said softly. “What we’re dealing with.”  
Kihyun’s heart ached something awful. He huffed out a breath before grabbing the back of Changkyun’s head and pulling him close. Changkyun made a startled little noise before he kissed back, his arms wrapping around Kihyun’s torso. Changkyun still tasted like citrus. Like home. Like the entire universe. And Kihyun felt safer than he ever had.   
“Fuck, I love you,” Kihyun whispered against his lips. Changkyun smiled as he kissed him back.   
“I love you too.”  
Kihyun pulled away and brushed his fingers against Changkyun’s cheeks. “God, where should I start with him? His name?”  
Changkyun shook his head. “None of you ever say his name. I’m sure as hell not going to make you.”  
Kihyun nodded. He bit his lip as he rolled over, pulling Changkyun with him, so they were both on their sides, only a few inches of space between them, and their hands on each other.   
“He used to call me darling,” Kihyun said softly.   
“Gross,” Changkyun said.   
Kihyun snorted and nodded. “Definitely gross. It was like the new buzzword at the time, and he just…latched onto it. I used to think it was sweet, but now I feel anxious every time I hear that word. When I dream…he still calls me that.”  
Changkyun traced shapes into Kihyun’s arm, gaze steady. Kihyun took a deep breath.  
“I just. I never knew what he wanted from me. He treated me like a doll. Something to dress up and stand there and look pretty next to him. And then sometimes he would be so…cruel. To everyone. Everything. Anything. The type of person to rip the wings off a butterfly and watch it scream.”  
Changkyun’s eyes narrowed slightly his fingers pressing into Kihyun’s skin. “That sounds terrifying.”  
“I…I don’t think I’ve ever hated someone more. Except maybe his queen.”  
Changkyun raised a brow. “His queen?”  
Kihyun licked his lips. “He didn’t make her. They were just two vampires that fell in love, I guess. Someone told me once that they weren’t always so…horrible. But I have no idea what happened. Because they were so horrible.”  
Changkyun carded his fingers through Kihyun’s hair and kissed his forehead. “They’re not here anymore, Ki.”  
“I know. God, I wish I could just erase them and all the memories, but they’re all…there.”  
Changkyun pouted. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”  
“It’s fine. It’s not your fault.” Kihyun closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. “It had to happen, you know? If it hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here right now.”  
It was truly amazing how loud Changkyun’s heart still sounded to Kihyun. Maybe he was just always listening for it. Listening as hard as he could for the little moth in a glass box. It was also amazing how it still skipped beats and sped up because of him. He felt Changkyun inch closer before his lips brushed against his again.   
“So cheesy,” Changkyun whispered out.   
Kihyun laughed before he tilted forward against his lips again. He would finish all his stories another day. He didn’t want to think about that right now. He grabbed Changkyun’s hips and pulled him closer. Changkyun whined against him, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. And then his fingernails were raking down his arms.   
Kihyun gasped, pulling away to look at Changkyun, and Changkyun whined in response. “I’m sorry. I really was trying to just listen to your story, but…” Changkyun pressed his chest flush against Kihyun’s, and Kihyun just knew because he could hear how fast Changkyun’s heart was beating, and how Changkyun’s eyes were slowly brightening to a crimson color.   
Kihyun trailed his fingers gently against Changkyun’s throat. “But?” he asked.  
“I know you hate him, but he still like…you’re dreaming about him. I’m jealous,” Changkyun huffed. Kihyun laughed a little before he kissed Changkyun again.   
“God, you’re really going to wear me out, aren’t you?”  
“Every day, hopefully,” Changkyun replied, cheeky smile on his face as he pushed Kihyun back onto the mattress. They both laughed as they fell into each other again. The past was just an echo, and Kihyun couldn’t hear it anymore. Not with Changkyun’s heart pulsing beneath his palm and in his head to drown everything else out. He’d tell him one day, but right now Changkyun needed him, and Kihyun was going to give him everything he asked for. The past got drowned out in lips and teeth and hands and please please please.  
+++  
Hyungwon woke up alone again. He sighed as he stretched out across the mattress, his hands reaching out for bodies he knew weren’t there. Hyunwoo was busy, so Minhyuk was busy. And when they were busy, they couldn’t wait around for Hyungwon to wake up. The bed was cold. When Hyungwon’s palms skimmed over the mattress, he couldn’t even feel the indents from their bodies in it. They must have left long ago. Hyungwon rolled over to the bedside table and looked to find a note there. He picked it up and looked at it.  
We’re sorry we couldn’t be here when you woke up, baby. Make sure you eat something delicious for breakfast. We’ll be back by dinner time.   
Hyungwon frowned at the note. Dinner time. Another day being all by himself. He sat up and rubbed at his face before getting up and getting ready for the day. By the time he had gotten himself to the kitchen to look for food, his stomach was rumbling loudly.   
“Jesus, when was the last time you ate?”   
Hyungwon didn’t turn around to look at Hyuk. Just started pouring his cereal into a bowl. “The usual time. At dinner,” Hyungwon replied.   
“Why are you so frowny?” Hyuk asked. Hyungwon looked up at him and shrugged before he started eating. Hyuk sighed. “Don’t give me that. You can tell me. Maybe I can help.”  
Hyungwon chewed slow before he swallowed. “I’m just bored.”  
Hyuk grinned. “I can definitely help with that. You haven’t really been out to the city, have you? Other than to go to the club?” Hyungwon shook his head. “Let’s go out then. We can go shopping.”  
“I don’t have money.”  
“Are you kidding?”  
Hyungwon blinked. “No? It’s not like I have a job.”  
Hyuk scoffed. “My treat then. I have cash to spare. It’s not like Hakyeon ever lets me spend my own money on what I want, so I can spend it on you.”  
Hyungwon kept eating, thought as he chewed. “Hakyeon doesn’t let you spend your money?”  
“It’s not that I’m not allowed. It’s more like every time I mention wanting something, he buys it for me before I even have a chance to think it over.”  
Hyungwon smiled. “Spoiled much?”  
“Maybe a bit,” Hyuk answered with a smile.   
“Okay. Sure. Let’s go shopping then.”  
“Awesome! Let me go get ready!” And with that Hyuk was gone in a flash. Hyungwon finished his bowl of cereal and hurried to get ready to go out. He met Hyuk down in the garage and then they were off.   
Hyungwon had never seen the city during the day. He had only seen it at night and when it was all neon lights and sleek clubs. Now in the daylight, the clubs were dark and dead, but everything else was bustling. All the shops had colorful storefronts. There were so many cafes that Hyungwon had never noticed before, so many little tucked away book stores, so many boutiques.   
“Where do you wanna go first?” Hyuk asked. His eyes were hidden behind his thick sunglasses, but Hyungwon knew that he was always looking around.   
“Where do you like to shop?” Hyungwon asked.   
Hyuk looked around for a second before gesturing forward. “I like this clothing shop up ahead.”  
“Then let’s go.”  
Hyuk led the way and Hyungwon stuck close behind him. The shop was small, but every inch of wall was covered in clothes. It was empty except for the two of them and the two workers that greeted them when they walked in.   
“Welcome to Arctic, feel free to look around!” one of them called. Hyungwon nodded as he moved toward a rack of dark colored clothing. He was aware of Hyuk trailing along lazily behind him, looking at the same clothes he was.   
“Any reason why you felt like going out today?” Hyungwon asked.   
Hyuk shrugged. “I haven’t seen you in a while. And you know, it’s technically still my job to look after you.”  
“Technically. I’ve been fine, though.”  
“Totally happy, then?”  
Hyungwon pinched at the fabric of a flowy black button up. It slid under his fingers. He let it fall from his hand before looking at Hyuk. He still had his sunglasses on, even though the windows were tinted.   
“If you’re asking, you probably know the answer to that,” Hyungwon said.   
Hyuk gave him a small smile before rubbing at the back of his head. “I just wanna make sure you know you have someone to talk to that’s not…dating you or trying to date you or tried to date you or anything at all. Just a friend.”  
Hyungwon smiled a little back before walking away from the rack of clothes. “I appreciate it. I don’t know. Everyone was going through such huge stuff, and I couldn’t really help, so I just kept to myself.”  
“And Minhyuk and Hyunwoo.”  
“And Minhyuk and Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon repeated with a nod.   
“You know, it’s okay to talk about how things were bothering you, too. Jooheon, Hoseok, Changkyun and Kihyun weren’t the only ones affected by what happened.”  
Hyungwon stopped, hand feeling against the scratchy fabric of a sweater. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Hyuk sighed. “I mean, yeah, you kept to yourself. But you barely even left their room that entire time. You had meals brought to you. You didn’t go out to see anyone. You didn’t even go places with Minhyuk or Hyunwoo.”  
Hyungwon shrugged. “I don’t think they wanted me in the way of whatever they were dealing with. They always seemed stressed, but they never talked about it with me, so I never asked.”  
“Okay. But what about you?”  
“What about me?”  
“I mean,” Hyuk stopped to pull out a shirt and hold it up against Hyungwon. Hyungwon looked down at it and smiled a little before taking it.   
“You mean?”  
Hyuk licked his lips and sighed. “Look, you had to watch one of your friends get shot. Shot for the same reasons your parents were angry at you.”  
Hyungwon took a deep breath. “Stop.”  
Hyuk put his hands up and nodded. “Fine. Have you at least talked to Minhyuk or Hyunwoo about it, though?”  
Hyungwon pressed his lips together and shook his head. He turned on his heel and headed straight for an open fitting room to try on the shirt Hyuk had picked out. He closed the door behind him, locked it, put the hanger on the rack and then stopped. He looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. He had tried not to think about it.   
In his memories, the person yelling at them sounded exactly like his father even when he knew that wasn’t true. It was his father’s voice calling him a traitor before a gunshot rings loud and clear. Hyungwon shivered. Everyone had been so concerned about Jooheon that they didn’t see what happened after. None of them saw what happened to the man.  
But Hyungwon had. Hyungwon had seen Jaehwan and Hakyeon take him down. It was only a split second. The sound of the gunshot had been so loud in Hyungwon’s ears, he couldn’t even imagine how loud it had been to them. Hyungwon could sense everyone scramble, screaming and falling over each other to get away, but his eyes were only on Hakyeon and Jaehwan and the man. He doesn’t think anyone else knows how many times the gun actually went off, but he knew. That man kept shooting even when he was on the ground, trying to hit one of them until.   
Until.   
Hyungwon shivered because even though it wasn’t his father, he could only see his father’s face in his memories. Well, at least what he had left of a face. Jaehwan had been in a rage until Hakyeon had to tackle him to the ground, too, yelling out Stop, Jae, he’s dead! He’s already dead! And Hyungwon had needed someone, anyone, but his lovers had been busy with more important things.   
“You okay in there?” Hyuk’s voice came in from outside the fitting room.  
Hyungwon cleared his throat. “Yeah. I’m fine, just. Give me a second.” Hyungwon looked at the shirt on the hanger and figured it would fit anyway before he grabbed it and opened the door. “It looked good. Sorry it took me so long,” Hyungwon said.   
Hyuk had pushed his glasses back on top of his head, and he was squinting at Hyungwon, but he didn’t say anything. He just let Hyungwon take the shirt to the register before following after him to pay for it.   
“Are you sure this is all you want?” Hyuk asked.   
“Yeah. I kinda just want ice cream or something now. There an ice cream shop around here?” Hyungwon asked. He didn’t know when he had gotten so good at pulling himself together, but he was glad for the skill.   
“There is. You sure that’s all you want? Ice cream and then back home?”   
Hyungwon nodded. “Yeah, I need to get back before dinnertime, anyway.”  
Hyuk glanced at his watch. “Hyungwon, we have hours until then.”  
“I eat my ice cream slow,” Hyungwon replied as he picked up the bag and started heading out of the shop. Hyuk followed after him, sighing. Hyungwon was glad that Hyuk wasn’t being too pushy right now. He didn’t think he could handle any more pushing.   
Hyuk got him two scoops of chocolate ice cream. They joked about the neon color scheme of the shop and talked about how different the city was during the day. Hyungwon kept it light and happy even though internally he was trying to calm himself down. Something inside him was itching to run again. He had to remind himself that home was waiting for him at dinnertime. Home was waiting for him with open arms and soft kisses. Home was waiting for him inside a palace full of vampires.  
He didn’t know where to run to if it wasn’t straight into their arms.


	2. Guilt Scratches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together. They can fix it all together.   
> Can't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back on this, I was in a mood apparently.

That first bite of apple, fresh and crisp and more sweet than sour but still had a bite. It reminded Changkyun of orange leaves. Coolness pricking softly at his arms if he wore just a t-shirt. Careful comfort if he wore a hoodie. It tasted like laying on the ground and watching the clouds at a nearby park. Familiar and perfect and home.

That’s what Kihyun tasted like as Changkyun drank from him. Kihyun moaned as he tangled his fingers through Changkyun’s hair, holding him right there against his neck.

“Fuck, babe,” Kihyun groaned out, rutting his hips up against Changkyun.

Changkyun pulled away and looked down at Kihyun, licking at his lips. “What is it?”

Kihyun opened his eyes slowly, shining red as he looked up at Changkyun. He ran his hands slowly down Changkyun’s chest, settling them against Changkyun’s hips. “Do I taste good?” he whispered out.

Heat rushed all the way down Changkyun’s spine at the tone in Kihyun’s voice. He whined at the sensation, letting himself fall, so his forehead pressed against Kihyun’s collarbone because Kihyun’s skin was the only thing that stopped him from feeling like a pile of burning flesh.

“Yeah. Touch me?” Changkyun asked softly.

Kihyun instantly wrapped his arms tight around Changkyun, kissing at the side of his face. Their bodies pressed flush against each other, Changkyun felt the heat lessen, becoming more pleasant and less scorching. He sighed out, kissing at Kihyun’s collarbone.

“Like this? Is this how you want me to touch you?” Kihyun asked. Changkyun laughed soft against Kihyun’s skin.

“I mean, this is _fine_ ,” Changkyun answered.

Kihyun hummed. He kept one arm around Changkyun while his other arm moved back between them, squeezing in between the little bit of room between their bodies. “How do you want me to touch you then?” Kihyun asked with a small smile.

Changkyun smiled and pushed himself up a bit, so Kihyun had more room. “I think you already know the answer to that question.”

Kihyun chuckled before he wrapped his hand around Changkyun’s cock. Changkyun bit his lip.

“Is this what you want?” Kihyun asked.

“You know, you never teased me like this when I was human. Now that I actually like _need_ you to touch me. you’re like this,” Changkyun said.

“I am touching you, though. Just asking questions,” Kihyun said. His fingers were gentle as they touched at him, circling, squeezing. Changkyun shivered, sucking in a breath. He let his head hang forward again, and Kihyun kissed his forehead as he started stroking him.

Changkyun felt like every molecule in his body was singing. He could still taste Kihyun on his tongue, and they were so close, so wonderfully close, and Changkyun felt so loved as Kihyun kept kissing his face as he touched him.

“Kihyun?” Changkyun whimpered out.

“What is it? What do you need?” Kihyun asked before placing another kiss on Changkyun’s cheek.

Changkyun swallowed. He ran his hand down Kihyun’s side, taking him in. “Wanna feel you,” he whispered.

Kihyun grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down. Their lips connected, and Changkyun melted instantly, let himself go happily pliant at his touch. Kihyun flipped them over so he was on top, licking into Changkyun’s mouth.

Changkyun sighed out, rutting up against Kihyun’s palm, moaning and squirming. “Hurry up, Ki. Shit, please, I want you,” Changkyun said.

“Hold on for a moment, love,” Kihyun said softly as he reached under one of their pillows. Changkyun laughed a bit as Kihyun pulled out the lube from under there.

“We really are being ridiculous,” Changkyun said. Kihyun grinned down at him as he uncapped it.

“You’re the one that’s so needy.”

“Just hurry up already, I can feel my cells wanting to explode.”

“Don’t joke about that,” Kihyun grumbled as he poured lube all over Changkyun’s dick. Changkyun reached down and grabbed Kihyun’s hips.

“Sorry. Just…fuck, I’m going crazy,” Changkyun said. Kihyun smiled a bit before he reached back and started fingering himself, little moans escaping his lips. It didn’t take long before Kihyun was grabbing at Changkyun’s dick again, hand wrapping around the base.

“Maybe I should tease you. Teach you patience or something,” Kihyun teased as he moved so the head of his cock was right against him.

Changkyun pouted up at Kihyun. “If you do that, I think my cells really will start to explode.”

Kihyun laughed a little before he sat back, and Changkyun shut his eyes as he slipped inside of Kihyun. He heard Kihyun take a deep breath before he sank down further.

“Fuck, Ki,” Changkyun groaned. He dug his fingers into Kihyun’s hips, just wanting him close against his body again.

Kihyun leaned forward again, holding himself up above Changkyun’s body. “You feel so good, love,” he whispered.

Changkyun bit his lip as he started thrusting up into Kihyun. He ran his hands up Kihyun’s back to pull him down closer. He watched as Kihyun’s face relaxed, his eyes closing and his jaw unclenching. “God, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Changkyun said. Kihyun opened his eyes to look down at him before he leaned down and kissed him again, rocking his hips back to meet every move Changkyun made.

Changkyun wished that he could take his time, savor the feeling of Kihyun’s lips against his, their hips meeting, how tight Kihyun felt around him. But his body didn’t want that. His body was screaming for Kihyun, turning everything frantic. Everything was deafening in his ears until all he could hear was Kihyun.

Kihyun moaning out his name. Kihyun panting in his ear. Kihyun’s frantic heart in his chest.

Changkyun felt like there was a string attached to the center of his chest that was getting yanked at. Yanked up toward Kihyun. Everything felt tingly and tight. Every time felt like the first time now. Like he had never felt anything like this before, even though he had so many times by now.

“I’m close, Kyunie, so close,” Kihyun whimpered. Changkyun moaned as he rolled his hips a few more times before he was coming, body shuddering and fingers digging into Kihyun’s skin. Kihyun cursed as he sat up, reaching down to touch himself.

“S-sorry,” Changkyun whispered out.

Kihyun just let his head fall back before he came all over Changkyun’s stomach, chest rising and falling fast. Changkyun licked his lips as he rubbed his hands up Kihyun’s torso.

“Don’t apologize,” Kihyun said after a few beats. He took Changkyun’s hands and brought them up to his lips to kiss at them. Changkyun sighed out because he felt it again, felt like he was something precious and loved as Kihyun’s lips brushed against the tips of his fingers.

“I love you,” Changkyun said because it was the only thing he could feel right then, the only real coherent thought inside of him.

Kihyun smiled before leaning down and kissing Changkyun softly. “I love you, too.”

Changkyun smiled and leaned up to kiss Kihyun again and again, and soon they were making out again, smiling and laughing because they felt like they were the only people that existed.

At least until there was someone hammering on their door.

“Shit,” Kihyun groaned as he hovered over Changkyun. Changkyun laughed a little before running his hands down Kihyun’s back.

“God, do you even know what time it is?” Changkyun asked.

“Nope. No idea, actually,” Kihyun sighed out.

There was another knock at the door. “You guys are lucky I’m even knocking, honestly!”

“Damn it, Minhyuk,” Kihyun growled out before he rolled off of Changkyun. Changkyun giggled as he watched Kihyun waddle over to the cabinet to grab a towel. “Give us a few more minutes,” Kihyun called back.

“I’ll give you one,” Minhyuk yelled through the door. Changkyun laughed, but Kihyun was frowning as he used the towel to wipe up the mess on Changkyun’s stomach.

“What are you going to do about the…” Changkyun trailed off. Kihyun looked unimpressed before he folded the towel in half and dropped it on the bed. He sat down on the towel and crossed his arms. Changkyun bit his lip to hold in his laugh, rolling over to lay his head on Kihyun’s thigh. He pulled the covers of the bed up and around them, making sure that they were both covered up.

“There,” Changkyun said.

Kihyun played idly with Changkyun’s hair. “You can come in now,” Kihyun called out.

The door swung open, and Minhyuk strutted in. He stood at the foot of the bed, examined the sight in front of him. “Well, this is exactly what I had expected to walk in on, actually,” he said.

“Minhyuk,” Kihyun groaned out as he pinched at the bridge of his nose.

“Right, look, I was down to give you your honeymoon period. I get it, I do, but Hyunwoo is fucking exhausted, and he can’t keep doing your job for you,” Minhyuk said.

Changkyun bit his lip before burying his face in Kihyun’s thigh. He knew it had to be coming, but he liked pretending that it never would. He had fantasized about lounging around in Kihyun’s room together for months before ever having to actually leave again.  

Kihyun twirled his fingers in Changkyun’s hair and sighed. “He’s not ready, though,” Kihyun said.

“Look, everyone knows you guys would rather stay cooped up in here fucking for the rest of eternity. And I respect it-“

“Minhyuk, please,” Kihyun groaned out.

“Hyunwoo slept twice this week, Ki. Twice! The man usually sleeps like twice a month!”

Changkyun felt something weigh down on his stomach, and he knew it wasn’t his emotions because it didn’t register all at once. He looked up at Kihyun to find him frowning at Minhyuk.

“I can’t leave him, though,” Kihyun said softly.

“No one is asking you to leave Changkyun anywhere! Bring him with you! All we ask is that you keep the fucking restricted to either here or his bedroom,” Minhyuk said with a bright smile.

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “That’s not a rule you’ve ever followed.”

Minhyuk gaped at Kihyun, hand coming up to his chest. “We had extenuating circumstances!”

“Yeah, but there were no extenuating circumstances a few months ago when I found you and Hyunwoo fucking in the cellar!”

Minhyuk opened his mouth wide to reply before promptly clamping it shut. He shrugged. “I’ll give you the cellar then. Bedrooms and the cellar. Fair’s fair.”

Changkyun snorted, and he could see the corner of Kihyun’s mouth twitch before he pressed his lips into a tight little line.

“Okay, I get the message. Be the King. Got it. At least let me and Changkyun shower first?” Kihyun said.

Minhyuk nodded. “Oh, yeah, you need it. This whole place just reeks of sex and those motherfucking lemons Changkyunie is so fond of.”

Changkyun sniffed at the air. “Is it that bad? I don’t smell it.”

“That’s because you are the smell at this point,” Minhyuk deadpanned.

“Have I ever told you that I hate you?” Kihyun piped up.

Minhyuk smiled wide like he had just heard the biggest compliment in the world. “Yes, but it’s been a while. I missed it.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, but he finally let himself smile. “Just go tell Hyunwoo to get ready to brief me on what’s happening. I’ll try to handle the next few days by myself to give him a break. Is that good enough?”

“Sounds fantastic. Do you want me to get Jooheon, too, or are we keeping him out of it for now?”

“You should at least tell Jooheon so he can choose what he wants,” Changkyun said. Kihyun smiled down at him and nodded.

“What he said,” Kihyun said.

“Great. Now go get ready,” Minhyuk said with a little wave, and then he was slamming the door shut behind him. Kihyun fell back against the pillows and pouted. Changkyun looked up at him and poked at his bellybutton.

“Come on, let’s go shower,” Changkyun said.

“Ugh, I didn’t want this day to come,” Kihyun mumbled before he rolled out of bed, taking the towel with him. Changkyun sat up and stretched out before following Kihyun to the bathroom.

“Me either, babe. Me either.”

+++

“You. Are. The. Best.” Hyunwoo punctuated each word with another kiss to Minhyuk’s smiling face.

“Nah, I just had to kick Kihyun’s ass into gear, it’s fine,” Minhyuk said.

“So you convinced him to give us what? A few days?”

Minhyuk grinned. “Kihyun said he’d give us a week.”

Hyunwoo sighed happily before kissing Minhyuk again, hands cupping his face. “I love you. I can’t wait to spend a whole week not worried about these things and just being with you and Hyungwon.”

Minhyuk beamed as he leaned forward into Hyunwoo’s chest, laying his head against him. “I know. You were so tired.”

“I am so tired. Kinda wanna sleep today just to recharge.”

“That’s fine. Oh! And we’re done way early today. We should go surprise Hyungwon!”

Hyunwoo smiled and nodded. “Yeah! Do you think he’s still in the bedroom?”

They both tilted their heads a bit to listen for Hyungwon’s familiar heartbeat. Hyunwoo frowned. He looked down and saw Minhyuk was frowning too.

“Um, do you hear him?” Minhyuk asked.

Hyunwoo shook his head. There was only one pattering heart in the palace, and it definitely was not Hyungwon’s. Hyunwoo pouted. “Did he tell you he was going somewhere?”

“No? We should go check the bedroom, though. Maybe he left us a note or something,” Minhyuk said. He grabbed Hyunwoo’s hand and tugged him along behind him as they made their way to their bedroom. They weren’t surprised to find it empty, bed unmade, closet door open. Minhyuk walked over to the bedside table and picked up the only note there.

“Is that from him?” Hyunwoo asked as he closed the closet door.

Minhyuk shook his head. “It’s our note from earlier.”

Hyunwoo bit his lip as he looked around the room. “Well, he’s not in the palace. We’d hear him if he was.”

“He’s not with Hoseok and Jooheon. Or Kihyun and Changkyun.”

Hyunwoo sighed. “Maybe he’s with Hakyeon and them?”

“Does he hang out with them?” Minhyuk asked.

Hyunwoo frowned. “Maybe with Hyuk?”

Minhyuk paused and stared at their own note. “Well, if he went out, I _hope_ he took Hyuk with him.”

“I’m sure he did. I just wish he had told us,” Hyunwoo said.

Minhyuk pouted before he laid back on the bed. “I hope he’s having fun, whatever he’s doing.”

Hyunwoo got in the bed next to Minhyuk and pulled him on top of him, watching as Minhyuk easily rolled over to slot their bodies together. There’s an ease that comes with being together for decades. A knowing. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk know every inch of each other’s bodies, know exactly what the other wants. Their bodies mold to each other in an instant, Minhyuk’s head tucked against Hyunwoo’s neck, Hyunwoo wrapping his arms gently around Minhyuk.

It was easy. So easy, just the two of them. It had always been easy. Hyunwoo brushed his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair and sighed. It had taken nothing at all for Hyunwoo to fall in love with Minhyuk. It had taken the time it took to breathe.

They both shifted a bit. Hyunwoo rolled his shoulders back. He sighed.

It was easy. Had always been. But now, it was different.

“I miss him,” Minhyuk grumbled.

Hyunwoo sighed and squeezed Minhyuk closer. “I miss him, too.”

“When did we become these people? I used to be totally fine if we didn’t get to see each other for weeks.”

“It’s probably because we have been missing him, we just haven’t actually acknowledged it.”

“I hate it when you’re all wise.”

Hyunwoo chuckled, and he could feel Minhyuk tilt his head up just slightly, his lips brushing against his throat.

“I thought that’s why you liked me. Old and wise and whatnot.”

“No, I liked you because you were kind and protective.”

Hyunwoo smiled because he can feel the smile playing on Minhyuk’s lips. “Ah, right.”

“We’ve been trying to keep the country together,” Minhyuk said to himself.

“We have been keeping the country together.”

“That’s why we haven’t been able to spend time with him.”

There it was, staring at them. Hyunwoo had felt like something was scratching under his skin. Something like guilt. Because Hyungwon worried, worried so much but would never say it. He’d keep to himself and just watch and nod. Just smile at them whenever they were around.

“We’ll make it up to him,” Hyunwoo said.

Minhyuk hummed. “And we need to talk to him.”

“About what of all the things?” Hyunwoo asked. Minhyuk sighed and pushed himself up, laying his chin against the center of Hyunwoo’s chest just to look up at his face. Hyunwoo tilted his head down and laughed a little. “You know I look weird if you look up at me like that.”

Minhyuk smiled. “You always look good to me.”

Hyunwoo chuckled and leaned down to kiss Minhyuk’s forehead before letting his head fall back against the pillows again. “But which thing?”

“Well, the vampire thing, mainly. Turning him. Having him…pick? God, that sounds terrible,” Minhyuk groaned. He let his head fall forward, his forehead resting right beneath the hollow of Hyunwoo’s throat.

Hyunwoo hummed. “It’s the only way. We can both bite, but we can’t both give. It’d just…be very bad.”

“Okay, but do you know that for a fact?”

Hyunwoo frowned, stared up at the ceiling. “Yeah. I’ve seen it happen.”

He felt Minhyuk pause, and then he shifted, so he was straddling Hyunwoo’s chest. He grabbed Hyunwoo’s face and titled it down, so they were looking at each other. “You’ve…seen that happen? With who?”

Hyunwoo blinked up at Minhyuk before reaching up to grab his hands. “You wouldn’t know them,” he answered simply.

“No, I’m sure I wouldn’t. But I wanna know.”

Hyunwoo squinted at him. “Why?”

Minhyuk huffed out a breath and shook his head. “I don’t know. Just do.”

Hyunwoo thought for a moment before nodding. “Before Kihyun and you, they tried to make someone together. Someone they both loved.”

Minhyuk stopped and pulled his hands away. “Excuse me?”

Hyunwoo sighed and tapped at Minhyuk’s thighs. Minhyuk moved back, so Hyunwoo could sit up. Hyunwoo interlaced both their hands together. “Minhyuk, it was awful. They were never the same after. Sekwang found Kihyun not long after that. You know the story from there.”

“I’m sorry, I forget that those two were capable of love at one point,” Minhyuk said with a scowl.

Hyunwoo squeezed his hands before leaning forward to kiss Minhyuk. “Look, you know I hate talking about them as much as you guys do. But that’s how I know we can’t try that with Hyungwon.”

Minhyuk bit his lip and looked at Hyunwoo. “How bad was it?”

Hyunwoo took a deep breath. “You really want to know?” Minhyuk nodded slowly, pulled Hyunwoo’s arms around him. Hyunwoo let his arms settle there on Minhyuk’s waist. He took a deep breath. “It was so bad, Minhyuk. It was like…their blood was fighting for dominance or something? Like a virus. It was like…boiling inside of her. She was literally trying to rip herself to pieces. We had to-“

“We?”

Hyunwoo swallowed. He looked down, suddenly feeling like he couldn’t meet Mihyuk’s eyes. He had been able to keep parts of himself away from Minhyuk, the parts of himself he wished he could bury deep into the ground. He sighed out before he finally spoke, voice soft. “They couldn’t do it themselves.”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened before he rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck. “You killed her?” His voice was so soft, shocked, but his arms were tight around him like he wouldn’t let go no matter what.  

Hyunwoo shut his eyes and squeezed Minhyuk closer. “We had to, Minhyuk. The king gave us an order. And she was…suffering. Suffering a lot.”

“Okay, got it. Hyungwon picks, and we’ll be fine with it. I’m sorry you went through that,” Minhyuk said. He pressed kisses to the side on Hyunwoo’s neck. Hyunwoo rubbed his hands up and down Minhyuk’s back.

“It’s okay. It was a long time ago, now.”

“I know. Sometimes I forget that you lived lifetimes before we met,” Minhyuk said.

Hyunwoo hummed before kissing Minhyuk’s cheek. “This lifetime where we met is the only one that really matters.”

Minhyuk laughed a bit before burying his face in his shoulder. Hyunwoo smiled a bit, but he couldn’t help but hear Hakyeon’s voice in his head.

_We don’t talk about it, but maybe we should._

Hyunwoo pressed his lips together. “Do you ever…wonder about it? My past?”

Minhyuk pulled away to look at Hyunwoo. He searched his face for a moment before shrugging. “I figured if you wanted to talk about it, you would. All of you old guys always keep secrets.”

“Old guys, huh?”

“Oh, hush. You’re old as hell, and you know I’m right.”

Hyunwoo laughed before he grabbed Minhyuk’s face and kissed him again. Their lips fit together so nicely. It was automatic. There was no fumbling or hesitation. It was instant. They melted into each other, slow and familiar. Minhyuk smoothed his hands down Hyunwoo’s chest and moaned softly against his lips.

Hyunwoo gripped into the back of Minhyuk’s shirt, pulling him closer. Minhyuk pressed himself against Hyunwoo like something terrible would happen if there was even a bit of space left between them, but it wasn’t desperate. Now that there wasn’t a need for a look out, no jealous kings and queens to avoid, they never rushed.

Minhyuk had managed to tip them backwards onto the bed again, both of them laughing at the suddenness of the fall. They smiled at each other, Minhyuk starting to lean in again.

It’s easy to block out sounds when they’re constantly there. Tune it out like the common background noise of the world. But when it’s gone, it’s always noticeable. Like something in the world has shifted. And when the noise comes back, it’s almost deafening. It’s the only noise that can be picked out.

Hyungwon’s heartbeat echoing on the palace walls is exactly like that.

Minhyuk’s eyes widened as he shot up out of Hyunwoo’s arms, smiling bright. Hyunwoo smiled too as he rolled off the bed. He and Minhyuk found themselves racing each other, running toward the sound. Hyunwoo slowed up at the last second, watching Minhyuk fly past him into the garage.

“Hyungwon!” he heard Minhyuk yell out. Hyunwoo laughed as he walked into the garage, watching as Minhyuk spun Hyungwon around in his arms.

“You’re going to make him dizzy,” Hyunwoo said.

Minhyuk stuck his tongue out at him before placing Hyungwon back down on the ground. “Do I make you dizzy, baby?” he asked.

Hyungwon grinned at Minhyuk, lazy and adorable. “Probably more than you’d expect.”

Minhyuk pouted before leaning up to kiss Hyungwon. “Don’t say cute things like that, it’ll make me all emotional.”

Hyuk walked past them toward Hyunwoo and handed him a bag. Hyunwoo raised a brow at Hyuk.

“This is his. I feel like this is going to take a while, so I’m going to go,” Hyuk explained.

“You guys went shopping?” Hyunwoo asked.

“Yeah. He…he seemed like he needed a pick-me-up,” Hyuk said, sending a look back at Hyungwon and Minhyuk. Hyunwoo followed his gaze.

Hyungwon was smiling down at Minhyuk, but it didn’t fully reach his eyes. Grinning as an automatic response to Minhyuk’s enthusiasm. Hyunwoo frowned. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

Hyuk shrugged. “He wouldn’t talk to me about it, but maybe he’ll talk to you guys.” Hyuk walked past Hyunwoo and quickly made his way inside. Hyunwoo watched him leave for a moment before turning back to his lovers, walking toward them.

“…so yeah! A whole week. Hyunwoo wants to sleep tonight, but other than that, we can do whatever you want!” Minhyuk said.

“That sounds really nice,” Hyungwon said softly.

“Have you calmed down enough, so I can say hi now?” Hyunwoo asked Minhyuk. Hyungwon laughed a bit before walking right into Hyunwoo’s arms. He pecked Hyunwoo’s lips before wrapping his arms around his middle.

“Hi,” Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk laughed. “There, you said hi.”

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes before kissing Hyungwon again. “ He said it, not me.”

“Are you about to do this the whole way back to the bedroom?” Hyungwon asked. He pulled away before walking past them toward the door. Minhyuk started following after him.

“Do what?” he asked.

“Bicker about something silly,” Hyungwon responded.

Minhyuk took Hyungwon’s hand and swung it between them. He grinned up at him so exaggeratedly that Hyunwoo wondered if Minhyuk had noticed it, too. If he was being extra happy and loud to try to make it up for the missing twinkle in Hyungwon’s eyes.

Had they really been that busy that they hadn’t noticed before? Were they so caught up in their own thoughts of just missing him that they didn’t notice something was wrong? Hyunwoo felt his stomach slowly growing heavier with each step they took. It didn’t sink down all at once. It was slow, gnawing.

“Are you hungry? Did you eat?” Minhyuk asked.

“I had breakfast, and we had some ice cream.”

“It’s almost lunch time. What are you in the mood for?”

“I don’t know. Not really hungry.”

“We can wait, then,” Hyunwoo said. Hyungwon looked over his shoulder at him and smiled.

“What are you doing all the way back there?” Hyungwon asked. He reached his free hand back toward him.

Hyunwoo tried to fill his insides with helium as he walked a bit faster to grab onto Hyungwon’s hand. Now was not the time to sink. They could ask him what was wrong soon, but for now, Hyunwoo just wanted to bring the sparkle in his eyes back, and he was sure Minhyuk probably felt the same way.

“Are you going to show us what you got?” Minhyuk asked.

Hyungwon blinked, tilting his head a bit. Then realization came over his face. “Oh! Yeah, I can try it on for you guys.”

“Sounds hot,” Minhyuk joked.

Hyungwon giggled a bit. When they got to the bedroom, he walked in, standing a bit straighter than before. He took the bag from Hyunwoo’s hand and ushered them toward the bed.

“I’ll put on a show for you then,” he said. And then he went into the bathroom, presumably to change.

Minhyuk pulled on Hyunwoo’s shirt, and when he looked, Minhyuk was frowning at him. Hyunwoo gestured toward the bathroom, and Minhyuk nodded. Hyunwoo nodded back.

They both knew that he was hiding something, something sad and dark behind his eyes. Minhyuk sighed out before scooting closer to Hyunwoo’s side.

“What’s wrong with him?” he whispered.

“I don’t know, but I hate it,” Hyunwoo whispered back.

“Do you think it’s because we haven’t been around?

Hyunwoo sighed before looking back up at the bathroom door. He could hear Hyungwon’s heart just pattering away like it always did, steady and calm.

“We’re just going to have to ask him,” he said. Minhyuk nodded back, eyes narrowing a bit with focus.

“I just want him happy, you know?”

“I know, Minhyuk. I know.”

Minhyuk sighed and leaned into Hyunwoo’s side.

Things had been easier when it was just the two of them, but when Hyungwon came out of the bathroom, showing off his new shirt and smiling and giggling, Hyunwoo thought the having a bit more to deal with was more than worth it. He pulled Hyungwon down into his lap and kissed him, telling him he was beautiful.

He watched as Minhyuk nosed at Hyungwon’s cheek. “Did you have a good day, today?” Minhyuk asked.

Hyungwon nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t know the city was so colorful. Only ever saw it at night.”

“Would you want to go back? We could take you,” Hyunwoo said. He ran his hands through Hyungwon’s soft brown hair.

“Hm. Maybe. It’d be nice,” Hyungwon responded.

“Well, anything you want. I know we’ve been really busy lately, so we want to spoil you now,” Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon sighed and laid his head against Hyunwoo’s chest. “Spoil me?”

“It’s going to be a whole week where you have our full attention,” Minhyuk said.

Hyunwoo rubbed up and down Hyungwon’s back. “It’ll be nice. We missed you a lot.”

Hyungwon hummed a little. “Really?”

“Really really,” Minhyuk said before he leaned in to kiss at Hyungwon’s cheek.

There was a slight uptick in Hyungwon’s heartbeat. Hyunwoo looked down at him, expecting to see him smiling or about to laugh. But his face was serious. Very serious.

He cleared his throat a bit before he pulled away. He wasn’t looking at them, his eyes casted down toward the mattress. “And what about after this week?” he said softly.

“Baby?” Minhyuk asked. He reached over and tipped Hyungwon’s chin up, so they were looking at each other.

“We get a week together. But after that, you guys will go back to being busy.”

“We won’t be as busy, though. It was mainly because I was doing my job, plus lots of Kihyun’s job. Kihyun’s back, so I won’t need to do as much,” Hyunwoo explained.

Hyungwon sighed. “I just can’t be alone all the time anymore, guys. I-“ he looked down again and sucked in a breath. Hyunwoo shot a look over at Minhyuk before pulling Hyungwon close.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. We’re here, baby,” Hyunwoo said softly.

“We’re sorry. We won’t be leaving you alone, okay? We can bring you with us wherever we go, or…I don’t know we’ll figure it out,” Minhyuk said as he ran his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair. And then Hyungwon’s lip trembled.

He sobbed once before he buried his face in Hyunwoo’s shoulder, gripping into his shirt. Minhyuk’s eyes widened, but he kept playing with Hyungwon’s hair. Hyunwoo squeezed him closer.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Minhyuk asked.

Hyungwon shook his head and just cried, not moving away from where he was. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk just looked at each other. Hyunwoo sighed before he reached down and grabbed Hyungwon’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. He cradled Hyungwon’s head against him as he moved, so he was reclined against the headboard. Minhyuk moved after them, legs crossed and facing them as he kissed at Hyungwon’s shoulder and arm.

“It’s okay, baby. We’re here. You can cry,” Minhyuk whispered.

“You’re okay. We got you, just let it out,” Hyunwoo said. Hyungwon cried harder, rubbing his face against Hyunwoo’s shirt.

“I love you so much, Hyungwon. We both love you so much,” Minhyuk said softly before he pushed Hyungwon’s hair off his forehead, trying to see him. “Let me see you? Please?”

Hyungwon sniffed and shook his head, hid against Hyunwoo’s throat. Minhyuk frowned, but he kept petting at him gently.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to. Take your time,” Minhyuk said.

They kept trying to talk to Hyungwon, but he was inconsolable. Minhyuk kept looking up at Hyunwoo, his eyes slightly panicked even as he tried to keep his voice calm in Hyungwon’s ear.

After about an hour, Hyungwon had managed to cry himself back to sleep in Hyunwoo’s arms. Minhyuk sighed and looked up at Hyunwoo.

“I…don’t think I’ve ever seen him cry like that before,” he whispered.

“I don’t think I’ve seen him cry much at all,” Hyunwoo responded. He pressed his lips to Hyungwon’s neck, not knowing how else to comfort him as he slept.

“Did…did we do this? Because we left him alone?” Minhyuk asked. He frowned up at him, his eyes getting a bit watery. Hyunwoo shook his head.

“Don’t you start crying, too,” he said gently. He reached over and pulled Minhyuk closer, kissing at his forehead.

“He’s not going to trust us to change him if he thinks we’re going to leave him alone all the time,” Minhyuk said.

“We don’t even know what’s wrong yet. Don’t start overthinking things. When he wakes up, we’ll talk to him, and we’ll fix it, whatever it is.”

Minhyuk sighed out as he leaned against Hyunwoo’s shoulder, eyes set on Hyungwon’s sleeping form. Hyunwoo held Hyungwon close.

“We’ll get through this, Minhyuk. We’ve gotten through a lot worse than a crying boyfriend,” Hyunwoo said.

Minhyuk hummed. “I guess you’re right. I just feel bad. I didn’t know he was…feeling like this. I should’ve noticed, you know?”

Hyunwoo blinked, an echo from the past ringing in his ears.

_How could they not notice? How could they possibly not have noticed?_

He shook his head, letting out a shaky breath. “We were busy, but we know now. We can fix it,” Hyunwoo said. Minhyuk sighed and curled up next to him.

“You’re right. You always are.”

Hyunwoo hummed, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. Guilt scratched beneath his skin. It was more than just the guilt he felt about Hyungwon, but he didn’t want to think about it. He tried to focus on right now because the past was the past, and he wanted it to stay there. At least for now. He buried his nose in Hyungwon’s neck and took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet cotton candy scent. He closed his eyes.

It wasn’t always effortless with Minhyuk, but now it was. They would get effortless with Hyungwon, too. It might be hard now, but things would change. Things would get better. As soon as Hyungwon woke up, they would fix it.

He listened to Hyungwon’s steady heartbeat and tried to crush the guilt with its rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how much backstory I have sitting in my head that I want to screech about.   
> Anyways!  
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yikeslike)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yikeslike)


	3. Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with things is easy as long as you're by my side.   
> Only if you're by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! There's a description of someone having a panic attack near the end of the first part of this chapter, so please tread lightly. There's fluff at the end of this, though, so at least there's that.

Hoseok didn’t know why Jooheon had asked him to come along, and he didn’t know why he agreed. It was brutal to watch Kihyun get bombarded with question after question, him and Jooheon standing side-by-side, eye glasses on because it was fully day outside. Changkyun was standing next to him, but he was straining against his own breathing, sucking in breaths and then holding them as he tilted his head away from him.

Kihyun hadn’t wanted him to be near Changkyun, but Changkyun insisted that he could keep it together. Hoseok even said that he had trusted Changkyun, and he did. Of course, he did. Now here they were, awkwardly trying to stand apart while they stood next to each other, and Hoseok felt bad for making Changkyun go through this.

“Maybe I should leave,” Hoseok whispered.

Changkyun shook his head. “Can’t leave now. If we could, I would’ve booked it forever ago,” he replied.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Not your fault. God, your heart is loud. Feels like a headache,” Changkyun muttered.

Hoseok laughed a bit as he looked back over the crowd. “Does it talk to you too, or is that just a Jooheon thing?”

“Probably just a Jooheon thing. He’s so sensitive, you know?”

Hoseok smiled a bit. “Definitely.”

Changkyun snorted in response, leaning back against the wall behind them. “God, the way they’re drilling them, you’d think Kihyun declared war or something, and not just that there are internal issues we’re trying to work out privately.”

“This is so ridiculous,” Hoseok sighed out as he stretched a bit.

“That’s all the questions we’re answering today,” Kihyun said into the microphone. He still seemed calm, and Hoseok respected that. He probably would’ve cracked under all the pressure, started crying or yelling or something. There was an uproar at his announcement, but Kihyun still turned on his heel and made his way back inside, Jooheon following close behind him. He and Changkyun slid in after them, walking until they heard the doors shut behind them.

“That was the fucking worst,” Jooheon grumbled. He took his sunglasses off and shoved them in his back pocket before he walked over to Hoseok and hugged him. Hoseok pouted as he hugged back.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Hoseok said. He kissed Jooheon’s cheek and squeezed him tight.

“I kinda want to go visit the country and ask around if actual people care or if it’s just the reporters being dicks,” Kihyun said.

“Probably reporters being dicks,” Changkyun said.

“Well, thank you for coming, Jooheon. You really didn’t have to,” Kihyun said. Jooheon shrugged as he pulled out of Hoseok’s arms.

“I’m still the prince, at least for now. Besides, I’d want someone by my side during that whole ordeal.”

“Well, you never asked to be prince. If you wanted to get away from all of this, I’d understand,” Kihyun said.

Jooheon shrugged and pulled Hoseok to his side. “We’re friends. I’ll help you out, Ki.”

Kihyun smiled a bit at that before he nodded. “Okay. Thank you. I’m sorry you had to deal with all that.”

“Ki…” Changkyun whined before he buried his face in Kihyun’s chest. Hoseok noticed how Jooheon moved then, taking a small step forward, so he was just barely in front of him, between him and Changkyun. Hoseok looked up at him, frowning. Kihyun wrapped around Changkyun in an instant.

“You guys can go!” Kihyun called out, his fingers clutching at the back of Changkyun’s head.  

Hoseok opened his mouth to reply, but Jooheon grabbed at his hand and started pulling him down the hallway. He huffed, but he followed anyway.

“Um, should I feel bad?” Hoseok asked once Jooheon started slowing down.

“Changkyun just wasn’t feeling well,” Jooheon replied simply.

Hoseok groaned. “Don’t lie to me.”

Jooheon stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at him. His face softened as he looked at Hoseok. He sighed before he started walking again. “Changkyun was struggling,” he said softly.

“I know that. I’m not blind.”

“And I trust him. I trust him to show us when it’s too much. It was too much. And we’re not going to let you be the closest source of food when he starts getting that way.”

Hoseok bit his lip. “Very protective.”

“Of course, I am. I love you. Wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Hoseok smiled a bit as he yanked on Jooheon’s hand, making him stop until they were walking next to each other. Hoseok leaned over and kissed Jooheon’s cheek. “I love you, too. So where are we going then?”

“Kitchen? You hungry?”

“Are you going to cook for me?” Hoseok joked. Jooheon laughed a bit as they walked into the empty kitchen.

“I can try. Toast good enough for you?”

Hoseok laughed as he pulled himself up onto the counter to sit. “How did you and Changkyun survive by yourselves again?”

Jooheon smiled as he walked over to the bread, popping two slices into the toaster. “Off of lots of microwave food and rice and take out.”

“Ridiculous. Both of you. You couldn’t learn to grill chicken?” And then Jooheon was right there, pressing himself between his legs, smiling up at him. Hoseok huffed out, smacking at his chest. “I told you to stop doing that.”

Jooheon pouted up at him as he grabbed his hips. “But you’re getting more used to it.”

Hoseok pressed his thumb against Jooheon’s pouting lip, and the pout turned into a quick little smooch. The toast popped up, and then Jooheon was gone again, across the kitchen buttering the toast.

“It takes a lot of getting used to,” Hoseok breathed out.

“It’d be easier if you were a vampire, too, you know,” Jooheon answered. He was at the counter again, holding a paper plate with the toast on it out toward him. Hoseok grabbed a slice and took a bite. He used it as an excuse to not answer Jooheon. Just chewed and smiled down at him.

Jooheon smiled back. “Besides, I do it because sometimes I just need to be next you as quickly as possible.”

Hoseok smirked as he swallowed it down. “This is a new one.”

“New one?”

“Toast and flattery. Is this your new seduction tactic?” Hoseok joked.

Jooheon rolled his eyes, dimples still showing as he slotted himself back between Hoseok’s legs. “Just eat your toast.”

“Ah, so it is. I saw right through your little act.” Hoseok poked at Jooheon’s dimple before picking up the other slice and taking a bite.

“I’m just making sure you’re eating well.”

“And toast is the way to do that?”

“Listen, I tried my best.”

Hoseok laughed a little as he nibbled on part of the crust. “What about you? Are you eating well?”

Jooheon’s smile faltered a bit as he nodded. “Yeah. Every day.”

“Hm. You don’t drink from me anymore, so I got worried.”

Jooheon sighed as he squeezed at Hoseok’s hips. “I can take care of myself, you know?”

Hoseok finished his toast and dropped his hands on Jooheon’s shoulders. “Well, now you’re like. A crazy strong immortal or whatever. So it’s probably easy for you to forget to take care of yourself since you’re, you know, strong and immortal or whatever.”

Jooheon hummed, a grin starting to spread on his face. “Wanna see how strong I can be?”

Hoseok looked at him. “What would that entail?”

Jooheon smirked before he grabbed Hoseok, pulling him hard against him. Hoseok gasped, clutching onto Jooheon’s back, and then he closed his eyes against an onslaught of wind. And then he was falling back onto a mattress, and he let his eyes open again. He huffed out a small laugh.

“Did we just teleport?” he asked.

Jooheon laughed, still holding onto him. “No. I just…ran a bit.”

“Ah, so _now_ you’re seducing me.”

“Are you that opposed to that?” Jooheon was beaming, entire face turned into a happy smile.

Hoseok giggled. He ran his fingers through Jooheon’s hair. “I guess not.”

“Good.” Jooheon leaned down and kissed him, and Hoseok sighed against his mouth, holding him closer. When Jooheon pulled away, he looked down at him, and Hoseok shivered. He reached up and cupped Jooheon’s face.

“You’re so gorgeous, oh my God,” Hoseok whispered out.

Jooheon smiled and leaned into Hoseok’s palm. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Jooheon reached up and held Hoseok’s hand against his cheek before turning to kiss at his palm. Hoseok watched as he kissed every little space on his hand, little fluttering things like trying to hold a butterfly. His lips traced down to his wrist and stopped, kept his lips pressed there for a moment before looking back down at him. Jooheon’s eyes were golden now as his thumb pressed against Hoseok’s pulse.

Hoseok bit his lip. It had been so long, and he hadn’t admitted it, but he missed it. Missed how it felt to be fed from, how gentle Jooheon was during, how it felt almost as intimate as making love. And that glint in Jooheon’s golden eyes was so new. Hoseok had gotten used to the red, but this? Jooheon hadn’t given him a chance to get used to it yet. They made Hoseok’s breath catch in his throat.

“Hoseok?”

He blinked at him, nodded a bit. “Yeah?”

Jooheon licked his lips, and Hoseok could see his fangs now, barely hiding beneath his lips.  Jooheon pressed his hand back down against the pillow, thumb still rubbing against his pulse.

“I want to taste you,” he whispered, like a secret. A confession.

Hoseok let his head fall to the side a bit because he wanted to be tasted. Wanted to give Jooheon anything he wanted. He licked his lips. “Taste me, then.”

Jooheon traced his hand up his arm, over his shoulder, to his throat. His thumb rested against one of the veins there, and his hand was trembling just a bit. “I…I’m scared.”

Hoseok blinked and turned to look up at him again. “Why?”

His breath hitched when Jooheon’s thumb pressed in a bit. “I don’t know. It just…feels like something has changed. Like something will be different. It’s been so long since I’ve actually had fresh blood.”

Hoseok reached up and cupped Jooheon’s cheek. “No matter what, I love you. Whether you feed from me, whether you don’t. Whether it’s different or not. You know that, right? I trust you.”

Jooheon smiled a little and leaned down to kiss him. “I know. I love you, too.” He let out a shaky breath before kissing at his jaw and neck. “I miss it. Miss the way you taste.”

Hoseok arched up against him and closed his eyes. “You don’t have to miss it.” A little hum escaped Jooheon as he replaced his thumb against Hoseok’s throat with his lips.

It felt like it always had when he had bitten him before. A small moment of pain before he was moaning out, overwhelmed and warm and needy. Hoseok pulled on Jooheon’s shirt, whimpering as he let his head fall to the side to give him more room. He could feel Jooheon’s tongue against him, lapping at him, as he moaned somewhere deep in his throat.

“B-babe,” Hoseok breathed out, shivered. “Getting cold.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Jooheon whispered as he pulled away a bit before he licked slowly up Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok shuddered, gripping at his shirt.

“I’m fine, it’s okay.” Jooehon pulled away, holding himself up over Hoseok. Hoseok opened his eyes as Jooheon looked him over, checking him. Hoseok smiled. “See? I’m alright. Nothing weird happened, right?”

Jooheon licked at his lips before he smiled a little. “Maybe it’s because we haven’t in a while, but God, did you always taste that good?”

Hoseok laughed a little and shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. But I’m glad you like it.”

Jooheon sat back on his heels before tugging his shirt off over his head. “Shit, I haven’t had anything but cold blood in a while, I forgot how warm I got.”

Hoseok scrunched his nose up, pressing his hand against Jooheon’s belly. It was very warm under his touch. “Yeah?”

Jooheon licked his lips, blinked like he was trying to focus. “Really warm.”

Hoseok sat up, grabbing at Jooheon’s hips. “Hey, you okay?”

Jooheon was staring past him, gold eyes shining bright. Panic spread through Hoseok’s body. It couldn’t be happening again. He couldn’t go through this again. He scrambled until they were both on their knees in bed, facing each other. Hoseok grabbed Jooheon’s face.

“Jooheon? Honey?” Hoseok said. It came out a lot calmer than he had thought himself capable of. But Jooheon’s vision wasn’t focusing correctly. His eyes weren’t going back to brown like they always did. His skin felt so weirdly warm, too warm, on the brink of feverish, and Hoseok kept shaking his head because he didn’t think he could handle this.

“Feels…weird,” Jooheon said softly. His face scrunched up as he sucked in a breath, and he swayed a bit. Hoseok held him in place.

Even though he was still there, still by his side, Hoseok had lost Jooheon twice. Had watched him die. Had watched him be trapped in a coma. The feeling of those losses was still tacky on Hoseok’s skin like sweat that hadn’t been wiped off quick enough. He still had nightmares. So many nightmares. But Jooheon was here, and they were together, so Hoseok could deal with it.

As Jooheon’s head lolled, and he stopped responding, eyes still searching around, it felt like the brink of another loss.

Hoseok shook Jooheon by the shoulders. “No no no no no. Jooheon? Jooheon!”

His nails were starting to dig into the pale skin of Jooheon’s shoulders, from how tight he was gripping him. He was panting, heart pounding in his head, and he couldn’t do this.

“Jooheon! Answer me! Come on, look at me, baby, look at me.”

He grabbed his face again, tapping at his cheek like he was trying to wake him up. Hoseok couldn’t really feel his hands anymore. They moved slow and stung like they had been dipped in ice water. He wasn’t really talking anymore, just saying the word no over and over again, and he tried gripping at Jooheon’s hair, pulling on it, trying to find anything stimuli that would make Jooheon’s eyes go back to brown, pull him back down to earth, to right here next to him.

Jooheon was shaking, or maybe his hands were shaking and making Jooheon shake, but it was terrifying, and he couldn’t do this again, he couldn’t lose him again, he couldn’t.

“What happened? Hoseok, what happened?”

Hoseok kept drumming his fingers against Jooheon’s cheek, begging him to look at him, until someone was pulling him away. Lightning shot down every vein in his body, and Hoseok was yelling, yelling and reaching, and he didn’t know who was holding him, but it wasn’t Jooheon, and it felt wrong, and Jooheon was there, right there in front of him.

There was no recognition in Jooheon’s eyes, but there was pain as his face scrunched up, and he doubled over, and Hoseok kept reaching for him, but he was just out of reach, and he was so tired, so very very tired, and his limbs weighed on him, weighed him down onto the earth, and he couldn’t do this, and he didn’t know who was whispering in his ear, but their voice made him want to throw up because it grated on him, and they weren’t helping because they were keeping him away from Jooheon, and he didn’t want to be away from him.

Someone was holding Jooheon up, but Hoseok’s vision was going blurry. He couldn’t breathe. Hadn’t been able to breathe, and he realized that the person whispering was trying to get him to breathe, but it was too late now because it didn’t even matter. Hoseok didn’t care if he was breathing right or not and his brain was screaming, and maybe he was too, and his chest hurt so bad, spasmed and stabbed, and he _couldn’t fucking do this again_.

And as if to try to save him, Hoseok’s body shut itself down. He collapsed back into the person’s arms before he even realized it, and then everything was dark.

+++

Everything was so loud, and then it was ridiculously quiet, and Jooheon’s head pounded for a while and then it stopped. He was laying in bed, and he could see flashes of things on the back of his eyelids.

 “What’s happening to him? What’s wrong?”

Changkyun was pacing around the room, around the bed, and Jooheon was looking down at the scene like he was flying over himself.

“I don’t know. Hoseok could tell us what happened, but I don’t know if he’s awake yet.”

Hakyeon was standing next to the head of the bed. His eyes were on Jooheon, and a frown was fixed on his face.

“I thought I fixed it, Hakyeon. I thought with the king’s blood, I had fixed it.”

“You didn’t know all the effects. Hell, no one knew all the effects. We didn’t know it would turn his eyes gold, but it did.”

“We were supposed to all be okay after this. Hoseok’s heart, Hakyeon. It sounded like he was dying.”

“I know, kid, but he’s going to be fine. I’m more worried about Jooheon, honestly. We know how to deal with panic attacks, but this? I’m lost.”

Jooheon had had enough of this. Of watching from somewhere far up. Everything rushed back into him then. It was like waking up out of a nightmare, sitting straight up, gasping for breath, eyes searching the room.

Changkyun appeared in front of him, grabbing his face. “Honey? You okay? Say something, Honey.”

“Changkyun, what…” Jooheon blinked to reorient himself. He wasn’t floating above himself. He was there, right there.

Changkyun smiled a little. “You’re up! You weren’t out very long. I’m glad.” Hakyeon walked forward but didn’t try to sit on the bed.

“What happened?” Hakyeon asked, slow and deliberate.

Jooheon swallowed, and he could still taste strawberries and peaches. “I just…all I did was drink from Hoseok. How long was I out?”

Hakyeon frowned. “Honestly, only a few minutes. And then what happened?”

Changkyun patted at Jooheon’s hair. “Maybe now isn’t the time,” he said without even looking at Hakyeon.

“You said something about Hoseok? Dying?” Jooheon asked, grabbing at Changkyun’s hands. And then it flashed across his eyes like he was looking at it. Hoseok passed out on his bed in the bedroom he hadn’t used in weeks, Kihyun hovering around him, looking down at him concerned, and Taekwoon was pressing a towel to Hoseok’s forehead, patting at it lightly.

“He didn’t die, Honey. He’s being taken care of. We need to focus on you for a second,” Changkyun said.

Jooheon shook his head. “He’s passed out, I’m fine.”

“And how did you know that?” Hakyeon asked softly. Jooheon looked up at him and frowned.

“Does it matter? I just know.”

Hakyeon hummed as he stepped back. “You just know,” he repeated.

Jooheon groaned and waved Changkyun off of him. “I’m fine. I just got a bad headache or something, but I’m fine now.”

“You sure?” Changkyun asked skeptically. Jooheon rolled his shoulders back as he got up out of bed, finding his shirt folded in a chair nearby. He pulled his shirt back on.

“I’m sure. I think it’s just been a while since I had fresh blood, you know?”

“I haven’t had fresh blood in years, but if I had some right now, I wouldn’t pass out,” Hakyeon said.

Jooheon grimaced as he turned toward him. “Either tell me whatever is on your mind or leave me alone.”

“He’s just trying to help,” Changkyun said. Hakyeon bowed his head a bit.

“It’s fine, Changkyun. I’m just worried that Jooheon is trying to deal with things by himself,” Hakyeon said.

Jooheon balled his hands up into fists before looking up at the ceiling. Kihyun was pacing now, pacing back and forth next to Hoseok’s bed, and Hoseok was still unconscious, and he looked so pale, and Jooheon knew that he was seeing exactly what was happening even though he was rooms away. He sighed.

“It’s different. I don’t feel like I did before. I have to walk even slower than before to be normal. I have to be even gentler to not break things. I…I just knew things before but now…now I can see them?” Jooheon said.

Hakyeon tilted his head. “See them?”

“Taekwoon and Kihyun are with Hoseok in his room right now, right?”

Hakyeon’s eyes widened as he nodded a bit. Changkyun shot up off the bed to stand in front of Jooheon.

“You’re psychic now?” he asked.

Jooheon snorted and rubbed at his eyes. “No? It’s not the future. I don’t know.”

“I’ll…I’ll have to go research that. I’ll try to find out as much as I can for you, okay?” Hakyeon said.

Jooheon looked at him and nodded. “Thank you.”

“For now, though, don’t feed from Hoseok. We don’t know if this was a one-time thing or something that’ll happen each time,” Hakyeon said.

Jooheon frowned, but he nodded, agreeing. “Can I go now? Why did Hoseok pass out?”

Hakyeon pressed his lips together. “Me and Taekwoon came because we heard how scared Hoseok was. He was…he was very freaked out. I’m pretty sure he had a panic attack, and then he just…passed out.”

Jooheon felt his heart sink. “How bad was it?”

Hakyeon frowned. He looked over at Changkyun before focusing back on Jooheon. “Pretty bad,” was all that he said. Jooheon nodded and started heading out. He’d be there for him when he woke up at least. It’s the least he could do after making him that upset.

He walked into the room, and Kihyun’s eyes widened.

“Jooheon? You’re awake?” Kihyun asked.

“I’m fine. Get that worried look off your face,” Jooheon said. He grabbed a chair and put it down next to Taekwoon. Taekwoon just watched him as he leaned back in his chair. Jooheon grinned at him. “Thanks for taking care of him.

“Well, of course,” Taekwoon said softly.

Jooheon sighed and reached over to grab at Hoseok’s hand. “Do you think he’ll wake up soon?” Jooheon asked.

“He woke up a little while ago, but he went back to sleep. You had just fed on him, and then he had a panic attack. That can be really exhausting on a body,” Taekwoon said.

“Jooheon,” Kihyun started.

Jooheon blinked up at him. “I said I was fine.”

Kihyun frowned a bit before he looked down at Hoseok. “Fine. I’ll leave you guys, then. If you need anything, though, let me know.”

“Thanks,” Jooheon said, smiling a little at him. Kihyun managed a smile back before he left. Jooheon focused on Kihyun after he left, seeing him walk through the halls until he found Changkyun and hugged him close, kissing at his forehead. Jooheon blinked, and he was back in the room, not wanting to intrude on them.

He looked down at Hoseok, focused on how his heart still seemed a bit too fast, but it wasn’t scarily excited. It didn’t sound like he was dying, at least.

“Do you want me to go?” Taekwoon said.

“Um, I don’t want to kick you out,” Jooheon said.

“I’ll leave then. Yell if you need us,” he said. He walked out, and Jooheon tried following him in his head again.

He saw Taekwoon walk around, looking for someone, until he sighed and made his way into the library. Hakyeon was in there, pulling out books and dropping them on the table. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but he could see Taekwoon’s mouth moving, and Hakyeon not paying attention. Taekwoon eventually walked over to him and grabbed his wrists, making him pay attention. Jooheon swallowed when he saw Hakyeon’s face. He looked scared. Taekwoon hugged him close, and Jooheon shook his head, and he wasn’t there anymore. Wasn’t watching anymore.

He sighed and squeezed Hoseok’s hand.

“I’m sorry I scared you. I don’t know what’s going on either,” he said.

Hoseok didn’t wake up to reply, but his heart was always talking to Jooheon.

_All mine, all mine._

Jooheon smiled a bit and moved closer, laying his head on the mattress. “All yours. I’m right here.” He waited there by Hoseok’s bedside occasionally trying to find other people in the castle in his mind to pass the time until Hoseok’s eyes fluttered open.

Hoseok took one look at Jooheon and started crying. Jooheon pouted as he wiped at his face.

“No, don’t cry,” he said.

“You scared me. Scared me so bad,” Hoseok whimpered. Jooheon moved to sit on the bed and pulled Hoseok up into his arms. Hoseok buried his face in his chest, rubbed his face against his shirt as Jooheon rubbed up and down his back.

“I’m sorry. So sorry,” Jooheon whispered.

Hoseok grabbed tight onto his shirt and shook, just shook in Jooheon’s arms, and Jooheon just held him tighter against him.

“D-don’t leave me,” Hoseok whispered out.

“Hey, none of that. I’m not leaving you. I’m not going to leave you, okay? I’m right here. Always will be.” Jooheon pulled Hoseok’s face up toward him and pressed kisses all over it, hoping it’d be enough to soothe his quick little heart.

+++

Kihyun sighed as he ran his fingers through Changkyun’s hair. “Shh, don’t cry, love, you know I hate it when you cry,” he said. Changkyun was hugging his legs, face buried in his knees, sniffling. When he didn’t answer, Kihyun wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his lap. He rubbed at Changkyun’s back. “At least hug me?” Kihyun tried.

Changkyun sniffed and shifted, throwing his arms around Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun smiled a bit as he hugged him back. He kissed at the side of Changkyun’s face, trying to make him stop. Changkyun whined and pulled away, pouting up at him.

“It’s all my fault,” he said.

Kihyun cupped his face in his hands and squished his cheeks. “No, it isn’t. Don’t blame yourself.”

“If I h-hadn’t given Jooheon that blood-“

“Then he’d still be connected to me and all four of us would be miserable,” Kihyun said. Changkyun sniffed and looked down.

“I know but-“

“But what?” Kihyun asked gently.

Changkyun looked up at him and sighed. “Jooheon passed out and now he has all these powers, and he can’t even feed from his boyfriend. And none of that would’ve happened if I hadn’t given him that blood.”

Kihyun frowned. “Yeah, and me and Jooheon would still be kinda together when neither of us want to be, and you and Hoseok would be incredibly sad still because no matter how okay you guys claimed to be, we could tell neither of you were.”

Changkyun groaned and tilted his head forward against Kihyun’s chest. “I know.”

“We knew that we had no idea how that shit worked, and Jooheon took the risk anyway.” Kihyun kissed the top of Changkyun’s head. “And you just presented the option. Jooheon was the one that made the choice. He could’ve refused it, but he didn’t. Don’t blame yourself for trying to fix things.”

Changkyun looked up at him and rubbed at his eyes. “I guess you’re right,” he mumbled.

Kihyun smiled and ruffled his hair a bit. “I am. And even though this happened today, I know that Jooheon is probably a billion times happier now than he was before. Hoseok has to be, too. I know we are, right?”

Changkyun smiled before leaning in and kissing Kihyun. “We are.”

Kihyun smiled. “So please stop feeling guilty. It hurts my heart to see you cry. Makes me feel like a bad boyfriend.”

Changkyun tackled Kihyun back onto the bed, kissing all over his face. Kihyun gasped, surprised, before he started laughing.

“You’re not a bad boyfriend,” Changkyun said as he settled down against him. Kihyun poked at Changkyun nose.

“Thank you. Now, what were we going to do today before all that happened?”

“You said you wanted to maybe learn how to play video games.”

Kihyun smiled a bit. “Right. I did say that.”

“Do you not want to?”

“I could watch you for a whilee first?” Kihyun suggested. Changkyun hummed.

“If you don’t want to, you don’t have to.”

“Of course, I want to. It’s like one of your favorite things,” Kihyun said. Changkyun smiled before he pushed himself up off of Kihyun. He got up and walked over to the desk where he had put his laptop. Kihyun followed after him and sat down in a chair next to him.

“What do you want to start with?” Changkyun asked as the computer warmed up.

Kihyun pursed his lips as he stared at the screen. “Something colorful? You play a colorful one sometimes where you shoot people, right?”

Changkyun laughed a bit. “Overwatch?”

“Sure.” Changkyun opened up the loading screen, and Kihyun nodded. “Yeah, this one.”

“There’s a lot of characters. We can go through each one if you want?”

Kihyun squinted at the monitor as Changkyun pulled up the character screen. There were so many, he had no idea what to think. “Just play like you normally do,” Kihyun said. He leaned his head on Changkyun’s shoulder. Changkyun leaned his head against his as he started playing.

Kihyun didn’t know much about video games. He never managed to pick them up. But he liked how excited and confident Changkyun got when he played. Changkyun had this habit of keeping his tongue between his teeth whenever he got focused on something, and Kihyun thought it was adorable.

He listened to Changkyun try to calmly explain everything he was doing, but Kihyun wasn’t really listening to the explanation. He just liked the deep little murmurings of his voice. It made him feel calm, calmer than anything else.

“Are you even listening to me?” Changkyun asked at the end of a round. Kihyun blinked and looked up at him.

“Totally.”

“What did I just say then?” Kihyun pouted up at him, and Changkyun laughed. “Ridiculous. I thought you wanted to learn.”

“I never said that. I said that I wanted to watch you play games.”

“But shouldn’t that make you want to learn?”

“Do you want me to learn?” Kihyun didn’t move his head from its spot on Changkyun’s shoulder. Changkyun hummed as he kissed at the top of his head.

“I mean. If you want. I think it’d be fun to play together. We could get you a nice gaming desktop to play on.”

“Is that what you want? A gaming desktop?”

Changkyun snorted and shrugged Kihyun off of him. “I mean, my laptop is fine. I just think it’d be fun.”

Kihyun looked at him as he went back to the main menu. “I like watching you, though. You’re good.”

Changkyun smiled. “How would you know? You have no idea what you’re talking out.”

“You don’t die that much, and you kill people. Isn’t that the point?”

“I guess, you’re right. Even the ignorant understand talent.”

Kihyun choked on a laugh, eyes widening as he turned to stare at Changkyun. “Did you just call me ignorant? Do you know how old I am? How many things I’ve seen?”

Changkyun pressed his lips together, holding in a laugh. “Actually, no. You never told me exactly how old you are. Wanna tell me, grandpa?”

Kihyun’s jaw fell. “Grandpa? Did you just really…call me grandpa?”

“I’m guessing at least one century, right? That’s pretty fucking old, you know.”

“Changkyun! How could you call me old when there’s people like Hyunwoo and Hakyeon around?”

Changkyun snorted. “Great-grandpas.”

Kihyun finally burst out laughing, falling forward against Changkyun. Changkyun draped himself over Kihyun, laughing with him.

“You’re never finding out how old I am now. Nope. Nu-uh,” Kihyun said.

“Aw, come on, grandpa. Let me in on your secrets.”

Kihyun squirmed, trying to get Changkyun off of him. “Call me grandpa one more time, and I swear-“

“Grandpa,” Changkyun enunciated.

Kihyun grinned. He slid out of Changkyun’s grasp. He grabbed onto Changkyun’s arm and yanked him toward him. Changkyun yelped as he fell right into Kihyun’s arms. Kihyun grabbed his hand and turned him around, crossing his arms across his chest and wrapping his arms around him, so he was trapped. Changkyun squirmed a bit, back against Kihyun’s chest, arms crossed and held down. Changkyun whined a bit as he wriggled.

“Ah, not bad for a grandpa, huh?” Kihyun joked.

Changkyun giggled. “Now you called yourself a grandpa, so who really won?”

Kihyun squeezed Changkyun closer, and Changkyun laughed again, wiggling against him. Kihyun leaned down and pressed his lips to Changkyun’s ear. “I don’t know. Why don’t you get up and tell me?”

He felt Changkyun shiver in his hold before he struggled again, tried to yank his hands out of his grasp, but Kihyun was much stronger than he looked. He held tight to Changkyun, laughing a bit as Changkyun finally went boneless, giving up.

“I’m sorry I called you grandpa, Ki,” Changkyun mumbled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“You could catch me whispering all the way across the grounds, and you’re going to act like you’re suddenly deaf. Very funny.”

“Hm, sure am,” Kihyun said. Changkyun laughed.

“Fine! Fine. I’m sorry I called you grandpa.”

Kihyun hummed. “Much better.” He kissed Changkyun’s cheek before letting him go. He didn’t realize his mistake until he was pinned onto the floor, his chair overturned next to him. Changkyun smirked down at him.

“Much better,” Changkyun said.

Kihyun licked his lips and stared up at him. “You have about five seconds before this gets serious.”

“Oooh, and what does that entail exactly?”

Kihyun tried to fight a smile. “Four seconds.”

“You know, I’m probably just as strong as you.”

“Three.”

“Serious, he says. Look at you, you’re trying not to laugh.”

Kihyun raised a brow. “Two.”

Changkyun leaned down close to him, lips only a few inches away his. “Oh, please please _please_ , try me, Ki,” he whispered.

Kihyun let out a little breath. “Changkyun.”

Changkyun smiled, his eyes starting to turn red. “Weren’t you counting?”

Kihyun licked his lips and grinned. “One.”

Kihyun kicked his legs up and flipped them over, causing Changkyun to squeal again. Kihyun quickly made him quiet, though, pressing his lips hard against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!   
> Thanks for reading!  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yikeslike)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yikeslike)


	4. You're My Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bliss? What if they never get there? What if nightmares and choices and life always get in the way?   
> Maybe just sleeping in their arms is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of feelings up ahead

When Hyungwon had woken up before, he had only settled down onto the bed to fall back to sleep. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo had just laughed a bit, and Hyunwoo decided to just settle down next to him and go ahead and sleep. At first, Minhyuk had tried to read a book, but he had ended up just watching them. He was glad that Hyungwon seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but he couldn’t say the same for Hyunwoo.

Minhyuk wondered if there were any vampires that didn’t have nightmares. He reached past Hyungwon to run his fingers through Hyunwoo’s hair and watched as his face relaxed some. Minhyuk smiled a bit. He kept doing that, knowing it helped Hyunwoo sleep. He wondered what Hyunwoo had nightmares about. If it was something that Minhyuk knew about or something from long ago before he had even been born.

Hyungwon’s heartbeat picked up a bit, and Minhyuk looked down to find Hyungwon slowly opening his eyes up at him. Minhyuk leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“Hey, baby. Feeling better?” he whispered.

Hyungwon rubbed at his eyes before he pushed himself up, stretching his hands up toward the ceiling. “Yeah. I’m sorry about-“

“Don’t apologize for crying.” Minhyuk readjusted so he was leaning back against the headboard in the space that Hyungwon left when he sat up. He kept running his fingers through Hyunwoo’s hair. Hyungwon turned around and looked at him. His eyes were puffy and swollen from crying, and he was still frowning a bit. Minhyuk frowned back. “Hey, no, come here.” Minhyuk held his free arm open toward him. Hyungwon pouted a bit before leaning against Minhyuk’s chest.

“I love you,” Hyungwon sighed out as Minhyuk wrapped his arm around him.

“I love you, too.”

“I wanna talk, but he’s asleep,” Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk raised a brow. “I could wake him up?”

“Jesus, no. He needs to sleep. I can wait.”

Minhyuk squeezed him a bit. He was so warm and nice. It was incredible how someone so much taller than him could feel so small in his arms. Like if he didn’t focus, he would just slip right through his fingers like dandelion seeds in the wind. “You can go back to sleep if you want?”

Hyungwon shook his head. “I’m fine. I can’t keep just…sleeping everything away.”

“You’re not sleeping everything away. You’ve been sad, and it’s not a good thing to try to just sleep through it, but it happens.”

“Do you guys take turns sleeping on purpose?” Hyungwon asked.

Minhyuk’s hand slowed a bit. “What do you mean?”

Hyungwon hummed before he picked up his head to look at him. “You guys never sleep at the same time. One of you always stays up.”

“Oh. I mean. We do take turns, yeah.”

“Any particular reason why?” Hyungwon asked. Minhyuk bit his lip. He knew why. Of course, he knew why. It wasn’t a coincidence that he and Hyunwoo staggered out their sleeping schedules. He just didn’t know how to explain all of that to Hyungwon.

“Um. Well.”

“Does it have to do with your nightmares?”

Minhyuk let out a little laugh, surprised. “What?”

Hyungwon reached over and ran his fingers through Hyunwoo’s hair, brushing past Minhyuk’s hand. “You’re doing this. And Hyunwoo does it to you when you sleep.”

“You’re very observant,” Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon smiled. “And you woke up from one, once. Remember? When Hyunwoo wasn’t here once?”

“Yes, I do remember that.” Hyungwon laid his head back down onto his chest, hand still laying on Hyunwoo’s head. Minhyuk looked over and laughed at how ridiculous they looked, both their hands just laying on Hyunwoo’s head. “Wow, and he still hasn’t woken up,” Minhyuk mumbled.

Hyungwon giggled. “I told you he needed the sleep.”

“So, we might have nightmares sometimes. Who doesn’t?” Minhyuk said.

“I was just wondering. Does this help?” Hyungwon asked, moving his hand a bit against Minhyuk’s.

Minhyuk looked over at Hyunwoo before looking back down at Hyungwon. “I think so. It’s comforting at the very least.”

“You guys are going to be the death of me,” Hyungwon said after a while. Minhyuk blinked before he looked down at Hyungwon.

“What?”

Hyungwon sighed. “I worry about you guys so much. Nightmares. Politics. All that stuff. And I just can’t help, you know?”

Minhyuk frowned and squeezed Hyungwon closer. “You help by being here. You make us happy, you know?”

Hyungwon smiled a bit. He moved up and kissed Minhyuk, a quick press of lips before he pulled away. “I’m glad.”

Hyunwoo groaned, and they both turned to look at him. He opened one eye, then looked up at their hands.

“Um. Hello?” he said.

Hyungwon snorted and pulled his hand away. “Hey. Sleep well?” Minhyuk scratched at the top of Hyunwoo’s head until he sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

“Yeah. I feel better,” Hyunwoo said. He leaned over and kissed both of their cheeks before sitting up and leaning against the headboard. “I hope I wasn’t asleep too long.”

“I only woke up a little while ago,” Hyungwon said. He rolled off of Minhyuk to lay his head on Hyunwoo’s thigh. Minhyuk scoffed.

“I see how it is. I can’t compete with his thighs, huh?”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “Don’t be that way.”

Hyunwoo laughed a bit before he started running his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair. “You feel better, baby?”

“You know, sometimes it feels like I’m dating two of the same person,” Hyungwon said. Minhyuk laughed as he leaned against his shoulder.

“We are very different people,” he said.

“Unless it comes to you. We’re pretty similar in that regard,” Hyunwoo added.

“Ugh, too sweet. Too much,” Hyungwon said as he sat up between them, turning to face them.

“I’m sorry for him, he just gets like that sometimes,” Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon nodded and smiled at them. He crossed his legs and cleared his throat. “So, like. I cried a lot?”

Minhyuk frowned. “Is that a question?”

Hyungwon chuckled a bit. “It was supposed to be more of a segue? Anyway, I am like terrible at talking about my feelings.”

“It’s okay. We understand,” Hyunwoo said softly.

Hyungwon sighed and looked down. “I just have a lot of things going on in my head, and I think I finally just burst, you know?”

Hyunwoo had been right. When it came to Hyungwon, they were almost perfectly in sync. Both of them moved forward at the same time and took his hands, and then all of them just laughed because of course they did something like that. Hyungwon just scooted closer to them, and they both dropped their hands to his knees. Hyungwon rolled his eyes for a second, but he was smiling.

“I promise you won’t be lonely. We’re sorry that we’ve been neglecting you, and we won’t let it happen again,” Hyunwoo said.

Hyungwon shook his head. “No, I mean, I understood. You guys were really busy. And it wasn’t just you guys, there’s…other things.”

Minhyuk tilted his head and squeezed Hyungwon’s leg. “What things, baby?”

Hyungwon sighed. “I don’t know how much you guys know about what it was like for me before I came here.”

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo looked at each other. They probably knew more than Hyungwon realized. They had looked through all the applications, looked over Hyungwon’s and had deemed him good enough to show Kihyun. Hyuk reported directly to Minhyuk while he was with Hyungwon, telling them what they needed to get his situation sorted.

Hyuk had told him about the way Hyungwon’s family actively tried to stop him. How they would harass and call him and say terrible things to him. How Hyungwon had kept such a cool face until he got to be alone. Minhyuk squeezed Hyungwon’s leg again.

“I think we know enough,” he said softly.

Hyungwon chuckled a bit. He sniffed. “The guy that…shot Jooheon. He sounded like my dad. Just what he said. I don’t think my dad would actually hurt anyone like that. But I just…”

“Hey, hey, hey, Hyungwon, look at me,” Minhyuk said softly, reaching up to cup Hyungwon’s cheek. Hyungwon looked at him, and his eyes were watery, and Minhyuk felt his heart break a little. “Are you worried about your parents?”

Hyungwon shook his head. “No. I don’t think about them at all except…”

“Except for what?” Hyunwoo asked.

Hyungwon swallowed. “I saw a lot that day, you know? I saw Jooheon get shot, and everyone losing their minds, and then I saw the guy that shot him get…killed.”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened. “You…saw that?”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon said softly.

Hyunwoo pulled Hyungwon into his lap and held him close. “Fuck, why didn’t you tell us, baby? If I had known-“

“What could you have done?” Hyungwon said, pushing Hyunwoo back a bit. Hyunwoo looked at him, face starting to fall. Hyungwon sighed and looked down. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Minhyuk petted at Hyungwon’s head, gently, softly. Like holding a dandelion. “We know, baby, it’s okay. But we thought you were, you know, okay about that whole situation. Like you were separate from the whole issue, and that’s our fault.”

“No, it’s my fault. I just. Thought if I acted okay it would be okay,” Hyungwon said.

“Well, if it’s not okay we’ll be here for you. Always,” Hyunwoo said.

“I didn’t want to bother you guys,” Hyungwon said.

“We love you, Hyungwon. You’re never going to bother us, okay?” Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon pouted before throwing his arms around both of them and pulling them close. Minhyuk buried his face in Hyungwon’s neck and shushed him when he shook a little. Hyunwoo wrapped his arm around him and squeezed back.

“I love you, too. Both of you. So much,” Hyungwon whispered out. He sniffed, and Minhyuk pouted, kissing where his neck met his shoulder.

“It’s okay, baby, we’ve got you,” he said.

“Don’t hold it in anymore, it’s okay. We know it’s hard. But we’re here,” Hyunwoo whispered.

Hyungwon laughed a little as he pulled away. “You said we have a week?”

Minhyuk smiled a little before he pinched lightly at his cheek. “A whole week.”

“I don’t even know what I want to do first,” Hyungwon said.

Hyunwoo hummed. “I have an idea.”

Hyungwon turned his face toward him, and Hyunwoo instantly pressed his lips to his. Minhyuk watched as Hyungwon melted into it, his heart picking up speed in his ear. Hyungwon pulled away, smiling, and Hyunwoo and Minhyuk smiled back.

Hyungwon nodded. “Yeah. Sounds like a great idea, actually,” he said softly.

Minhyuk laughed before he pulled Hyungwon onto him as he fell back onto the mattress. Hyungwon giggled as he fell until Minhyuk was kissing him.

Sometimes Minhyuk worried. Hyungwon was delicate and soft. A dandelion. Cotton candy. Beautiful and on the brink of dissolving into nothing on the palm of his hand, the tip of his tongue. At least here, squirming and smiling and giggling between the two of them, Minhyuk knew they could keep him safe.

Minhyuk sighed as Hyungwon pulled his shirt off and kissed at his collarbones. He wasn’t going to interrupt, wouldn’t dare, now that Hyungwon had that little sparkle in his eyes back. But the worry itched at the back of his mind. They still had to talk to Hyungwon about changing him, and Minhyuk knew he had to do it as soon as possible, at the very least to be able to make Hyungwon seem less fragile in his mind.

+++

Hoseok had not let Jooheon out of his sight since it happened. They had gone everywhere together before, but now Hoseok didn’t want his alone time anymore. He didn’t even want to sleep, and when he did sleep, he barely did, and it was making both of them stressed.

“Babe, you really need to sleep,” Jooheon said softly. Hoseok had been fighting his own exhaustion again, nodding off before he’d smack lightly at his cheeks, as they sat in the meeting room while Kihyun tried to write up a press release. Hoseok just shook his head a bit before crossing his arms.

“I’m fine,” Hoseok replied.

“Me and Jooheon can finish this up by ourselves. It might take a while, and it’s late,” Kihyun said.

“I said. I’m fine.”

Jooheon sighed and pushed his chair out to face Hoseok’s. “No, you’re not. You’re exhausted, babe. Please just go to bed.” Hoseok frowned at him, and Jooheon frowned back. “At least sleep here, then? I’ll carry you to bed when we’re done.”

Hoseok seemed to be contemplating this, but his lids were heavy, and the quiet whispering of his heart was already slowing down like he had already fallen asleep. He blinked, slow and hard, before he finally nodded a bit. Jooheon sighed before he took off his hoodie and balled it up before putting it on the table.

“You can lay your head on that,” he said. Hoseok wrapped his arms around the hoodie before laying his head down. All it took was two breaths, and Hoseok was sound asleep. Jooheon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry to like intrude, but are you guys okay?” Kihyun asked softly.

Jooheon looked up at him and rubbed at his face. “I don’t know. He’s been weird since…you know.”

Kihyun looked at Hoseok. “Define weird.”

Jooheon leaned back and rubbed up and down Hoseok’s back gently. He didn’t move at all. “It’s like he thinks if we’re apart something horrible will happen. He tries to stay awake way longer than he should, too.”

“That’s killing you, isn’t it? Watching him be so exhausted.”

“You have no idea. He’s miserable, so I’m miserable.”

Kihyun tapped his fingers against the keyboard. “Have you talked to him?”

Jooheon blinked up at him. “Yes, but nothing I say makes it any better.”

Kihyun sighed. “Maybe he should talk to Changkyun about how things get better. He’s kind of the champion of the things will work out movement now.”

Jooheon bit his lip. “Maybe. But Changkyun is still…”

“He’s getting better. I could make sure he eats beforehand.”

“You know, you still act like you made me,” Jooheon said with a smile.

Kihyun laughed a little. “I guess I do, but you’re still my friend. Minhyuk calls me a perpetual worrier.”

“He’s right. I’ll talk to him about it, then. Talking to Changkyun.”

“Good.”

“Now, we should probably finish up this press release.”

“Ugh, I know. I’m not talking to a reporter directly until everyone calms the hell down.”

Jooheon smiled as Kihyun started rereading what he had down, so he could correct things or tell him to add things. They stayed there for another hour and a half until Kihyun was finally satisfied enough to send it off. When Kihyun packed up his laptop, Jooheon shook Hoseok awake long enough for him to wrap himself around Jooheon, burying his face in Jooheon’s neck before falling right back to sleep.

“It’s kinda funny. He’s all big and muscular, and you carry him around like a baby,” Kihyun said.

Jooheon rolled his eyes, holding Hoseok up by his thighs. “I’ll see you later, Ki.”

Kihyun smiled as he held the door open. “Later.”

Jooheon happily walked past him back down to his bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind him and walked to the bathroom. He kissed Hoseok’s face lightly.

“Hey, come on. You need to brush your teeth and stuff,” Jooheon whispered. Hoseok groaned, shutting his eyes tight as he dropped his feet to the ground.

“’M so tired,” he mumbled.

“If you had gone to bed hours ago like you probably should have, you wouldn’t be too tired to brush your teeth now.”

Hoseok sniffed, squinted at Jooheon before he turned toward the sink and turned it on. Jooheon came up next to him to brush his own teeth.

“I’m not a fucking kid,” Hoseok said around a mouthful of toothpaste and toothbrush.

Jooheon blinked at him. “I know you’re not.”

“You just scolded me like I was one.”

Jooheon sighed before he rinsed out his mouth. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have done that. But I was frustrated because of how tired you’re making yourself for no reason.”

Hoseok rinsed his mouth out before dropping his toothbrush in the holder and walking out toward the bedroom. Jooheon watched as he stripped his clothes off, dropping them on the ground like breadcrumbs on a trail toward the bed.

“You’re not putting on pajamas?” Jooheon asked after him.

“Nope,” Hoseok called back before he crawled into bed. Jooheon expected him to lay down and sleep, but instead he sat up, squinting back at him. Jooheon walked over and took his clothes off in the same way Hoseok had before. He got in bed, laid down next to Hoseok, and then Hoseok finally laid down, wrapping an arm around his middle.

“Don’t leave before I wake up,” Hoseok mumbled.

“I’ll be right here, okay?”

Hoseok nodded a bit before he fell asleep, head on Jooheon’s shoulder. Jooheon sighed and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

Jooheon hated nights like these. Nights where Hoseok slept fitfully, and he would wake up to clutch at him, his mouth always tripping over Jooheon’s name, and Jooheon had to shush him and tell him that he was there, always there, and that he was okay until he fell back to sleep to have another nightmare to wake up from.

Time didn’t matter in times like this. The nights felt eternal, but Jooheon stayed because Hoseok needed to sleep, and he couldn’t if Jooheon wasn’t there. And Jooheon felt helpless because he didn’t know how to make it better for him. Hoseok had just woken up again, and Jooheon was kissing at his forehead when there was a knock on the door.

Hoseok jumped, sat straight up and pulled the covers up around him. Jooheon frowned as he sat up, and without moving, he tried to see in his mind. Hyungwon was standing outside their door, rubbing at his eyes. Jooheon blinked, and he was right back. He tilted his head and looked over at Hoseok.

“It’s Hyungwon.”

Hoseok let out a sigh and leaned back against the headboard. “Why would he be knocking?”

“I don’t know. I’ll go check, okay?” Jooheon said. After Hoseok nodded, he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants from the ground. He walked to the door and opened it.

Hyungwon smiled at him a little. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“We were both awake. Did you need something?”

Hyungwon glanced past him into the darkness of the room before looking back at him. He cleared his throat a bit. “They could hear it, and they were worried, but they didn’t want to intrude, so I’m doing it for them,” Hyungwon said quietly.

Jooheon raised a brow. “Excuse me?”

Hyungwon sighed. “Hoseok’s having nightmares, right?”

Jooheon squared his shoulders a bit, defensiveness filling in somewhere in his stomach. “Everyone has nightmares.”

Hyungwon took a step back. “Minhyuk has the worst nightmares, you know. He wakes up screaming, and it takes a while for him to realize where he is again.”

Jooheon swallowed and looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. But sometimes, the little things help stop the nightmares, you know? Hyunwoo sings to him sometimes, and just talks to him while he sleeps, and he sleeps better. It doesn’t always work, but it could help?” Hyungwon said softly.

Jooheon sighed. “You really left both of your boyfriends alone for us?”

Hyungwon laughed a bit. “Anything to help, I guess. They were very worried, you know, but they keep to themselves. Anyways, go back to bed. I’m sorry I bothered you.”

Jooheon shook his head. “You’re fine. And thanks. I…I appreciate it.”

Hyungwon smiled at him before he started walking down the hallway. Jooheon took a step back and closed the door.

“Is everything okay?” Hoseok asked. Jooheon turned around, and then he was right there in bed next to him. He kissed Hoseok before nodding.

“Everything is fine. You still tired?” Hoseok nodded and sunk back into bed. Jooheon kissed his forehead before he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Hoseok whispered. He nuzzled close to Jooheon and sighed.

“Want me to sing to you?”

Hoseok laughed a little. “You sing?”

“Quite well, actually.”

Hoseok laughed again, and it made Jooheon smile. Hoseok wrapped his arms around Jooheon and settled there against him. “Yeah. I’d love to hear you sing.”

Jooheon cleared his throat a bit. He cradled the back of Hoseok’s head gently before he hummed a little bit to try to get the tune. Hoseok sighed, relaxed, and leaned closer.

“ _The evening breeze…caressed the trees…tenderly…”_ Jooheon sang softly.

Hoseok went so still, calmer than Jooheon had seen him in days. He took a deep breath, sighing against his chest. He fell asleep like that, pressed close to Jooheon, and calm. Jooheon just kept singing, quietly, like murmuring a secret, and was happy when Hoseok slept through the rest of the night.

+++

“You know we have to go back to working tomorrow,” Minhyuk said. He was leaning back against Hyunwoo’s chest as Hyungwon slept, head laying in Hyunwoo’s lap, arms wrapped around Minhyuk’s legs. Hyunwoo frowned. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of Minhyuk’s head.

“That’s tomorrow. Why bring it up now?”

Minhyuk laughed a bit. “I just needed you to be aware.”

“Trust me, I’m fully aware of how long we have before we have to rejoin the real world.”

“We have to talk to him today,” Minhyuk said.

Hyunwoo clicked his tongue as he looked back down at Hyungwon. He had managed to stop Minhyuk from asking all week. He didn’t want for them to be distracted about the logistics and choices and feelings involved in asking that. Time was running out for postponing, he guessed.

“Okay. After breakfast, we’ll talk to him,” Hyunwoo said.

“Good. And…”

“And?”

“We won’t get upset, no matter who he chooses.”

Hyunwoo cupped Minhyuk’s chin and turned his head a bit to look at him. Minhyuk blinked up at him. Hyunwoo kissed him before letting him go. “If you want to make him so badly, just offer it,” he said softly.

Minhyuk sighed and shook his head. “You want to, too.”

Hyunwoo wrapped his arm around Minhyuk and leaned forward a bit to kiss at the back of his neck. “Yes, but I want you two to be happy more than anything.”

Minhyuk laughed a bit before he turned around to look at him. “I know. Making it Hyungwon’s choice will probably make him happier.”

Hyunwoo frowned. “Or it’ll make him feel bad for having to choose one of us.”

“This argument is getting old,” Minhyuk grumbled.

“Fine. No arguing. His choice. But we’re not going to rush him, either, okay?”

“It shouldn’t take him that long, should it?”

“Me or Hyungwon, then?”

Minhyuk pouted. “You’re right.”

Hyunwoo hummed before kissing the pout off of Minhyuk’s lips. “I know it sucks, but it’s the way things are.”

Hyungwon groaned, and they both turned to look at him. Hyunwoo thought Hyungwon was adorable when he was waking up. All squinty-eyed and mumbly as he rubbed at his face until he stretched his arms up above his head, his hands brushing up against Hyunwoo’s stomach as he did.

Hyunwoo ran his hands through Hyungwon’s hair. “Good morning, baby. Sleep well?”

Hyungwon smiled a bit up at them. “Yeah. You guys were talking a lot.”

“Sorry. We didn’t mean to wake you,” Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon shook his head and pushed himself up and out of bed, padding toward the bathroom. Hyunwoo watched him until he closed the bathroom door behind him.

“So after breakfast?” Minhyuk asked.

“After breakfast. I’d be willing to wait even longer honestly, so we could spend the day just doing whatever.”

“No. If we keep putting it off, we’ll never do it.”

Hyunwoo sighed and picked Minhyuk up and moved him, so he was between his legs. Minhyuk whined, but he didn’t fight back.

“I know what you’re doing,” Minhyuk said.

“And what am I doing?” Hyunwoo asked as he started kissing Minhyuk’s neck.

Minhyuk tilted his head a bit, and Hyunwoo kissed up to his jaw before kissing back down his neck. Minhyuk let out a breath. “Trying to postpone breakfast,” he whispered out.

Hyunwoo chuckled, and then the bathroom door opened. Hyunwoo didn’t look up, but he could feel Minhyuk turn to look. He listened to the way Hyungwon’s heart picked up as he walked over, bare feet treading over the wooden floors. Hyungwon got back in the bed, straddling Minhyuk.

“I go to the bathroom for five minutes,” he mumbled.

Hyunwoo laughed as he pulled away. He reached over and grabbed Hyungwon’s chin and pulled him closer over Minhyuk’s shoulder to kiss him. Hyungwon moaned into the kiss, his hands running up Minhyuk’s body, and Minhyuk trembled, leaning back against Hyunwoo’s chest.

Hyunwoo licked into Hyungwon’s mouth, and he still tasted minty from his toothpaste, and Minhyuk squirmed a bit before he whispered the word _fuck_. Minhyuk’s breath was hot against Hyunwoo’s cheek, and then Hyungwon was pulling away to kiss Minhyuk. Hyunwoo smiled as he watched, reaching to feel down Minhyuk’s body.

Hyungwon pulled away and looked at them, lazy smile on his face. He reached down and ran his hand over Minhyuk’s hardening cock. Hyunwoo stopped kissing at Minhyuk.

“How?” Hyunwoo asked softly. Because sometimes things lined themselves up, but sometimes it didn’t. Lots of times it didn’t, but that was fine. Hyungwon hummed as he thought. But then Minhyuk shook his head.

“His stomach is growling, he needs to eat,” he said.

Hyungwon pouted. “It’s not fair that you can hear that.”

“But I can, so we can put a raincheck on this whole situation to have breakfast,” Minhyuk said. Hyunwoo sighed and leaned back as Minhyuk got up out of his lap and went to the closet to find clothes.

Hyungwon groaned before he slumped forward into Hyunwoo’s arms. “Since when does he shut sex down?”

Hyunwoo rubbed up and down Hyungwon’s back. “Whenever he worries about you.”

Hyungwon batted his eyelashes up at him. “After though? After breakfast?”

Hyunwoo chuckled a bit before kissing his forehead. “Go get dressed before Minhyuk starts going on and on about you needing to eat and the digestive system or something.”

“I heard that,” Minhyuk said as he walked back out of the closet fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

“Better get going then,” Hyungwon said as he got up to go get dressed.

“You, too,” Minhyuk said, poking at Hyunwoo’s chest.

“Just couldn’t let me postpone breakfast, could you?” Hyunwoo asked softly.

Minhyuk frowned and shook his head. “Not this time.”

Hyunwoo sighed before he got up and got dressed. It wasn’t long before the three of them were wandering back down to the kitchen. Hyungwon walked over to make his usual bowl of cereal before sitting down at the counter to eat. Minhyuk tapped his fingers on the stone of the counter.

“Is that all you want, baby? I could cook you something. Pancakes maybe?”

“You can make pancakes?”

“Yeah. I think they’re pretty good,” Minhyuk said. Hyungwon looked over at Hyunwoo for confirmation, and Hyunwoo nodded.

“They are pretty good,” he said.

“Okay. I could eat some pancakes. Don’t make too many though, you know I don’t eat much.”

“Got it,” Minhyuk said with a smile. Then he was whirling around the kitchen, grabbing ingredients and mixing and humming to himself.

It was frenzied, but Minhyuk always could be. He was always hurrying about from place to place and always chattering or humming or singing. But Hyunwoo knew this was different. This was anxious and nervous in the way his voice would go high and break when it usually didn’t and how he’d switch tunes after only a bar or two.

Hyungwon chewed at his cereal slowly, his eyes trying to follow Minhyuk. He kept squinting at him, like he was trying to figure something out. Especially when Minhyuk had to slow down in front of the stove, fingers tapping against his thigh or the counter or at the spatula’s handle because he couldn’t hurry through cooking it.

“Minhyuk, you don’t have to rush,” Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk turned to just smile at him before turning back to stare at the stove. Hyungwon picked up his bowl and drank the last bit of milk left in the bowl. He placed it on the counter again, and then Minhyuk was there, picking it up and taking it to the dishwasher before going back to the stove.

Hyungwon crossed his arms and leaned forward against the counter. “Lots of energy today?”

Minhyuk whirled around, almost like a twirl. Hyunwoo almost winced at how obvious it was that he was nervous. “Oh, um, I guess I am a bit hyper, huh?” Minhyuk said before he laughed a bit and turned back around.

Hyungwon looked at Hyunwoo and poked his arm. Hyunwoo looked back and shrugged. Sighing, Hyungwon leaned his head on Hyunwoo’s arm.

“Do we have syrup?” Hyungwon asked, eyes still on Minhyuk. In a few seconds, Minhyuk had ran into the pantry, grabbed the syrup, and dropped it on the counter before finally taking the pancake and putting it on a plate. He put the plate in front of Hyungwon and smiled.

“There! Hopefully it’s good,” Minhyuk said. Hyungwon blinked up at him before he grabbed the syrup and poured it on. He took a bite and smiled up at Minhyuk.

“It’s great. Mind telling me what the fuck is going on now?” he asked.

Minhyuk’s face fell. “W-what do you mean?”

“Oh, come on. I’ve never seen you this hyper. Just tell me whatever it is you made these pancakes to soften the blow for.”

“It wasn’t to soften a blow,” Minhyuk muttered.

Hyunwoo sighed and put his hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder. “Look, we just wanted to bring something up, but we’re nervous.”

Hyungwon blinked at him before sighing and taking another bite of the pancake. “Bring what up?”

“Was I that bad? It was supposed to be after breakfast,” Minhyuk asked.

“Yes,” Hyunwoo and Hyungwon said at the same time. They raised their brows at each other for a moment before laughing.

Minhyuk smiled a bit. “Cute.”

“Just spit it out,” Hyungwon said.

“Well. Hyungwon, you know we love you,” Minhyuk said.

“So much,” Hyunwoo added. Hyungwon looked at them and licked his lips.

“I love you, too,” he said back, and he sounded apprehensive. Like the words were a question instead of a sure statement.

Minhyuk sighed. “And we want you to be with us.”

“Aren’t I with you already?” Hyungwon asked.

“Of course, baby,” Hyunwoo said as he leaned in to kiss Hyungwon’s temple.

“But we just thought you should be thinking about…you know,” Minhyuk said.

“Becoming a vampire,” Hyunwoo finished for him.

Hyungwon looked back and forth between them. “I mean, I thought that could wait a little.”

“It can. We just thought we should bring it up,” Hyunwoo said.

“Okay. Well, I’ll think about it,” Hyungwon said, obviously not understanding why it’s a big deal.

“That’s…that’s not all. Look, you have an idea on how it works, right? Changing you?” Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon licked his lips. “I saw Kihyun do it to Jooheon.”

Hyunwoo looked down. “Right. Well, usually it’s not that dire of a situation. It can be nice.”

“Of course,” Hyungwon said slowly.

Minhyuk leaned on the counter to get closer to him. “Only one of us can actually do it, though, baby.”

Hyungwon’s eyes ran between the two of them before he sank back in his seat some. “Oh.”

“We figured it’d be better to give you time to think about who you want to do it,” Minhyuk said softly.

Hyungwon’s face scrunched up, but he didn’t answer. Hyunwoo looked at Minhyuk, and he could see the stress set in on his features. Hyunwoo pinched lightly at Hyungwon’s cheek. “But you don’t have to make a decision now. It’s not even that urgent, okay?”

“Yeah, we just thought it’d be better for you to know,” Minhyuk said.

“I really have to pick one of you?” Hyungwon mumbled.

“I mean, you get both of us forever. It’s just that one of us will have made you,” Hyunwoo said softly.

“I know what that means. I see the way Changkyun is around Kihyun. How Jooheon was around Kihyun.”

“Well, it’d be more like Changkyun and Kihyun. It’d be something happy,” Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon scoffed. “For one of you. What about the other one?”

“We’ll be fine. It’s not like you’ll stop loving us if you choose the other one,” Hyunwoo said.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes before shoving his plate away from him. “I don’t want anymore.”

“Baby,” Minhyuk said.

“Baby what?” Hyungwon spat back. Minhyuk pulled back, lips forming a pout. Hyungwon groaned before he got up.

Hyunwoo grabbed his hand. “Hyungwon, please, we didn’t want to make you upset.”

“It’s frustrating, okay? I love _both_ of you. I want _both_ of you. And you told me it’d be fine. That the three of us could be together, and it’d be fine. Me picking one of you isn’t fine,” Hyungwon said.

“It is fine, though. Don’t think of it as picking one of us over the other,” Hyunwoo said.

“Then what else is it? Which one of you am I going to be fucking clinging to for the rest of my life and which one gets to watch?”

“It’s not like that. Look at Hyuk. Do you see him clinging to Hakyeon all the time? Do you see him ignoring Hongbin or Wonsik?” Minhyuk asked.

Hyungwon sighed. “Fine.”

“Fine?” Hyunwoo asked.

“I don’t want to make a choice today, so can we stop talking about it? Tomorrow you guys have to go back to working, and I don’t want to fight.”

“Okay. We weren’t asking to change you anytime soon,” Hyunwoo said. Minhyuk reached his hand out toward Hyungwon, and Hyungwon took it. Minhyuk smiled.

Hyunwoo sighed. He knew that this argument wasn’t over. Not really. It was just being postponed like he had tried to postpone the talk. But they had never really argued before, the three of them. He watched Minhyuk kiss Hyungwon’s cheek awkwardly, like it would fix everything. Hyungwon smiled at him like everything was fixed.

Hyunwoo wasn’t a fan of pretending. But it didn’t feel like pretending when Hyungwon grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his seat. Hyungwon wasn’t smiling as easily as they made their way back to the bedroom, but he still smiled. He still kissed them like he meant it and loved them, and Hyunwoo was glad that the love wasn’t pretend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Jooheon is singing is Tenderly by Chet Baker.   
> Kudos and comments always always always appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy!


	5. Only Thing I See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime's all that's needed is a single moment of pure joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, I can still write happy things. Who knew?

Changkyun was sitting in Kihyun’s lap in the meeting room because he refused to use his own chair now. Minhyuk was sitting next to them, staring at his laptop as Hyunwoo sat next to him reading notes on his notepad. Jooheon sighed as he slumped forward on the table and pouted.

“Can we start soon?” Jooheon asked.

Minhyuk glanced over his laptop and pouted back at Jooheon. “Yeah, sorry. Give me a second.”

“Where’s Hoseok?” Changkyun asked.

Jooheon’s eyes went a bit glossy for a second before he blinked it away. “He and Hyungwon are having dinner together.”

“Ugh, I miss when we used to all have dinner together,” Changkyun grumbled. Kihyun squeezed his side, and he startled, whirling his head around to look at him. Kihyun’s lips were pursed together like he was holding back a laugh.

“Sorry,” he said.

Changkyun rolled his eyes before he leaned back against Kihyun and pulled his arms around his middle. Kihyun lets him easily, like it was his idea to hold him in the first place.

“Well, we have a few things you need to attend, and I say need because we’ve all been hermits since you and Jooheon went abroad two months ago,” Minhyuk said.

“So, I’ll go. I always do,” Kihyun said.

“Right, but the much more complicated is who are you bringing with you?”

Changkyun squeezed around Kihyun’s wrists. “I mean, I’ll go,” he said.

Minhyuk looked at him and smiled a little. “I figured that much. I just meant if Jooheon was going.”

Jooheon pushed himself up off the table and tapped his fingers on the wood. “Technically, I’m supposed to be, right?”

“Technically,” Hyunwoo said.

“And I’m guessing it’d be weird if I brought Hoseok,” Jooheon said.

“Well, one of these is an overnight stay, so I don’t see a problem with you bringing Hoseok along,” Minhyuk said.

Jooheon ran his hands through his hair. “Is there a way for me to like…stop being prince? It should be Changkyun anyway.”

Changkyun’s heart stuttered a bit. He leaned forward against the table. “You sure you want that, honey?”

“I mean, I was never supposed to be the prince in the first place. And I’d much rather just help out like Hyunwoo and Minhyuk do.”

“I mean, people have abdicated the throne before, haven’t they?” Minhyuk asked Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo was chewing on his lip, looking spaced out. “Um, I don’t…remember. But I’m sure you can.”

Changkyun squinted at him before waving his hand a bit. “You alright?”

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Hyunwoo said as he shook his head and readjusted in his seat.

“Well, I support whatever you want to do, Jooheon,” Kihyun said.

“Thanks, Ki.”

“And if it hasn’t happened before, then there’s a first time for everything, right?” Kihyun said. Jooheon smiled at him and nodded a bit.

“Great. So I’ll take that as you not going, then?” Minhyuk asked.

Jooheon nodded. “If they ask, just tell them I’ll be making an announcement soon or something,”

“Wait, so does that make me the prince then?” Changkyun asked, pointing at himself.

Kihyun kissed the back of his neck. “It does.”

Changkyun smiled and squirmed a little, and Jooheon smiled at him. “I mean, it’s the way things are supposed to be anyway,” Jooheon said.

“Well, we’ll work on that, then,” Minhyuk said as he typed a few things up.

“Anything else for the day?” Kihyun asked.

Minhyuk looked over at Kihyun for a moment, raising his brow. When Changkyun turned to look at Kihyun, he just smiled up at him. He looked back over to Minhyuk who sighed and closed his laptop.

“Changkyun, I need you to come look over things with me,” Minhyuk said.

Changkyun tilted his head. “Things?”

“Yep. Things. Come on,” he said as he stood up. Changkyun looked back down at Kihyun.

He just patted at Changkyun’s thigh before he kissed his cheek. “You better go with him. I’ll finish things up here.”

Changkyun pouted. He wasn’t as needy as he had been. He no longer felt slightly ill when he wasn’t around Kihyun, but that didn’t mean that he liked it.

“Why aren’t you coming with us?” Changkyun asked.

“I just have stuff to finalize, especially with Jooheon’s decision. Just go and help Minhyuk for me? Please?”

Changkyun sighed as he reluctantly stood up and followed Minhyuk out of the room. “Where are we going?”

“How long has it been since you’ve had a smoothie?”

“Excuse me?”

“A smoothie. I know this place in town that makes really good ones,” Minhyuk said.

“Um. I guess it’s been a while? But what does smoothies have to do with anything?”

“That’s where we’ll go to talk.” Minhyuk beamed at him. Changkyun rolled his eyes.

“We’re going to town then?”

“Yep!”

Changkyun moped the entire way down to the garage, and then he sulked the entire ride to whatever smoothie place Minhyuk so desperately needed to go to. When Minhyuk parked, he sighed.

“Are you going to have a long face the entire time we’re here?” he asked.

“I just feel like Kihyun sent me away for no reason,” Changkyun answered.

Minhyuk sighed again. “Well, he did, but not for no reason.”

Changkyun looked over at Minhyuk. “What?”

“Listen, I’m going to buy you whatever smoothie you want, we’ll talk for like an hour and a half, and then we’ll go back home. Nothing bad is happening, okay?”

Changkyun pressed his lips together, and he opened the door to the car and got out, waiting for Minhyuk. They walked into the smoothie place, and Changkyun was almost overwhelmed at how strong the smell of banana was. He swallowed like it would get rid of phantom taste on his tongue.

“What do you want then?” Minhyuk said as he stared up at the bright yellow menu hanging over the counter.

“I guess I’ll have the chocolate peanut butter one?”

“No fruit?”

“No. I want something sweet.”

“Got it.” Minhyuk walked up to the register and ordered their smoothies. Changkyun hung back near the door, eyeing the tables outside. He walked back outside and sat down under an umbrella, squinting until he managed to pull out his sunglasses out of pocket and slip them on. He sighed as he slumped forward onto the wooden table as he waited for Minyuk to come back out. He thought about Kihyun. How he hadn’t wanted to be separated at all until now.

Minhyuk walked out and dropped an extra-large chocolate peanut butter smoothie in front of him. Changkyun eyed the far too large cup as he sat back up and pulled it closer.

“Did you need to get me one this big?” Changkyun asked.

“We have time to kill,” Minhyuk replied with a shrug before he sipped at his own extra-large smoothie. Strawberry, from the looks of it. Changkyun took a sip of his own drink to find that it was actually pretty good. He took a longer sip, and Minhyuk grinned at him. “Good, huh?”

“Delicious, actually.”

“Good. I’m glad you like it.”

“But that doesn’t make up for the fact that I have no idea why we’re here.”

“Well, I can’t tell you. All I can say is that we’ll be home soon, and things will be fine.”

“That doesn’t help.”

“Kihyun is fine? Does that help?”

Changkyun frowned at him before taking another sip of his smoothie. He felt the strange phantom coil in his stomach of Kihyun’s nervousness. He tried to rationalize it. “Please tell me he’s not trying to set up a gaming desktop by himself?” Minhyuk didn’t answer. Just sipped so hard at his smoothie that his cheeks got comically hollowed out. Changkyun laughed a bit. “Fine, I’ll stop asking. “

“Good. Now, how are you doing? Good? Happy?”

Changkyun grinned a bit. “Yes. Really happy.”

Minhyuk smiled back. “I’m glad. You know, that’s like mainly what Kihyun worries about now. You being happy.”

Changkyun shook his smoothie and tried to gauge how much he had drank. It felt like he hadn’t made a dent in it at all. He sighed as he took another sip.

“I’m glad he has you,” Minhyuk continued.

“Oh?” Changkyun said through his straw.

“I always…felt guilty, you know? He had to watch me and Hyunwoo fall in love and be together while he was just…alone. He would never say it, but he was.”

“How did you and Hyunwoo happen? I never got told that story,” Changkyun asked.

Minhyuk smiled a bit, straw between his teeth. “It’s complicated but not. The first kind face I met here was Kihyun. The second was Hyunwoo. In very quick succession. And Hyunwoo could actually help.”

“Help?”

Minhyuk sipped at his smoothie as he thought. “It wasn’t very good for us, you know.”

Changkyun hummed. He thought about Kihyun’s nightmares. About how much he hated his creator. He knew that Minhyuk was in that story somewhere, but he didn’t know exactly how he did. “I know.”

“Well, Hyunwoo snuck us away a lot. Whenever there was something happening that neither of us wanted to deal with, he’d find some excuse for us to run off. We’d go up to the roof, and when Kihyun would be staring at the stars, I’d be staring at Hyunwoo.”

Changkyun smiled fondly. “Of course, he was staring at the stars.”

“Of course, that’s what you got out of that,” Minhyuk said. He sighed dramatically before slurping at his smoothie, and Changkyun realized that his was nearly empty. He looked back down at his still more than half full cup and groaned.

“How do you drink this so fast?” he asked.

“Oh. I just keep sipping constantly,” Minhyuk answered. Changkyun nodded as he brought the straw to his lips again and drank. Minhyuk laughed a little. “We’ll leave once you’re done with that, I guess.”

Changkyun looked up at him, but he didn’t stop drinking, wanting to be back as soon as possible.

+++

Kihyun was frantic as he ran around, Jooheon and Hyunwoo following around behind him.

“Ki, for the love of God, slow down,” Hyunwoo said.

“We don’t have much time! Did Hyojin-“

“It’s on the bed. You literally left the note on it, remember?” Jooheon said.

“Right. Right. Why am I so nervous?”

“Honestly, I have no idea,” Hyunwoo said.

Kihyun whirled around a corner before he ran right into Hongbin. He stumbled back a few steps, and Hongbin laughed as he rubbed at his chest. “Wow. At this point do you even need a ride to the club?” he joked.

Kihyun frowned up at him. “Are Hakyeon and Jaehwan-“

“They’ve been there all day already, and I’m sure it’s fine,” Hongbin said.

Kihyun nodded. He pulled on the sleeves of his suit jacket before turning back around to Jooheon and Hyunwoo. “I look good?”

“You do,” Hyunwoo said with a smile.

“He’d think you look great in anything,” Jooheon said.

Kihyun nodded again before whirling back around. “We should get going then.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes before turning around and walking away. “Come on, then.”

Kihyun practically ran down to the garage, hopping into the back of a limousine there and tapping his foot as he waited for everyone else to catch up. He had wanted something to liven everyone back up again. Even though things were better, he could see how weary Hoseok and Jooheon were. How tense Hyungwon was, and how that made Minhyuk and Hyunwoo tense. And they were stressed, so it made him stressed, and if he was stressed, everyone got stressed.

It had been incredibly easy to call up Seungcheol and ask him to let him borrow a club for the night. It wasn’t a busy day for him, so he had agreed almost immediately. When they had finally gotten inside the club, Kihyun let out a sigh of relief. Hakyeon and Jaehwan had done a fine job of having it decorated, white and gold fabric spiraled around the black columns in the club, tied up to the ceilings like clouds. A few tables around the dancefloor with white tablecloths and flowers.

Hakyeon and Jaehwan were sitting at the bar, sipping at glasses of wine. Kihyun went up to them.

“It looks good,” he said.

“I’m glad you think so,” Jaehwan said, smiling cutely at him. Hakyeon sipped at his wine.

“It wasn’t that difficult, honestly. Seungcheol already had the place clean and set up before we even got here,” Hakyeon said.

“Well, still. Do you think Changkyun will like it?”

“He likes everything you do, Ki,” Jaehwan said.

Kihyun puffed his cheeks up with air before letting it go. No matter how true that seemed, Kihyun still worried. Hakyeon poked Kihyun’s forehead.

“I’m sure he won’t be fond of these frown lines, though,” Hakyeon said.

Kihyun waved him off. “I’m still the King. You can’t just poke my forehead like that.”

“Sure, I can’t,” Hakyeon replied.

“They’re coming soon,” Hyunwoo called out. Kihyun whirled around again and looked around. He didn’t know where to be. At the front entrance? On the dance floor? He looked over at the dance floor and saw that Jooheon and Hoseok were already there, smiling and talking to each other. He realized that there was soft music playing, and he looked up at the DJ booth to see that Hyungwon had turned it on.

He walked over to the dance floor and stood in the middle of it, bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet. Hyungwon walked down from the DJ booth and over to one of the tables to sit down. Hyunwoo walked over to Kihyun and put his hands on Kihyun’s shoulders to stop him from bouncing.

“Ki, please, calm down. It’s going to be fine, alright?” Hyunwoo said softly.

Kihyun stopped bouncing. “I know, but-“

“But what?”

“I’m just jittery,” Kihyun answered lamely. Hyunwoo nodded.

“Well, they’ll be here soon, and then you can stop being all jittery, right?”

“Right.” But that didn’t stop Kihyun from bouncing on his feet again as soon as Hyunwoo walked to the table.

“They’re outside,” Jooheon called before he and Hoseok sat down at the table too.

“Shit. Where’s everyone else?” Kihyun said, looking around the room. Hakyeon and Jaehwan were sitting at one of the other tables near the dance floor. Wonsik, Hongbin, and Hyuk were leaning against the wall on the other side, chatting, and Taekwoon was slowly making his way over from the bar.

Everyone was dressed nicely because that’s what Kihyun had wanted. Something nice. It didn’t have to be this fancy, but he wanted it to be for Changkyun. Kihyun kept drumming his fingers against his thigh, heart beating faster than it had in a long time when the doors to the club opened.

Kihyun went still when he saw Changkyun. He was wearing a silver suit, the only one wearing something other than plain black, and he was looking around the entrance with big eyes as Minhyuk pushed him inside.

Kihyun tilted his head and waited until Changkyun’s eyes finally fell on him. Changkyun smiled all wide, and Kihyun felt everything inside him turn to molten goop as he smiled back. Changkyun rushed over, suddenly throwing his arms around Kihyun’s waist and picking him up to spin.

“This is so cool! You didn’t have to be all secretive about a party!” he said as he put him back down. Kihyun grinned and kissed Changkyun.

“I thought it’d be better as a secret,” Kihyun said.

Changkyun rolled his eyes, but he kept smiling. “I don’t get why, but sure.”

Kihyun bit his lip. He couldn’t really hear the music because of how nervous he suddenly was, but he knew it was soft. Probably romantic. Hopefully perfect. He reached out and grabbed Changkyun’s hand.

“Um, well, you know.” Kihyun almost groaned at himself, but then Changkyun squeezed his hand, and everything felt okay again. He wished he had had time to practice. “I just. Wanted to do something fun and happy for everyone. For you.”

Changkyun’s eyes really sparkled when they looked at him. Changkyun looked at him like he was the eighth wonder of the world, and it made Kihyun want to melt.

“Well, thank you. You did a good job,” Changkyun said.

Kihyun let out a breath and stuck his hand in his pocket. Squeezed at the box there. “And I wanted it to be memorable.”

Changkyun tilted his head. “Memorable?”

“Yeah. I just thought…you’d always want to remember this.”

Changkyun had dimples high up on his cheeks, and that was the only thing Kihyun could focus on right then. He cleared his throat and squeezed Changkyun’s hand again.

“Because I know we’ll be together forever. No matter what,” Kihyun said.

“Where are you going with this?” Changkyun said, a few chuckles leaving him. Kihyun blinked. This probably sounded so ridiculous to him right now. So strange and jilted.

Kihyun let out a sigh and pulled the box out of his pocket, but Changkyun didn’t notice, was too focused on his face. Kihyun took one last shaky breath before he dropped down on one knee.

Changkyun’s eyes went wide. “Ki…”

“What I’m saying is that I know we’ll be together no matter what. And I promised you that when I first asked you to be mine, and I promised it again when things were crazy, and I promised it when I made you. And I know you only need to make a promise once as long as you mean it, and I do. I mean it more than I think I’ve meant anything else.”

Changkyun’s lip wobbled a bit, but he didn’t say anything. Kihyun fumbled a bit as he opened the box, held it up to Changkyun, hoping that the white gold band with the small topaz sitting in it was good enough.

“I just want to make this promise to you every way I can because I just love you so much, Changkyun. More than anything in the world. And when we visit different countries, I want them all to call you my husband.”

“Oh, my God,” Changkyun said softly.

“So, Changkyun, will you please please please marry me?”

Changkyun nodded as he dropped to his knees and grabbed Kihyun’s face. Kihyun let out a laugh as Changkyun pulled him in to kiss him hard, like it was the first time they had seen each other in ages. Kihyun wrapped his arms around Changkyun and held him close as he pulled his head away some. He pressed his forehead against Changkyun’s, and Changkyun laughed a little as he kissed him again.

Kihyun felt like he was made of air. If he let go of Changkyun, he was sure that he would float right up to the ceiling of the club and never come back down. He didn’t know why he had been so nervous in the first place. Changkyun finally pulled away and sniffed, rubbing at his face.

“You made me cry,” he said, voice tiny.

“Aw, I’m sorry. But as long as they’re happy tears-“

“The happiest tears,” Changkyun said.

Kihyun smiled as he finally remembered the ring. He let go of Changkyun to take it out of its box, and Changkyun held out his left hand for him. Kihyun slipped it onto his finger and pressed a kiss to his hand before looking up and kissing Changkyun again.

“I love you,” Kihyun said.

“I love you, too,” Changkyun replied.

Someone started clapping, and then Kihyun was brought back to reality. They were both kneeling on the floor of a club, and their friends were watching them. “Shit,” Kihyun said as he pulled away to stand up, pulling Changkyun up with him. Changkyun leaned against him, laying his head on his shoulder.

“Congrats!” Jooheon said as he walked up with Hoseok, huge smile on his face.

Changkyun laughed a bit. “Thanks.”

“Let me see the ring,” Hyungwon said as he came up behind Jooheon. Changkyun laughed again as he held out his hand, and then all three of them were cooing over it, babbling and chatting at Changkyun, who was smiling and beaming, and that was all Kihyun could focus on. Because Changkyun was all he could see.

+++

“Why topaz?” Changkyun asked after they finally got back to their bedroom. He was staring at the ring on his finger, afraid that if he looked away for even a second, it would just stop existing.

“It’s my birthstone,” Kihyun said as he walked up behind him and hooked his chin over his shoulder.

“It’s pretty.”

“I’m getting a matching one with your birthstone.”

Changkyun pouted. “That’s so cheesy.”

Kihyun laughed, and it was right in his ear and light and soft, and Changkyun thought he could die. Kihyun wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. “I can always get another one made if you don’t like it?”

“Don’t. It’s perfect. I like cheesy.”

This time it was a happy little hum in his ear before Kihyun’s lips brushed against his cheek again. “You make me want to be cheesy.”

Changkyun laughed as he turned around to look at him. Kihyun pursed his lips a bit. “Please tell me you’re embarrassed by what you just said?” Changkyun teased.

Kihyun cleared his throat, squeezed at Changkyun’s hips. “At least a little.”

Changkyun laughed again before he threw his arms around Kihyun’s shoulders so hard that Kihyun stumbled back a bit, but Kihyun just giggled and wrapped his arms tight around him, and everything felt right. Changkyun buried his face in Kihyun’s shoulder and sighed out. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I kinda wish we had stayed longer.”

“Hm. Why?”

“I still have so much energy. Like I still want to dance or something, you know?”

Kihyun hummed and pulled away. He kissed Changkyun’s forehead before walking over to where the laptop was sitting on the desk. “If you want to dance, we can dance,” Kihyun said.

Changkyun smiled as he took off his suit jacket and hung it up in the closet. He unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves before walking back out to see that Kihyun was still browsing for a song. “What kind of music are you looking for?”

“You’ll see.”

Changkyun sighed and looked back down at his ring, smiling to himself. He probably looked stupid, but he didn’t care. He was about to sit down on the bed when music started playing, and then Kihyun was right there, smiling at him. He had taken his jacket off and draped it over the back of a chair. He put one hand on Changkyun’s hip and took the other one. Changkyun put his free hand on Kihyun’s shoulder.

Changkyun had never learned to dance like this, but it didn’t matter. Kihyun wasn’t doing anything more complicated than swaying softly from side to side to the beat, and Changkyun just followed his lead. He wasn’t really paying attention, staring down at their feet until Kihyun started to sing.

“ _You’re just too good to be true. Can’t take my eyes off of you._ ”

Changkyun laughed a bit as he looked back up at Kihyun. “Really?”

Kihyun just smiled and kept singing. “ _You’d be like heaven to touch._ ”

“Ki.”

“ _I wanna hold you so much_ ,” Kihyun sang, dramatically pulling Changkyun closer. Changkyun sputtered a bit, looking up at the ceiling because what was he supposed to do in this situation other than laugh and listen to him.

Not that Changkyun minded listening to him. Kihyun’s voice was amazing, clear and perfect and never missing a note. And he was quite the performer, scrunching his nose at Changkyun, and squeezing him closer whenever the words fit.

“I know this song, too, you know,” Changkyun said as Kihyun sang another _you’re just too good to be true_.

Kihyun smiled at him and moved to hold both of his hands, squeezed them in between them. “Sing with me then.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes as the music swelled, kicked up, and he grinned because Kihyun started moving their hands, so they were both twisting in place. Changkyun laughed one last time before they both started yelling the lyrics.

“ _I LOVE YOU BAAABY AND IF IT’S QUITE ALRIGHT I NEED YOU BAAAABY TO WARM THE LONELY NIGHTS_!”

And Changkyun couldn’t even be mad that while he was just yelling, Kihyun was just singing louder, still hitting the notes. He didn’t know when they had started jumping around, hands still squeezed together, but there they were, jumping around their bedroom screaming along to a song that was more famous now for being in movies than anything else.

And when the song started slowing down again, Kihyun grabbed Changkyun’s hips and pulled him close, pressed their bodies together, and Changkyun was suddenly breathless because Kihyun’s big joyous smile had softened to something else, and he was looking at him in that way that Changkyun had only thought existed in those old black-and-white romance movies.

“ _Let me love you_ ,” Kihyun sang softly. Changkyun crashed their lips together in the next breath, pulling at the buttons of Kihyun’s dress shirt. The music kept playing, but Changkyun wasn’t listening anymore. He was listening to the way Kihyun’s heartbeat was quickening as he picked Changkyun up, already sucking at his lower lip.

Kihyun’s lips didn’t leave Changkyun’s even as they both tumbled onto bed, both of them clumsily trying to undress the other because even as they got buttons undone, they would just stop and pull each other close, desperate to just feel each other.

“Hyojin’s going to kill me,” Kihyun grumbled against Changkyun’s mouth. Changkyun barely had time to process what he had said before Kihyun just ripped both their shirts off, throwing the fabric away from the bed.

Changkyun laughed. “Can’t let you suffer alone.” He reached down and tore open Kihyun’s the button-fly of Kihyun’s dress pants. Kihyun panted a bit before he laughed, pressing his forehead against Changkyun’s.

“I love you so much,” he said.

And Changkyun felt so warm as he reached up and grabbed at the back of Kihyun’s neck and pulled him back down to his lips. The kiss was slower this time, not as desperate or as rushed as Changkyun traced his lips over Kihyun’s cupid’s bow. Kihyun ran his hand down Changkyun’s chest and stomach down to his waistband before he undid his dress pants pushed them down.

“I love you too. I want you so bad,” Changkyun whispered as he rolled his hips up against Kihyun’s hand.

Kihyun traced his lips down to the hollow of Changkyun’s throat and nipped at it as he pushed his own pants and boxers off, kicking them off the side of the bed. Changkyun wiggled out of the rest of his clothes and pulled Kihyun’s body down against his, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and his legs around his hips.

And it wasn’t an urgent need like it had been at first, but it still felt like relief to have Kihyun against him. For their skin to be touching as much as possible. Like it calmed something inside of Changkyun that he didn’t even know was agitated. When Kihyun wrapped his hand around Changkyun’s cock, though, the desperation and breathlessness came flooding back.

Changkyun bucked a bit, whining, and Kihyun kissed him again, kissed his lips and nose and cheeks and jaw and throat, and Changkyun could feel his heart fluttering like crazy, and the song was on repeat, the trumpets picking back up again for the bridge, and everything felt so full and airy inside his chest. Kihyun sucked at his neck for a moment before biting down, and Changkyun moaned out, and he didn’t know exactly what he wanted, but it was this, or involved this, and it was always Kihyun. Would always be Kihyun.

+++

Kihyun and Changkyun had both slept that night. Curled up in each other’s arms, comfortably wrapped in their blankets, bodies still pressed close to each other. Kihyun had woken up first, his arms wrapped around Changkyun’s middle, his chest pressed up to Changkyun’s back, and he froze because he didn’t want to wake Changkyun up.

Kihyun went back in his mind and figured that this was the first time Changkyun had actually slept since he had been changed. And then he went further back and realized this was the first time he had slept without having a nightmare in a long time. Kihyun smiled to himself and nosed at Changkyun’s hair, perfectly content.

He tried to be as still as possible, but Changkyun woke up soon anyway. He sucked in a little breath before groaning and turning his face into the pillow, and Kihyun laughed as he kissed the back of Changkyun’s neck.

“Sleep well?” Kihyun asked.

Changkyun groaned again as he turned to lay on his stomach, stretching out a bit before he turned again to face Kihyun. “Yeah, I slept fine. Did you sleep, too?”

“Yeah. It was nice. Nicer to wake up to see you though,” Kihyun said. Changkyun smiled a bit as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Cheesy,” Changkyun said. Kihyun laughed again as he hugged Changkyun. Changkyun giggled as he buried his face in Kihyun’s chest. “I would say it’s too early for you to be this cheesy, but I kinda like it, so.”

“So you’ll just let me be cheesy?”

“All the time,” Changkyun responded.

Kihyun smiled and kissed the top of Changkyun’s head. “Hey.”

“Hey?” Changkyun picked his head up and looked at him.

“We’re getting married.”

Changkyun smiled, tongue between his teeth. “Yes. Yes, we are.”

“And we can do the wedding however you want. It’s totally up to you.”

“Don’t say that, it should be for both of us.”

“Yeah, well, I just always want to do whatever makes you happy, so…”

Changkyun smacked lightly at his chest. “You do, huh?”

Kihyun kissed Changkyun’s forehead, and Changkyun went so still, like he was holding his breath, and Kihyun couldn’t believe he was this happy.

“Always. Forever,” Kihyun said. Changkyun laughed before he pushed Kihyun back against the bed, so he could lay his head on Kihyun’s chest. Kihyun wrapped his arm around Changkyun, fingers tracing up and down his arm.

“I want it to be small. Like how last night was,” Changkyun said.

“Sounds fine.”

“And I want it to be in the gardens where all the roses are.”

“Makes things easier.”

“Jooheon’ll be my best man.”

“And Minhyuk’ll be mine.”

“Do you think Hyunwoo would officiate it?”

Kihyun laughed a little. “God, who knows? But probably if we asked. If we got Minhyuk on our side, then definitely.”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t need to be super fancy. Although now I wish you could be our wedding singer.”

“I can sing if you want me to, love,” Kihyun said. Changkyun hummed happily as he traced his fingers up the lines in Kihyun’s stomach.

“We’ll have to rewrite all the vows and stuff to fit us because if you think I’m going to say ‘til death do us part, you have another thing coming.”

Kihyun snorted. “We can take out all mentions of death for sure.”

Changkyun grinned and looked up at him. “Good. Also parting for obvious reasons.”

“Changkyun?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to love you forever, aren’t I?”

Changkyun smiled as he crawled up and kissed him. “Yeah. And I’m going to always love you back.”

Kihyun smiled and leaned up to kiss Changkyun again. He put his hand up against Changkyun’s chest, right over his heart, and Changkyun sighed into his mouth, whole body melting on top of Kihyun’s. Kihyun laughed a bit as he turned his face away, but Changkyun didn’t move, so his lips were just pressed to Kihyun’s cheek instead.

“Come on, we need to eat. Especially you after last night,” Kihyun said as he pushed his fingertips against Changkyun’s body.

“Can’t move. Don’t make me,” Changkyun mumbled, lips still against his cheek. Kihyun giggled, splaying out beneath Changkyun.

“Oh no, I can’t move either.”

“Oh no,” Changkyun said in the same fake dejected tone. “I guess I just have to lay on you forever.”

“Cancel the entirety of the country. Hyunwoo is in charge now.”

“He’d make a great leader.” Kihyun rolled his eyes before he finally squirmed out from under Changkyun. Changkyun pouted over at him. “You’re still the best though?”

“Very funny. Aren’t you hungry?” Kihyun said as he sat up. He ran his fingers through Changkyun’s hair, and Changkyun closed his eyes.

“I guess a bit? Don’t wanna get up though.”

“We can come right back after?”

Changkyun sighed dramatically before pushing himself up and pecking at Kihyun’s lips before getting up to go to their cabinets. “You’re right, like always.”

Kihyun laughed and followed after him. “Can you just toss me some shorts and a t-shirt?”

“Demanding,” Changkyun said as he held out some clothes for him. Kihyun took them and started getting dressed.

“Kihyun!” Minhyuk’s voice came blaring through their door, and Kihyun groaned.

“I’m awake, let us get dressed and-“

“Hyunwoo and Hakyeon are about to fight,” Minhyuk said, the doorknob jiggling.

“Excuse me, what?” Kihyun said.

“I don’t know! They’re outside on the old training grounds.”

“What the fuck?” Changkyun said as he yanked his shirt down and ran to the door to open it.

Minhyuk was standing there, slightly breathless like he had just ran all the way there, and he probably had.

“You cannot be serious,” Kihyun said.

“Why the hell would I lie about this?” Minhyuk replied.

“Fuck,” Kihyun said as he walked past Minhyuk. “Where’re Hoseok and Hyungwon?”

“Both inside,” Minhyuk said as he followed after him.

“Good. Changkyun, keep them inside for me?” He turned back to see Changkyun nod and change direction, heading off to find the humans.

“You don’t know why they’re fighting? Is it like an actual fight or?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know. I’ve never seen Hyunwoo actually physically fight someone, Ki.”

“I know, it’ll be fine. It’s probably nothing,” Kihyun said as he picked up speed.

He headed off toward the training ground no one had used in ages, hoping that it really would be just nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" by Frankie Valli.  
> Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated!  
> Hit me up if you want:  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yikeslike)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yikeslike)


	6. Secrets We Want, Secrets We Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aching for familiarity and normalcy means different things for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's an action sequence? what's a fight scene?

The training ground still smelled like deep earth as Hyunwoo and Hakyeon walked down into it. Back when they were basically nocturnal creatures, the only way to do anything during the day was underground, their eyes too sensitive with nothing to cover them up. There was nothing particularly special about it other than the memories it held. All the memories. So many memories it was almost overwhelming to look across the giant square room that hadn’t been touched in ages.

Hyunwoo went to his corner, it had always been his corner, the closest on the right, and Hakyeon made for the opposite direction. Hyunwoo sighed, collecting himself before he took off his hoodie and shirt and dropped them on the ground.

“How many times do you think we’ve done this?” Hakyeon asked.

Hyunwoo turned to see that Hakyeon had done the same thing he had. Hyunwoo shrugged. “More than I cared to count.”

Hakyeon nodded as he walked toward the middle of the grounds. “And how many times did you actually manage to beat me?”

Hyunwoo frowned, kicking off his shoes as he walked toward him. “Enough times.”

Hakyeon grinned. “Once. You beat me once.”

“Twice after today,” Hyunwoo said back.

Hakyeon laughed before he licked his lips, his eyes already turning bright red. “We’ll see.”

“Rules?”

“Like always.”

Hyunwoo nodded. No holding back then. He planted his feet firmly in the ground and bent his knees, holding his hands out carefully in front of him.

The last time they had fought was ages ago. Before Kihyun and Minhyuk had been brought to the castle, but only just barely. It had been the morning after Sekwang had tasked the both of them with dealing with his mess. Everyone else was in the castle, none the wiser, but Hyunwoo and Hakyeon had been in the woods, watching a vampire that never truly was go up in flames.

They had needed the release, and fighting was what they had been trained to release their energy with. Especially Hyunwoo.

Hakyeon moved slow at first, but Hyunwoo was used to that. Like a wolf, he liked to circle his opponent, try to get behind them. Hyunwoo knew from experience that if Hakyeon got behind him, it was already basically over.

No holding back, though.

Hyunwoo lunged forward, grabbing for Hakyeon, but Hakyeon ducked down and swept his legs. Hyunwoo rolled away as he fell, hopped up into a crouch to face Hakyeon again. Hakyeon was crouched, too, staring at him, eyes gleaming like fresh blood as he swayed a bit like he was trying to pick a way to attack.

Hyunwoo had been taught that it was better to strike once, make it deadly. Since he and Hakyeon had the same teacher, he had thought Hakyeon would’ve been taught the same strategy. The first time he had found himself on the ground, Hakyeon’s knee pressed into back, hands pinned by his head, and Hakyeon’s fangs at his throat, he had learned that they definitely did not fight the same way.

Maybe it was because Hakyeon was learning to fight one person at a time, and Hyunwoo was learning to fight in a war, having to deal with lots of opponents.

_Strike once. Make it deadly. Move on to the next one._

Hakyeon hopped up and lunged toward Hyunwoo fast, always so fast, and Hyunwoo barely had time to move away and turn, hoping to catch Hakyeon when he crashed against the wall behind him, but Hakyeon had dug his nails into the ground to slow down his momentum enough to turn, legs circling around before they connected with Hyunwoo’s head hard, sending him back across the ground.

Hyunwoo groaned as he tried to get his bearings back, blinking up and barely dodging in time when he saw Hakyeon barreling toward him again. He didn’t make the same mistake twice, jumping up and away as Hakyeon turned, then lunging toward him as he tried to get back on his feet. This time, Hyunwoo didn’t miss, grabbing Hakyeon’s shoulders and pushing them down against the ground.

_You’re too soft, Hyunwoo. It’s like you want to give them a chance to beat you._

Hakyeon slammed his hands hard up against Hyunwoo’s chest, hard enough for Hyunwoo’s grip to weaken enough for Hakyeon to hit the insides of his elbows even harder, making Hyunwoo lose his grip, and then his face hit the ground because Hakyeon was fast and had rolled out from beneath him.

Hakyeon was pushing down on his back now, holding his wrists down to the ground, knee in the middle of his back, and Hyunwoo groaned as he pulled hard on his hands, trying to get out of his grip.

_You’re supposed to be a general, and you can’t even best Hakyeon. What training does he have, Hyunwoo?_

Hyunwoo took a deep breath and pulled his knees up, pushing himself up into a ball as hard as he could, and it was enough for Hakyeon to lose his balance long enough, lessen his grip enough, for Hyunwoo to move his arm up around Hakyeon’s neck and pull it down.

Hakyeon reached up and grabbed Hyunwoo’s hair and shoved his face into the ground, kneeing and kicking at Hyunwoo’s back as he tried to get out of his grip.

“Stop! Stop it!”

Both Hyunwoo and Hakyeon froze, their eyes finding each other. They were both panting, both had their cheeks smushed into the ground, and they both looked like they were ready to eat each other alive.

Hyunwoo groaned as he released his grip around Hakyeon’s neck and rolled away onto his back, Hakyeon letting go of his hair.

And then Minhyuk dragged him away, slamming him up against the wall, his eyes wide and red.

“What the hell?” he asked.

Hyunwoo glanced over to see that Taekwoon was currently doing the same thing to Hakyeon. He looked over toward the door to see Kihyun standing there, arms crossed, eyes red and angry.

Hyunwoo frowned as he looked back at Minhyuk. “What?”

Minhyuk scoffed. “We walk in here to find you and Hakyeon about to kill each other, and all you have to say is ‘what?’ Are you serious?”

“I could’ve beat him,” Hyunwoo said weakly.

“In your dreams,” Hakyeon called back.

“Okay, no. I better get an explanation in the next ten seconds, or I will throw you guys into that fucking dungeon, I swear to God, I will,” Kihyun said.

“It’s not that serious, Ki,” Hyunwoo said.

Kihyun turned to him, and for the first time since Hyunwoo had met him, he was a bit intimidated. Hyunwoo tipped his head back against the wall and sucked in a breath.

“We were just…” he started.

“Reminiscing,” Hakyeon finished.

“Reminiscing? Reminiscing. No, people do that over a table and drinks not in a battle to death, guys,” Kihyun said.

“It wasn’t to the death,” Hakyeon muttered.

“You were shoving Hyunwoo’s face into the ground!” Minhyuk yelled as he whirled around. Hyunwoo grabbed onto the back of his shirt to pull him back. He knew how Minhyuk got when he was protective, and that really wasn’t necessary right now.

“Hyunwoo’s arm was around his neck,” Taekwoon spat back at Minhyuk. Hyunwoo saw Hakyeon turn Taekwoon’s face back toward him, shaking his head some. He was glad that he wasn’t struggling through this alone at the very least.

“Hey, everyone, I don’t need you two fighting, too, thanks!” Kihyun yelled at them. Minhyuk huffed, and Hyunwoo yanked him back into his arms, holding him there even as Minhyuk tried to squirm a bit.

“Kihyun, it’s fine. Honestly. Me and Hakyeon are fine,” Hyunwoo said.

Kihyun stared him down for a second before turning to Hakyeon.

“The best of friends,” Hakyeon said with a little smile. Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Then what the fuck? You guys have never _ever_ fought before. I forgot this place even existed,” Kihyun said, gesturing around them.

Hakyeon pushed himself up off the ground and clapped his hands together to get the dirt off them. “We’ve fought plenty of times, you just weren’t around to see it.”

“I’ve been here longer than everyone else, and I’ve never seen it either,” Taekwoon said.

“Ah, yes, well,” Hakyeon said, looking back over at Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo swallowed. “It was a secret.”

Minhyuk shoved himself out of Hyunwoo’s arms and turned around to look at him. “Okay, no. Better explanation now because I was freaking the fuck out about this, and now you’re acting like it’s just all cool,” Minhyuk said.

Hyunwoo sighed and reached out to touch Minhyuk’s face, but Minhyuk pushed it away before crossing his arms, serious and angry.

Hyunwoo pouted. “Look, it’s not that big of a deal. You guys always joked about selling tickets if me and Hakyeon ever fought, you know? So think of it that way. Entertainment?”

“Yeah, except you guys snuck off, badly I might add, instead. And then we walk in to like. An actual brawl,” Kihyun said. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Are either of you hurt?”

Hyunwoo and Hakyeon looked at each other, eyeing all the places where they had gotten a hit in.

“I’m fine. How’s your head?” Hakyeon asked. Minhyuk whirled around again, and this time Kihyun was the one to grab his arm. Hakyeon looked at Minhyuk and put his hands up. “Calm down, Minhyuk. It was an even fight.”

Hyunwoo finally pushed himself up off the ground. “I’m fine, Minhyuk. He got me once-“

“Twice,” Hakyeon corrected.

“Okay, maybe twice, but I’m fine. We’re fine. This is normal,” Hyunwoo said.

Minhyuk turned to look at him, eyes crossing over his chest again. “How is this normal? You and Hakyeon just deciding to go for the throat once a century to get the blood pumping?”

Hyunwoo swallowed and looked back over at Hakyeon. He was the one who had asked. He was the one that needed to let out whatever he had boiling up inside him, and Hyunwoo didn’t even ask what it was because they never did. Hakyeon cleared his throat.

“Don’t be mad at Hyunwoo. I was the one that asked. It had just been a while, and I needed to blow off some steam,” Hakyeon said.

“So you’re telling me that you guys have your own secret fight club? And you never thought to bring it up before?” Kihyun asked.

“Apparently,” Taekwoon mumbled as he walked over to pick up Hakyeon’s shirt from the ground.

Hyunwoo sighed. “You guys just don’t understand.”

In a blink, Minhyuk was right in front of him, eyes blazing up at him. “I don’t understand? Fucking try me.”

Hyunwoo sighed and looked down.

“Look, it’s not our fault our creator taught us to get all our frustrations out this way,” Hakyeon said. Then every eye in the room was on Hakyeon.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that? _Our_ creator? Singular? As in one person made both of you?” Kihyun asked, his finger pointing between Hakyeon and Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo sighed. This day had to come eventually, he guessed. “Yes.”

“You never told me about the vampire that made you,” Taekwoon said, staring down Hakyeon.

Hakyeon rolled his shoulders back as he took his shirt from Taekwoon’s grasp and pulled it on. “Never felt the need to.”

Minhyuk stared at Hyunwoo like he was trying to figure out who he was. It made Hyunwoo want to vomit. He knew it was his fault. Secrets were necessary to survive, but Minhyuk had none with him. And now he was finding out that maybe Hyunwoo had more secrets than he cared to deal with. He reached out and touched Minhyuk’s arm. “You said you were okay with not knowing my past, remember?” Hyunwoo said softly.

Minhyuk sighed and rolled his eyes, but he didn’t respond. He scratched at the back of his head for a bit.

“I mean, I guess that explains why the two of you have always been here together, but it doesn’t really explain...much else,” Kihyun said.

“Who were they? Your creator?” Minhyuk asked. He looked at Hyunwoo like he knew. Like he had always known.

Hyunwoo sighed and looked over at Hakyeon again. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and he was staring at the ground.

_Maybe we should talk about it._

“He was…he was the king once,” Hyunwoo said softly. Hakyeon sighed as he looked up at him and nodded. Maybe it was time to finally talk about it.

+++

When Hyungwon woke up, he wasn’t expecting to be alone in bed. He was half-awake when he stretched his arms out around him, and when he found the bed empty, he shot up, panicked because he had been so sure that they’d be right there.

Hyungwon touched his chest and frowned at how fast his heart was beating. He rubbed at his eyes before he threw the sheets off of him and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. They hadn’t left a note, so they had to have a good reason for running off, and Hyungwon was determined to not get angry about it.

He was getting dressed when someone knocked. He frowned as he walked over and opened the door to find Changkyun there, panting slightly as he looked him over.

“Um, hello?” Hyungwon said.

“You’re here. Good. You need to stay here,” Changkyun said.

Hyungwon furrowed his brows. “What?”

“Listen, it’ll be better if we just stay here together, okay?”

Hyungwon took in how messily dressed Changkyun was. Like he had only just thrown his clothes on before running straight here. Another wave of panic went through him.

“Changkyun, where’re Minhyuk and Hyunwoo?”

Changkyun’s eyes widened for a second before he got his composure back. “Oh, them? I’m sure they’re fine.”

Panic is thick. It’s drowning in syrup and feeling it coat your throat, stick to your lungs. Hyungwon looked up at the ceiling, hoping it would clear his airways a bit.

“What’s wrong with them? Why are you keeping me here?”

“Hey, it’s okay, we don’t have to stay in here if you don’t want to,” Changkyun said.

Hyungwon mowed past him, running down the hallway toward the meeting rooms because that’s where they usually were if they weren’t with him. He peeked in and saw that they weren’t there, and he frowned, turning around to start running again, but Changkyun was there, and he hugged him tight.

“Hyungwon, calm down, it’s okay,” Changkyun said. Hyungwon took a deep breath.

“Be honest with me,” he said softly.

Changkyun looked up at him and pouted a bit before he nodded. “Kihyun asked me to keep you and Hoseok inside because he didn’t know what would happen.”

“Where are Minhyuk and Hyunwoo?” Hyungwon asked again. Changkyun took a step away and cleared his throat.

“You gotta promise not to go outside, okay?”

“Okay, fine. I promise.”

Changkyun blinked a few times before he nodded a bit, looking away from Hyungwon. “Minhyuk went with Kihyun to stop a fight.”

Hyungwon stared at him, heart kicking up at the idea of Minhyuk being in danger. “A fight? Between?”

Changkyun kicked at the ground. “Hyunwoo and Hakyeon,” he mumbled.

Hyungwon shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Both of them in danger. That’s exactly what Hyungwon needed. “What the actual fuck is going on?”

“I don’t know. Come on, we can find Jooheon and Hoseok and wait with them?” Changkyun offered.

Hyungwon nodded, and he let Changkyun take his hand and walk him to Jooheon and Hoseok’s bedroom, where the two of them were sitting on one of their couches. They looked up at them and greeted them, making room on the couch for Hyungwon to sit down. Hyungwon dropped down onto the spot they made and rubbed at his temples. It didn’t feel real.

“Are they really fighting?” Hyungwon asked, glancing over at Jooheon.

Jooheon shook his head a bit. “Not anymore.”

Hyungwon sighed and sank back into the cushions. “Did you watch the fight?”

“No. I just. Looked when I found out.” Jooheon looked guilty but there was no reason for him to be. Hyungwon stretched his legs out in front of him, about to ask another question when Changkyun cleared his throat. He sat down on the armrest next to Hyungwon.

“Well, at least they stopped,” Changkyun said with a smile, trying to cheer Hyungwon up. Hyungwon hummed.

“It’s funny. The four of us ended up left out again,” Hyungwon said.

Hoseok laughed a bit. “I think me and you are exponentially more left out than everyone else.”

Hyungwon looked over at Hoseok and grinned at him because he understood. He got how crazy this all got if they took a step away from the situation.

“Hey, I don’t leave you out of things,” Jooheon said with a pout as he poked at Hoseok’s side. Hoseok turned to him and kissed his forehead.

“I know, babe. It’s just. A lot sometimes,” he explained.

“Aw, Hyungwon, I’m sorry,” Changkyun said as he started running his hand through Hyungwon’s hair. Hyungwon sighed and closed his eyes. He always liked having his hair played with. He tapped his feet against the floor, trying to get out the nervous energy he had before he huffed and sat up again. He needed something that wasn’t all of this. Something that had nothing to do with vampires or boyfriends or fighting.

“Do you think they have hair dye somewhere in this place?” Hyungwon asked. Changkyun’s fingers froze on his scalp.

“Hair dye?” he asked.

“I actually have some in the bathroom. Why?” Hoseok said.

Hyungwon ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged. “Something to do, I guess?”

“You ever dyed your hair before?” Jooheon asked.

“I’ve had it dyed before. Never did it myself, though.”

“If you really want to dye it, I could do it, but I don’t want you to hate it,” Hoseok said. Hyungwon stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

“What colors do you have?” he asked.

Hoseok stood up and followed him. “I have bleach, and I brought a lot of colors with me. I thought I’d be dying it more often, but then I never did. They’re under the sink.”

Hyungwon got down and opened the cabinet to find a few boxes of hair dye. He looked through them until he found a color that made him stop. He looked up at himself in the mirror before nodding and shoving the box in Hoseok’s hand. “Can I use this one?”

Hoseok looked at it. “Pink, huh? Sure. Just um. Sit on the edge of the tub?”

“Are you really about to dye his hair right now?” Jooheon asked from the door.

Hyungwon looked at him. “Listen, life is weird, right? I wake up this morning to find out one of my boyfriends is stopping the other one from fighting for God-only-knows what reason. Last night, Changkyun got engaged. A week ago, I got told I have to make the hardest decision ever, and I’m tired. I just want to do one thing that has nothing to do with vampires or impossible choices because you know what? It was so easy to decide to dye my hair pretty pastel pink.”

Jooheon nodded slowly before he looked at Hoseok. “Better dye his hair then. It might take them a while to sort whatever it is out.”

“You’ll look so good with pink hair,” Changkyun said, peeking over the other side of the door.

Hyungwon managed a smile as Hoseok put on gloves and wrapped a towel around his shoulders. Jooheon clicked the fan on before he and Changkyun left them to it. Hyungwon stared right in front of him as Hoseok started putting stuff on his hair.

“An impossible choice, huh?” Hoseok asked softly.

Hyungwon huffed out a breath. “It’s complicated.”

“We have a while.”

“You know, becoming a vampire is not as appealing when you have options on who changes you.”

Hoseok hummed. “I can see how that’s an impossible choice.”

“Should I bleach my brows too?”

“Nah. That’d make you look way too pale.”

“I thought it was supposed to burn?”

Hoseok laughed a bit. “I’m not going to let your skin get all burned, don’t worry.”

Hyungwon stretched his legs out a bit, trying to hold his head still. “Thanks.”

“You know, whatever Jooheon drank that made him separated from Kihyun? Apparently, it could turn humans into vampires without someone having to bite into you and stuff. No connection to anything at all,” Hoseok said.

Hyungwon blinked a bit. “But it also made things…weird, right?”

Hoseok sighed. “Maybe a bit. But things are better now than they were before. And all the extra stuff doesn’t seem to be bad, per se. It’s just. Powers? I don’t know. I think Jooheon’s anxious about them, but nothing bad has happened since he blacked out.”

Hyungwon let that information sink in. It was a way out of the choice they were trying to make him take. Something he could choose without hurting anyone. Without having to pick one of them over the other. Maybe fainting spells and weird psychic powers was worth that. He kicked his legs a bit, sighing.

“What about you? Is Jooheon going to change you anytime soon?” Hyungwon asked. Hoseok’s hands slowed a bit, but they didn’t stop.

“Ah, well. I don’t know. I think he wants to sort out whatever is going on first,” Hoseok said softly.

“Oh. But, you don’t—”

“No. We don’t know much at all. I thought I would want more time, you know? And now it feels like I should’ve just let him the first time he asked after he drank that stuff.”

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Hyungwon said. It seemed everyone had problems.

“It’s fine. We’ll work it out,” Hoseok said softly.

He and Hoseok didn’t talk much the rest of the time that Hoseok helped him through dyeing his hair. Hoseok just hummed his way through the process, and it felt almost like real life. Like something normal when Hyungwon’s life had been anything but recently. It was calming.

After he washed his hair out twice and absolutely ruined a towel to dry his hair, he looked into the mirror and saw himself, hair a nice shade of light pink. He smiled at himself.

“Wow. It looks great,” Hyungwon said.

“You do! Just remember to use that stuff it came with to try to keep it looking like that,” Hoseok said. Hyungwon nodded. Jooheon and Changkyun appeared at the door, their eyes going wide as they took him in.

“You look so good!” Changkyun said.

“Really! You did a great job dyeing it, babe,” Jooheon said.

Hyungwon turned around and beamed a bit. Because this was normal. And he didn’t know how badly he had been craving something normal.

+++

Kihyun was not in the mood for a history lesson. He sent Hakyeon and Hyunwoo off, telling them that they would all talk about this later since it didn’t really seem like it was his business. He sighed as he looked around the training grounds, holding Minhyuk back for a moment as everyone else left.

They stood in silence as everyone else left, waiting until they knew they were out of earshot.

“Minhyuk.”

“Yeah?”

“Talk to me?”

Kihyun didn’t even look at Minhyuk. Didn’t have to. He knew that Minhyuk was upset. Could tell by the way that he had seemed ready to pounce, to hurt, to destroy everything in his sight as soon as they walked down into the training grounds. And now he was quiet, and that was probably much more terrifying than when he had been yelling. Minhyuk seemed to be frozen in place for a moment. Like if he moved the earth would shift beneath him. Kihyun reached out and squeezed his arm.

“Minhyuk?” he asked again.

“Fuck,” Minhyuk said softly. Kihyun sighed and pulled Minhyuk into a hug. Minhyuk let his head fall onto Kihyun’s shoulder. He wasn’t crying. Just quiet. Kihyun squeezed him a bit, and it had been so long since they had gotten to hang out like they used to, just sit around and talk and gossip and take shots at each other.

“Hey, I know. It’s okay. It’s fine. It’s all fine,” Kihyun said softly.

“Maybe I was a liar when I told him I didn’t care.”

“You didn’t lie. You really didn’t care,” Kihyun said with a smile.

Minhyuk laughed a bit as he picked his head up. “Fuck, you’re right. I didn’t care at all.”

“Because you love him so much. You love each other,” Kihyun said.

Minhyuk smiled small and nodded. “Yeah.”

“He’s still the same person even if he was…made by a king a billion years ago.”

“You know, we looked through all those records years ago. He and Hakyeon weren’t on them. That means that someone erased their names. Acted like they didn’t even exist,” Minhyuk said.

Kihyun sighed. “Palace secrets.”

Minhyuk nodded a bit and took a deep breath. “Hyunwoo told me a story the other day about how he had to kill someone because of our lovely creators’ mistake. Now I’m wondering what other things like that he’s done.”

Kihyun scrunched up his nose. “Yeah. But this is Hyunwoo we’re talking about. The guy who risked himself to keep us safe before he even really knew out names. Even if he did terrible things forever ago, that isn’t who he is now.”

Minhyuk swallowed. “He always told me he understood. All the nightmares. All the guilt. I thought he was just being…nice.”

Kihyun grabbed Minhyuk’s face. “Stop. Stop right now. I am not letting you spiral into a weird self-hate hole. Right now, that doesn’t matter, okay?” Minhyuk closed his eyes and nodded. Kihyun let out a breath before he smiled a bit, patting at Minhyuk’s shoulders. “Now, I’m sure that Hyungwon is probably wondering where the both of you have gone off to and—"

Minhyuk’s eyes shot open. “I’m a terrible boyfriend, oh my God, I have to go!”

Kihyun pressed his lips together to hold in a laugh. “Go, then.”

Minhyuk pinched Kihyun’s cheek before he ran off, and Kihyun laughed a bit as he watched him go. He took one last look at the training grounds, earthen and ancient and empty before he left it behind. He didn’t want to deal with the past right now. Not when he had so much to look forward to.

He walked into the palace and went down to the cellar because he still hadn’t eaten. He sat down on the cold ground and took a deep breath.

“Changkyun?” he said softly. He had never tried calling out to him before. There hadn’t been a need to. Although, Kihyun had been curious how it worked. He remembered all the times he had been called. How it was like someone whispering in his ear when there was no one there. A chain tied around his middle pulling him toward the call. He remembered how much he hated it when it would happen when he was in the middle of doing anything at all.

He hoped that Changkyun wouldn’t feel that way. He hoped that Changkyun felt butterflies instead of a chain. That the whisper was kind and not sinister. That he would hop up and excuse himself and run as fast as he could into his arms whenever Kihyun actually did it.

But Kihyun already missed him, and he didn’t know how this whole thing actually worked, but after a few minutes, he figured that just saying his name wasn’t enough.

He sighed. “It’s not like I don’t want it enough,” he grumbled to himself. He straightened out his back and tried again. “Changkyun.”

Another few minutes and nothing happened. Kihyun frowned. “Come on, Changkyun, come here,” he said. He licked his lips and sighed. _Please please please_ , he thought, half-jokingly, but half-seriously. He waited a bit longer, and just when he was about to give up, he heard footsteps, and then Changkyun ran into the cellar, eyes big and round and hand pulling on his earlobe like it itched.

Kihyun smiled and held his arms open, and then Changkyun was crashing into him, sending him back onto the ground, laughing. “Hey,” Kihyun said as he squeezed Changkyun close.

Changkyun buried his face in his chest. “What did you do? I was hanging out with everyone, and then I just…had to come here.”

“I just wanted to call for you. See if it would work.”

“Well, yeah. It did.”

“You never got to eat, did you?”

Changkyun sighed as he shook his head. “Was too busy hanging out. Hyungwon dyed his hair.”

“Really? What color?”

“Pink.”

Kihyun nodded. That was probably going to take out both of his advisors in one millisecond. “Wow, Jooheon really will have to replace Minhyuk and Hyunwoo, huh?”

“Shut up,” Changkyun said as he finally pushed himself up off Kihyun. He grabbed one of the packets off the wall and opened one of the corners before he poured some in his mouth. He made a face, smacking his lips as he looked down at it.

Kihyun winced. “Taste bad?”

“I think I got used to them being warmed up,” Changkyun replied before he sniffed at the packet.

“We could take some upstairs and heat them up,” Kihyun said.

“You drink them like this, though. How do you do it?”

Kihyun shrugged. “I got used to it, I guess.”

Changkyun scrunched his nose up before he gulped down the rest of the packet as fast as he could like a kid swallowing medicine. Kihyun laughed a bit at the face he made when he finished.

“Wow, that’s rough,” Changkyun said before he crumpled up the plastic and tossed it toward the trashcan there was down there. He fist-pumped a little when it made it in before he turned back to Kihyun.

Kihyun just shook his head at him, smile probably permanently etched on his face at this point. He grabbed a packet and drank its contents before crumpling up the plastic and tossing it toward the trashcan. It hit the side and bounced onto the floor, and Changkyun snorted.

“Nice,” he said.

“Hush,” Kihyun replied as he scooted over to put it into the trashcan.

“Hey, remember what Minhyuk said when he told us we had to leave the room?” Changkyun asked.

Kihyun furrowed his brows as he turned to him. “What?”

Changkyun waggled his brows before poking Kihyun’s stomach. “Fair’s fair. And you found Hyunwoo and Minhyuk fucking down here once, right?”

“You…can’t be serious,” Kihyun said, knowing that the look in Changkyun’s eyes as he crawled forward a bit toward him was very serious.

Changkyun crawled his way into Kihyun’s lap, pouting and making huge puppy dog eyes at him. “But, Ki, I _need_ you.”

Kihyun scoffed a bit even as he dropped his hands to Changkyun’s hips. “I think you’re going to be two hundred years old, and you’re still going to be pulling that one,” he said.

Changkyun grinned. “I mean, it works every time without fail.”

Squeezing at Changkyun’s hips, Kihyun shook his head. “I just wanted you to eat, damn it.”

“And I did!” Changkyun leaned in and kissed Kihyun’s cheek, soft and gentle, and Kihyun groaned.

“We don’t have lube,” he said simply. Changkyun huffed before he pulled away, pout on his lips again.

“You’re right,” he said finally. Kihyun nodded, patting at Changkyun’s thighs as he moved off his lap.

“You act like I deprive you,” Kihyun said with a little laugh.

“You don’t,” Changkyun answered. His eyes trailed up and down Kihyun’s body for a moment, and Kihyun could see him calculating, see him thinking about something.

“Changkyun?” Changkyun looked up at him, and a tiny little grin appeared on his face. He had a plan. Kihyun raised a brow, tilting his head a bit. “What is it?”

Changkyun licked his lips before he pounced on Kihyun again, making him tumble back again. Kihyun felt all the air get knocked out of him for a second as Changkyun started kissing at his neck. It took a few seconds to realize that Changkyun’s hand had snaked down the front of his shorts and was grabbing at Kihyun, pressing his palm down against him.

“Changkyun,” Kihyun said, trying very weakly to resist because why would he.

“I just wanna touch you. Let me touch you,” Changkyun whispered. And Kihyun sighed out as he nodded, felt Changkyun wrap his fingers around his already hardening cock.

“Touch me all you want,” Kihyun replied, voice just as soft as Changkyun’s.

So Changkyun did. Changkyun sat up, straddling Kihyun’s thighs as he pushed his pants down just enough, so he was exposed. Kihyun wondered how cold he would be if he wasn’t a vampire. If he would have goosebumps running all over his body, if Changkyun would like that. Kihyun rolled his shoulders back, feeling himself sink into the ground when Changkyun started stroking him, grip firm and hard as he moved in quick little pumps.

“Shit,” Kihyun groaned, hips bucking up a bit into Changkyun’s hand. Changkyun squeezed around him before he ran his thumb in circles around the head, and Kihyun was already so hard at his touch it was frankly a bit ridiculous.

But Changkyun always made him feel a bit ridiculous.

“It’s weird sometimes,” Changkyun said softly as he pressed the pad of his thumb against the slit.

Kihyun cleared his throat, but his voice still came out breathy and high. “What is?”

Changkyun looked down at him and his eyes were red. He tilted his hips down against Kihyun’s thigh, and Kihyun could feel how hard he was there against him. His free hand ran up under his own shirt, caressing his own body. Kihyun reached up and touched up, replaced Changkyun’s hand with his own, rubbed up and down his torso like his palms could memorize every bit of it.

Changkyun let out a shaky breath as he grinded down against Kihyun’s thigh. “Feeling how you feel, kinda. Like if I’m touching you, I can almost _feel_ how good you’re feeling.” He accentuated this one long slow stroke upwards, and Kihyun shuddered out a sigh. He traced his fingers back down the planes of Changkyun’s stomach.

“Tell me how it feels, then,” Kihyun asked softly because he knew Changkyun had a way with words if he tried, if he focused, and Kihyun loved it. He pulled at the waistband of Changkyun’s shorts, letting them snap back into place before he grabbed Changkyun’s hips.

Changkyun watched him, hand moving slow up and down. “Like you’re running your fingertips up the small of my back. Just enough to tickle,” Changkyun explained.

Kihyun hummed. He pulled at Changkyun’s waistband again. Let it snap against his skin again. Everything felt so slow. Changkyun’s palm dragged against him, and it felt like something coiling around his spine, something hot and tingling and strong.

Changkyun closed his eyes, and he shivered as Kihyun snapped his waistband again. He leaned down and kissed Kihyun, and that was slow, too. Languid like he was trying to savor his favorite flavor of ice cream. And usually, Kihyun was fine with that. Was happy to take all the time in the world, but right now it felt like something was crawling under his skin, and he sighed against Changkyun’s mouth as he reached down to try to move things along faster.

Changkyun pulled away. All the way away, standing up and stepping away from him. Kihyun stared up at him, confused, eyes lining the very obvious tent in the front of Changkyun’s shorts.

“Um, what?” Kihyun huffed out as he pushed himself up on his elbows. Changkyun readjusted himself in his shorts before grinning down at him.

“You want me?” Changkyun asked.

“What kind of question is that?”

Changkyun grinned, stepping back a bit. “But we can’t here, remember?”

Kihyun narrowed his eyes. “Wow. The betrayal I feel.”

Changkyun stuck his tongue out at him. “See you in the bedroom then. You know. Once you put yourself away.”

And then Changkyun was running away, leaving Kihyun with his cock out in the cold cellar. Kihyun shook his head as he pulled his shorts back up and took off running after him, Changkyun’s little laugh ringing through his ears. Because if Changkyun came when he called, he might as well extend the same courtesy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!   
> Hit me up elsewhere if you want!  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yikeslike)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yikeslike)


	7. All Mine, All Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has decisions to make.

Minhyuk ran right into Hyunwoo as soon as he left the training room. They looked at each other for a moment in silence. Hyunwoo looked down and cleared his throat.

“Are we going to go see Hyungwon, then?” he asked softly.

Minhyuk sighed and nodded. No matter how he felt about Hyunwoo right now, Hyungwon had nothing to do with that. “Yeah.”

Hyunwoo held his hand out toward him, and Minhyuk looked at it for a second before he took it. Hyunwoo squeezed his hand before they walked together toward the sound of Hyungwon’s heartbeat. They were both quiet, walking slower than they normally would.

“If you have questions, I’ll answer them. Anything at all,” Hyunwoo said.

Minhyuk licked his lips. “Let’s just talk to Hyungwon first, okay? He’s probably upset.” He was worried. He remembered how stressed and sad Hyungwon had gotten before when they had been busy, and now they had left him all alone again without even giving him a warning.

“He’s in Jooheon’s room, so at least he’s not completely alone,” Hyunwoo said.

“True,” Minhyuk said. They were standing outside of Jooheon’s room now, both of them staring at the door. They could hear laughing, and that made Minhyuk feel a bit better. He knocked, and it went quiet for a second.

“Come in!” Jooheon called. Minhyuk opened the door and looked around. Hyungwon wasn’t in the room.

“Where’s…”

“Hyungwon is in the bathroom,” Changkyun said. He twitched for a second before he scratched at his ear and got up. “Um, I have to go guys. Bye!” Changkyun ran past them, and Minhyuk sighed as he walked into the room.

“Are you guys okay?” Jooheon said, eyeing Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo nodded. “We’re fine.”

“Good. Hyungwon would hate it if anything happened to either of you,” Hoseok said.

The bathroom door opened, and Minhyuk put a smile on his face, turning toward it, ready to run right into Hyungwon’s arms when he stopped short.

“Oh! Are you guys okay? I heard that you were fighting. What’s going on?” Hyungwon asked as he walked right over to him.

Minhyuk was just blankly staring up at Hyungwon. Well, more like at his hair. “Um.”

“When did…that happen?” Hyunwoo asked from somewhere next to Minhyuk. Hyungwon turned to look at him, head tilting to the side.

“What?” he asked.

Minhyuk reached up and ran his fingers through Hyungwon’s newly dyed hair. “Pink.”

Hyungwon smirked as he looked back down at Minhyuk. “I just did this. Why? You like it?”

“It looks so good on him, right?” Hoseok piped up.

“Only because you helped me,” Hyungwon replied, turning back to look at Hoseok. Minhyuk was still blinking up at the pink strands falling around Hyungwon’s face. It wasn’t like Minhyuk had never seen dyed hair. But he had never seen Hyungwon’s hair in anything but his natural brown.

Hyungwon had always been cotton candy in Minhyuk’s eyes, and now there he was. Pink like cotton candy.

“You look good,” Minhyuk eventually croaked out.

“Thanks. I haven’t eaten yet so can we—”

“You haven’t eaten?” Hyunwoo asked. Hyungwon sighed and pushed his hair back, and Minhyuk felt his heart do something funny.

“You don’t get to scold me when I was too stressed to eat because of you,” Hyungwon said.

“Okay, point taken. Let’s go to the kitchen then. We can talk there,” Hyunwoo said. Hyungwon hummed in agreement before he walked past them, leaving them behind. Minhyuk watched him go, still a bit dazed. Hyunwoo took his hand and pulled them after him, following Hyungwon down into the kitchen.

Hyungwon grabbed the entire cereal box and a spoon before he sat down at the counter. Minhyuk eyed him before he grabbed a bowl and put it down in front of him. He kept glancing up at Hyungwon’s hair, wishing he’d get used to it already instead of being taken out every time he saw it.

“So, are you guys going to tell me what is happening?” Hyungwon asked as he poured himself some cereal. Hyunwoo reached up and ran his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair gently, and Minhyuk smiled a bit, glad he wasn’t the only one that was slightly entranced.

“Well, I was sparring Hakyeon, and we should have told you guys, but we didn’t because it was always out thing,” Hyunwoo said.

“You call that sparring?” Minhyuk asked.

Hyunwoo pressed his lips together and cleared his throat. “In concept, that is what it is.”

“In reality, you guys were brawling to the death,” Minhyuk grumbled.

Hyungwon’s eyes widened as he turned to Hyunwoo. “To the what?”

“It’s not like that, baby. It might look bad, but we’re fine.”

“Tell him the other stuff, Hyunwoo.”

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk for a second before looking back up at Hyunwoo. “What other stuff?”

Hyunwoo sighed. He moved his hand down to caress Hyungwon’s face, and Minhyuk glared down at Hyungwon’s cereal bowl. He hated how angry he still felt.

“Look, there’s a lot about me that I’ve never talked about before,” Hyunwoo starts.

“Both of you don’t talk about your past,” Hyungwon said carefully before he took ate a mouthful of food. Minhyuk frowned.

“Well, I’m going to tell you what Minhyuk found out about me so we’re all on the same page, and then I’ll just…answer any questions either of you have,” Hyunwoo said.

“Great. Being on the same page for once sounds great,” Hyungwon said.

“Hey, what?” Minhyuk said. He and Hyungwon looked at each other, and Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

“Just tell me what’s going on,” Hyungwon said.

Hyunwoo cleared his throat. “Well, first is that me and Hakyeon have the same creator.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened. “Um. Okay. Wow. That’s kinda crazy.”

“And he was…the king once,” Hyunwoo finished.

Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon to gauge his reaction. Hyungwon just nodded and kept eating. “Alright. Weirder things have happened. What else?”

“Um. That’s it for now actually,” Hyunwoo said.

Hyungwon blinked. “Are either of you hurt?”

“No, he’s fine,” Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon nodded. “Then do you want to tell me why you’re upset?” he asked Minhyuk.

Minhyuk drummed his fingers on the counter. “I’m surprised you’re taking this information so in stride.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, being with both of you is kind of insane. Vampire shit, and running a country, and my friends dealing with other crazy things. There’s not much that could surprise me at this point,” Hyungwon explained.

Minhyuk glanced over at Hyunwoo. He was staring at Hyungwon with a furrowed brow, definite concern on his face. He looked back over at Hyungwon as he ate at his cereal. “We know things have been hard, but we didn’t know it was that overwhelming for you.”

Hyungwon shrugged. “It’s fine, guys. I’m just glad you’re both okay, you know.” He finished his cereal and got up to put the bowl in the sink. Minhyuk watched him, and he wished he could take Hyungwon back to before the shooting happened when he was happy and less serious. But this is where they were now.

“Can we go to the room?” Minhyuk asked softly.

Hyungwon turned to look at them and nodded. He walked over and took their hands before leading the way to their room. Hyungwon’s hand was so warm in Minhyuk’s. Soft. Gentle. Pretty and pink like the rest of Hyungwon.

+++

Changkyun watched as Kihyun read over some documents to sign. He tapped his feet a bit, fingers playing with the ring on his hand. “Shouldn’t I be more involved?” he asked.

Kihyun tapped his pen against the table, but he didn’t look up from the paper. “You realize you have literal centuries before you need to worry about being king?”

Changkyun pouted. “I know.”

Kihun’s eyebrow raised, but his head was still down. “And I’ll still be here when you are, so I don’t understand why you’re stressed. You should relax while you can.”

Changkyun laid his head on the table, stretching his hands out in front of him, making sure his hand was at least in Kihyun’s periphery. “You know I can’t relax when we’re supposed to be planning a wedding, right?”

Kihyun sighed and signed something before pushing the papers to the side and finally focusing on Changkyun. “I’m working on it.”

Smiles come easily to Changkyun when Kihyun is looking right at him. He wonders how many hours a day he spends smiling now. “Are you?”

Kihyun smiled back. “Do you think I wanted to make you watch me sign things today?”

“I mean, I figured you had told me to come along for a reason, but I thought it had to do with your work.”

Kihyun shook his head before he held his arms out. Changkyun peeled himself up off the table and got up, and in a few seconds, he was plopping himself down into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kihyun slid his hand up to press against Changkyun’s chest, right over his heart.

Changkyun grinned. “Why’d you invite me then?”

“Well, I figured we could just do it in the gardens,” Kihyun said.

Changkyun nodded, imagining the moon above them and light strung around them. Maybe in the roses or in the tulips. “Sounds good to me. On a full moon though.”

“At night?”

“I don’t want to be wearing sunglasses at my wedding, Ki,” Changkyun said seriously.

Kihyun sputtered out a little laugh. “Well, actually, Hyojin is coming to talk about what we should wear.”

Changkyun’s eyes widened. “I hadn’t thought about that. I always thought I’d wear a boring old suit if it ever actually happened.”

Kihyun scoffed and kissed Changkyun’s cheek. “Hyojin would kill us both if we got married in two boring black suits.”

Changkyun laughed and turned to brush his lips against Kihyun’s before he leaned his head against his. “God, we’re getting married.”

“Yep. Under the full moon in…?”

“June?” Changkyun said.

“Sounds perfect.”

Changkyun bit his lip and hummed. “Hyunwoo will marry us, and Jooheon will be my best man, and Minhyuk will be yours.”

Kihyun giggled, nosing at the spot behind Changkyun’s ear. “Hyunwoo?”

“I feel like he could do it.” Changkyun closed his eyes, felt Kihyun’s breath against his neck and tried to ignore how it made his chest feel slightly tighter.

“If we asked, sure. How big should it be?” Kihyun’s voice was quiet now, gentle as he pressed little kisses behind his ear.

“I don’t care, really,” Changkyun said.

“Your heart’s beating really fast,” Kihyun whispered.

Changkyun swallowed. “Yeah. You tend to make it do that, remember?”

He could feel Kihyun’s lips pull up into a smile against his skin. “Yeah?”

Changkyun was turning his head to respond when the door opened. Hyojin cleared her throat, and both of them separated enough to look at her as she sat down in the chair that Changkyun had been sitting in earlier.

“Hey,” Changkyun said.

Hyojin flashed him a smile before she pulled out her notebook and pencils. “Congratulations. I’m happy for you two.”

“Thank you,” Kihyun answered.

“Now, how much freedom do I get with these designs?” she asked. She looked up at them without tilting her head up away from her notebook, like she was looking through her eyelashes.

Kihyun shifted a bit, wrapping an arm around Changkyun’s waist to keep him in place. “Nothing too crazy. It’s still a wedding,” Kihyun said.

“Will you be wearing your crowns?”

“Yes!” Changkyun answered immediately. He had never even laid eyes on the one Hyojin had designed long ago, the one with stars and sharp teeth.

Hyojin smiled and scribbled something down. “I’ll just ask you guys a few questions, okay?”

“Of course,” Kihyun said. His hand was steady against his waist, squeezing occasionally.

“Changkyun, when you look at Kihyun what do you see?” Hyojin asked.

Changkyun gaped at her. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he turned to look at Kihyun. Kihyun blinked up at him before smiling a bit. Changkyun felt everything inside of him squeeze before he turned back to Hyojin.

“What part of him?” he asked.

Hyojin snorted and glanced up at them. “Let’s go with his eyes, then.”

Changkyun looked at him for a second before smiling a little. “The whole universe.” Kihyun seemed to freeze for a moment, his eyes squinting a bit as he looked back at Changkyun. He squeezed him closer.

Hyojin cleared her throat again. “I was going to ask Kihyun the same thing, but I have a feeling he has the same answer,” she said. Changkyun looked over and she was writing, making little doodles here and there.

Kihyun swallowed. “Yeah,” he said softly.

“He talks a lot about my heart, too,” Changkyun said. He leaned forward on the table, holding his chin in his hand.

Hyojin squinted down at her page, her pencil stopping, but she didn’t look up. “How do you mean?”

Kihyun squeezed at Changkyun’s waist again. “It flutters so much. Like moth’s wings. Even now after changing.”

Changkyun hid his smile behind his fingers, watching as Hyojin made some more notes. It wasn’t heat that spread from Kihyun’s hand. It was electricity. Tingles radiating out from that spot like it was the only place on his body that was real. That was there.

“Do either of you want to wear white?” Hyojin asked.

“Why? It’s not like we’re virgins,” Changkyun said.

Hyojin laughed and nodded. “And the wedding will be where and when?”

“Changkyun wants it under a full moon in the garden,” Kihyun answered.

She nodded and made a few notes before shutting her notebook and looking back up at them. “I’ll get back to you with sketches soon, then.”

“It won’t be a surprise?” Changkyun asked. He was used to being surprised whenever he got a new outfit. It would just be hanging on his closet door when he walked in, ready.

“For your wedding? No. I would never surprise you on your wedding day,” she said, her face scrunching up.

“Thank you, Hyojin,” Kihyun said.

Hyojin bowed her head a bit before she got up, gathering her things. “Congratulations again, your majesties,” she said. And then she was out the door before Changkyun’s brain could fully process what she had said.

“No one has called me your majesty before,” Changkyun said.

“Well, you better get used to it since we’re announcing it publicly next week,” Kihyun said.

Changkyun’s eyes widened. “Oh, shit. That’s next week.”

Kihyun laughed a bit. “Yes, that sure is.”

“Shit. Do I need to write a speech?”

“We can help you write it.” Kihyun rubbed his hand up and down his back.

“I haven’t given a speech since my freshman year public speaking class,” Changkyun groaned out. He collapsed forward onto the table, and Kihyun burst into giggles.

“You’ll be fine. You’re great with words, I know.” Kihyun bounced his leg a bit, making Changkyun shift in his lap. Changkyun rolled his eyes as he pushed himself back up and turned back to look at him.

“Yeah, with you. With Jooheon. But in front of the press?”

“You’re going to be king in approximately two centuries, shouldn’t you get used to talking to the press?” Changkyun pouted at Kihyun until Kihyun pressed their lips together. “Besides, I’ll be right next to you the entire time.”

“That does make me feel a tiny bit better.”

Kihyun wrapped his arms around him. “Just a tiny bit?”

Changkyun rolled his eyes but he grinned. “Okay, a lot better. Happy?”

Kihyun smiled, eyes sparkling like they always did when he looked at him.

“Always, if I’m with you.”

Changkyun’s heart shouldn’t stutter anymore, but it does. Changkyun threw his arms around Kihyun, kissing all over his face.

“So fucking cheesy, I love you so much,” Changkyun said.

And Kihyun laughed as he said it back and tried to kiss him just as much.

+++

Jooheon held Hoseok’s hand in his as they sat in the library, looking around. Jooheon had never spent much time in here before, but now that he took it in, maybe he would. It was quiet and relaxing, the shelves absolutely stocked to the brim with colorful bindings and gold scripts, lamps everywhere, chairs and couches and tables set up around the large room.

He tried not to pay attention to the pile of books that Hakyeon was dropping on the table in front of them. They were stacking up quickly. None of them had titles, but he could see that the pages were littered with notes that stuck out at weird angles.

“What exactly are we doing?” Hoseok asked, leaning closer to Jooheon.

“I have spent my free time in here looking up everything I could about what could be happening to Jooheon, and now I’m here to tell you what I found,” Hakyeon replied. He cleared his throat as he grabbed one of the books he dropped earlier and flipped through it.

“Well, I appreciate it,” Jooheon said.

Hakyeon nodded a bit before he pushed the open book toward them. “So, legend had it that the first vampires were all golden-eyed,” he tapped one long finger over the words on the page.

Jooheon glanced down at the page before looking back up at Hakyeon. “But no one is now.”

“No one is now, except for you. Now, the story was that they didn’t used to live off of blood, but then one day someone decided to try it out, and then our eyes went all red and sensitive and here we are now.”

“That doesn’t sound right,” Hoseok said softly.

Hakyeon laughed a little. “Because it’s probably not. This is just a myth. No one even thought that golden-eyed vampires were ever even real. Then you happened.”

Jooheon blinked at him. “Technically, the first king happened, right?”

Hakyeon nodded. “Sure. But he’s not walking around the palace.”

“Point taken,” Jooheon said.

Hakyeon pushed that book aside and opened the next one. “Now let’s talk about the first king. Having actually seen him, I am more inclined to believe everything they said about him.”

“What did they say?” Hoseok asked.

“Well, that he was great, basically. And powerful. That he could see everything that was happening around him,” Hakyeon said, looking over at Jooheon.

Jooheon stared back. “So you think that I…inherited his powers.”

“That’s exactly what I think, actually. He was stronger and faster than most vampires, and you said you felt stronger and faster than before.”

Hoseok squeezed his hand. “Why did he pass out after he fed from me, then?”

“You said that it got more intense after, right?” Hakyeon asked. Jooheon nodded. “Well, maybe that’s just how your body is dealing with these transitions. You were in a coma after you drank it, and his blood woke you up. Maybe it’s a catalyst. Maybe not. I don’t know. But I don’t think this should be a problem for very long.”

Hoseok perked up. “You don’t?”

“I can’t say for sure. There were other things they said the king could do, and Jooheon hasn’t developed those. It might happen for a while, but it shouldn’t be every time.”

Jooheon licked his lips and pulled Hoseok’s hand into his lap. “I want to change Hoseok.”

Hakyeon stared down at the table before sitting down across from them. “When?”

Jooheon looked over at Hoseok. There was nothing more than Jooheon wanted than to change Hoseok. He could wait, but only if it was Hoseok’s choice to wait, not because of Jooheon’s weird situation. Hoseok shrugged.

“As soon as possible.”

Hakyeon made a face. “I don’t know how that would work. We don’t know what could happen. It could be completely normal. Or Hoseok could end up like you. Or different. Or worse.”

Jooheon sighed. “Right. Of course.”

“Is this all you want to tell us?” Hoseok asked softly.

Hakyeon drummed his fingers against the table and shrugged. “I mean, there’s more information, but I don’t think it would help.”

Hoseok nodded. “Well, thanks for telling us. So, he could feed on me?”

Hakyeon sighed. “I assume so. He might pass out again, but don’t get stressed about it. I’m sure he’ll wake up like he did last time.”

“Great,” Hoseok gritted out.

“Can we get going, then?” Jooheon asked.

“Go ahead,” Hakyeon said. Jooheon got up and tugged at Hoseok’s hand gently. Hoseok followed after him, squeezing his hand a bit.

“I’m starving,” Jooheon said. It was the only thing he could really think about that wasn’t frustratingly unfixable.

“I figured.”

“I need to go downstairs.”

“I’m aware,” Hoseok said before he pulled at his hand. Jooheon stopped and turned around.

“What?” he asked. Hoseok leaned in and pecked his lips.

“You know you literally drink my blood, right? I’m not going to get squeamish in the cellar.”

Jooheon smiled and wrapped his arm around Hoseok’s shoulder. “It’s freezing down there.”

“You’re wearing a leather jacket you don’t actually need,” Hoseok replied as he smiled back.

Jooheon rolled his eyes before he started walking again. “Fine, let’s go.” They slowly made their way down to the cellar. As they stood outside it, Jooheon pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around Hoseok, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he did. “It won’t take long, okay?”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Jooheon opened the door and watched as Hoseok walked in, his eyes wandering over the shelves. He let the door close behind him as he walked past Hoseok to the back.

“You guys just…keep so much,” Hoseok said.

“Apparently we go through it quickly,” Jooheon answered. Hoseok hummed in response, just looking around. Jooheon sat down on the ground next to a shelf and pulled a packet off of it before opening it. He gulped it all down as quickly as he could before he felt Hoseok wrap his arms around him. He turned to look at Hoseok, his head already laying on his shoulder.

“It’s not as cold in here as I thought,” Hoseok said.

“Good. I’m glad you’re not freezing.”

“Jooheon?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. No matter what.”

Jooheon smiled and leaned his forehead against Hoseok’s. “I love you, too.” Hoseok reached up and grabbed Jooheon’s face and took a deep breath. He leaned in and kissed Jooheon before Jooheon pulled away. “Stop, I just ate.”

“I don’t care,” Hoseok said, his nose scrunching up. He leaned in and kissed Jooheon again, and Jooheon closed his eyes and kissed back. He pulled away again and turned back to the shelf.

“It’s frustrating, you know?” Jooheon said softly. Hoseok sighed and pressed in closer to him.

“I know.”

“I just want things to not be all complicated. Like, we love each other. It should just be simple.”

Hoseok’s breath came out slightly condensed in the cold air, and he hugged at Jooheon’s arm. “Jooheon, I’ve been thinking a lot lately.”

Jooheon looked over at him, feeling everything sink down inside him. “About?”

Hoseok cleared his throat a bit, and Jooheon could hear his heartbeat speed up. It didn’t make him feel any better. “Us. This. Everything,” Hoseok replied softly.

Jooheon hadn’t felt cold in months, but he had ice in his veins now. Hoseok was still holding onto him, still next to him, but those words sounded like separation. Like the end. Jooheon had put Hoseok through so much, and he was always afraid that Hoseok would reach his limit. Would look at him and decide that none of this was worth it. Jooheon’s throat felt tight, so he cleared his throat.

“Oh.”

Hoseok squeezed Jooheon’s arm tighter and sighed. He pressed a kiss to Jooehon’s shoulder. “We’ve been through a lot, honey.”

Jooheon didn’t look at him, just kept staring ahead. Everything was tight. His chest, his muscles, his chest. “I know. But we got through it.”

“Yeah. Together.”

Jooheon sighed out. “Together,” he agreed.

Hoseok moved so he was in front of him. He smiled a bit as he took Jooheon’s face in his hands. Jooheon was confused. This wasn’t the look he was expecting to see on Hoseok’s face.

“Hoseok?” Jooheon asked.

Hoseok took a deep breath and bit his lip. “We don’t know what’s going on. We might never know what’s going on.”

Jooheon frowned. “I know.”

Hoseok pulled Jooheon closer and kissed him. “And you’re always holding yourself back now. I don’t want you to hold yourself back like this anymore.”

“I have to.”

Hoseok shook his head, and his lips brushed against Jooheon’s again. “You know what you want, right?”

Jooheon swallowed. He grabbed Hoseok and pulled him into his lap, just wanting him closer. He wrapped his arms around Hoseok and held him close. “There’s a lot of things I want.”

Hoseok wrapped his arms around his shoulders and squeezed him again. “I want a lot of things, too. And I’m tired of just wanting them and not doing anything about it.”

Jooheon buried his face in Hoseok’s wide shoulder, taking a deep breath. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

Jooheon groaned and pulled away to look at him. “What am I supposed to do? I can’t just—”

And Hoseok was pressing his lips his, shutting him up instantly. Hoseok moaned against Jooheon’s mouth, and squeezed him closer, pressing their chests together. All Jooheon could hear was the thundering beating of Hoseok’s heart, and he had never felt so much need, so much hunger as Hoseok grabbed the back of his head. Hoseok bit at his lip before he kissed at his jaw, his cheek, tilting his head and pulling Jooheon down. Jooheon traced his lips against Hoseok’s skin, let himself get pulled down until he was kissing at Hoseok’s neck.

He gripped at Hoseok’s side before he bit down. Hoseok pulled at his hair a bit, groaning out as his blood filled Jooheon’s mouth. It was hot, so hot that was all Jooheon could process. The sheer warmth of it as it coated his mouth and throat. There were strawberries and peaches on the tip of his tongue, and everything was so quiet except for the reassuring little _all mine, all mine_ calling out from deep in Hoseok’s chest.

“I love you. I love you so much,” Hoseok whispered out, his fingers scratching at the back of his head gently. Jooheon moaned a bit as he drank, already starting to pull away, but Hoseok pulled him close, gripped at his head.

“I don’t care, Jooheon. I just want to be with you,” Hoseok said.

 _All mine, all mine_.

Want is a growing thing. Jooheon had always cut it off before it got too big, too unwieldy to really control. There was no going back after this point they were teetering on. And Jooheon was terrified, but Hoseok kept scratching at the back of his head and whispering that he loved him and that he didn’t care and that he wanted this, and his heart was so loud as its beating echoed in Jooheon’s head.

Jooheon held Hoseok closed and teetered over the edge, drinking long and deep, and Hoseok moaned again. And he listened, listened as hard as he could to the way Hoseok’s heartbeat changed rhythm. The way it sprinted up until it started slowing. Hoseok’s fingers barely moved, and his words came out slurred when he whispered.

“Honey.”

Jooheon finally pulled away, and Hoseok looked ghostly, lips pale instead of pink, and his eyes closed, and wrong. Jooheon’s eyes widened as he quickly bit into his wrist and pressed it to Hoseok’s lips.

“Come on, Hoseok, drink,” he said.

_All…_

Hoseok mouthed at him weakly, his eyes opening just a bit as they looked at Jooheon. He watched as his throat moved slowly as he swallowed. And Jooheon couldn’t think about this possibly being a mistake. Couldn’t think about anything other than needing Hoseok to drink, but the world was starting to fray around the edges, everything welling up inside him.

“It’s okay. It’ll be okay,” Jooheon whispered.

Hoseok drank quicker, his hand coming up to hold Jooheon’s wrist against his mouth. Jooheon scrunched his nose up, moaning a bit as he swayed forward a bit. He almost felt dizzy like last time. But he saw it then.

Hoseok blinked, and his eyes were gold when they opened again.

Jooheon smiled. “I…love you,” he said.

Hoseok pulled away, panting, lips red-stained. “I love you too.”

And then the darkness swallowed him up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I was moving stuff around trying to make this better, so this chapter took me forever to write lol, but it's here!  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed!!!  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yikeslike)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yikeslike)


	8. Unstuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to let go. But sometimes you can't no matter how hard you try.

Hoseok pulled Jooheon to his chest, holding him as close as he could. It was so loud. Everything was so loud. He could hear the lights buzzing, and the cooler running, and a constant thumping further away, and quiet little murmurs, and bounding footsteps, and he shut his eyes and buried his face in Jooheon’s shoulder. 

He felt empty like he had fasted for days, and his throat scratched whenever he so much as breathed. Jooheon was still unconscious, but Hoseok was not going to let go of him anytime soon. The thought of not having Jooheon against him clawed down his back. He groaned and turned his head back to the wall full of packets and packets of blood, and he held Jooheon against him with one hand as he grabbed as many as he could with his other hand. 

He grabbed one and tried to tear it open with his teeth, causing it all to just splatter to the ground. Hoseok frowned at the mess before he just grabbed the next packet and bit into it before sucking at it. 

It tasted horrible. Dead. But it relieved some of the itch in his throat, so he drank it all. He grimaced as he picked up the next one, and the next one, and the next one, and he realized that it wasn’t helping anymore. He wiped at his mouth and realized he probably looked like a mess, blood staining the front of his shirt. He could feel it on his hands, on his chin. He licked his lips and tasted it and groaned because he had no idea what he was doing wrong, and Jooheon was still passed out against him. 

“Hoseok!” 

Hoseok flinched at how loud someone called his name. He hugged Jooheon closer and listened to the running footsteps as they got closer. 

Everything still hurt. Felt strange. He was hungry and thirsty, and he drank down another packet of blood that tasted wrong, and he wanted to cry because he couldn’t even look into Jooheon’s eyes. 

Taekwoon burst in, panting and eyes wide, his face falling a bit when he saw Hoseok. 

“Oh my God, Hoseok,” he said. 

Hoseok hugged Jooheon tighter, tighter than he ever had before. “I’m so hungry,” he croaked out. 

Taekwoon swallowed and nodded, turning to his left and grabbing a bunch more of the packets. 

Hoseok shook his head. “They don’t taste good, and they’re not helping,” Hoseok whined. 

Taekwoon walked over, carefully avoiding the mess of blood on the floor before sitting down behind Jooheon. “You’re drinking pig’s blood,” he said as he held out one of the packets. 

Hoseok blinked at him before he readjusted his grip, holding the back of Jooheon’s head gently against him, scratching at the back of his head. He grabbed what Taekwoon was offering and bit into it. 

Hoseok moaned. This didn’t taste dead. It soothed down his throat, and the scratch finally disappeared, and it was cold and barely had a taste at all, but it didn’t taste wrong. He pouted at the empty plastic until Taekwoon handed him another one. Hoseok smiled as he drank that one down too. 

“Your eyes are like Jooheon’s,” Taekwoon said softly. 

Hoseok looked at him. “Really?”

Taekwoon nodded and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “You scared the shit out of me. Probably out of everyone. You can hear them running around, right?”

Hoseok listened, and he could. Stomping and yelling and panting. “What’s wrong?”

“We can always hear your heartbeat, you know? And then it just gave out like you were dying. We didn’t have a heads up that you were doing this,” Taekwoon said carefully. 

Hoseok frowned and buried his face in Jooheon’s shoulder again. “Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t think about it.”

“It’s fine. I’m glad you’re fine. But we need to get you cleaned up and—“

“I’m not moving until Jooheon wakes up,” Hoseok said quickly, eyes cutting into Taekwoon. 

Taekwoon sighed and nodded, leaning back on his hands. “They’ll be coming downstairs in a few seconds.”

“What?”

Then Hoseok could hear the running footsteps get closer until the cellar door slammed open again, Changkyun running in with Kihyun right behind him. Hoseok’s eyes widened as Changkyun didn’t slow, running until he slammed down onto his knees, sliding right through the mess of blood as he hugged both Hoseok and Jooheon close. 

“Fuck, Hoseok! Fuck,” Changkyun said as he squeezed them. 

Hoseok felt guilty. Changkyun looked like he was on the verge of tears as he looked at them, taking in the situation. 

“I’m sorry, Kyunnie,” Hoseok said softly. 

Changkyun took a deep breath and let go of them, rubbing at his face. 

“You’re fine. Shit, Hoseok, I thought. We thought—“

“What the hell were you thinking?” Kihyun asked. He was staring at them, eyes red, and Hoseok clutched Jooheon closer, something instinctive telling him to keep him safe from a threat. 

“Ki, don’t be mean,” Changkyun said. 

“You could’ve given us a heads up is all I’m saying,” Kihyun grumbled out. He sighed as he walked closer and looked over them. 

“Is Jooheon okay?” Changkyun asked. 

Hoseok looked down at Jooheon. His face was scrunched a bit, but Hoseok could hear his breathing, his soft barely-there heartbeat. Hoseok sighed. He wanted him to open his eyes and look at him. He wanted to feel his bare skin against his instead of his clothes. He wanted like he’s never wanted before. 

Hoseok bit his lip. “He should be okay soon,” he said. 

Hyunwoo cleared his throat from where he was standing in the doorway. Hoseok hadn’t even noticed him come in. “Maybe we should get you guys out of the cellar,” he said. 

Hoseok shook his head. Moving meant not being close to Jooheon anymore, and he knew it was irrational, but he figured he was allowed to be irrational right then. 

Kihyun squatted down and looked at Hoseok. “I promise we’re not trying to separate you. You can even carry him. But you need to get cleaned up, and we need to make sure Jooheon is okay.”

Hoseok pouted at him. “I know, but I’m sure he’ll wake up soon.”

“Hoseok, don’t you want to be alone with him?” Changkyun asked softly. 

Hoseok frowned. He did. He wanted to get away from everyone and hole up with Jooheon and cling to him and just be together. He looked down at Jooheon again, moving a bit to shake him some. 

“Wake up, Honey,” Hoseok said softly. 

He heard someone sigh a bit, but he didn’t look away. He watched until Jooheon’s face scrunched, and he groaned and turned his face down against his shoulder. Hoseok smiled a bit. “Jooheon?”

“I’m here. I’m awake,” he said softly. 

His voice hadn’t changed at all, but the way it made something ebb and flow inside of Hoseok was new.

“Jooheon, you and Hoseok need to go get cleaned up and stuff. We can talk later, but you need to go take care of him,” Kihyun said. 

Jooheon took a deep breath before he pulled away from Hoseok, causing Hoseok to whine a bit. Jooheon laughed and cupped Hoseok’s cheek. 

“Come on, babe. I love you, but we can’t sit on the cellar floor forever.”

Hoseok felt like he was kindling, and Jooheon had dropped a match on him. Like magma has been poured directly into his spine. Like his skin was too tight. And he needed. 

Jooheon’s eyes widened a bit before he pulled Hoseok closer. “Come on, hold onto me.”

Hoseok didn’t need to be asked twice. He wrapped his arms and legs around Jooheon tight as Jooheon held him and rocked a bit to get up onto his feet. He pressed his face into the crook of Jooheon’s neck, and some of the heat subsided, but he could still feel it crawling up and down his back. 

“Jooheon,” Hoseok whined out. 

“Get him upstairs, we’ll clean up,” Changkyun said. 

Jooheon didn’t even respond. Instead he quickly made his way back to the bedroom, kissing at Hoseok’s neck occasionally. 

“Talk to me, babe. I need to know you’re okay,” he said as he closed their door behind them and walked over to the bathroom. 

Hoseok groaned. “It’s so hot,” he answered. 

“Yeah, that’ll happen. It’s okay. I’ll take care of you,” Jooheon said. He sat Hoseok down on the bathroom counter and pulled away. Hoseok was about to protest when Jooheon started undressing. 

“Jooheon?”

“You need to shower, and I’m not leaving you alone.”

Hoseok turned to look at himself in the mirror. Dried blood was caked onto his chin. His shirt was stained with it down the chest and over the sleeves. Hoseok frowned at his reflection before taking his shirt off and tossing it down to the floor. 

“Everything feels weird,” Hoseok said. 

Jooheon stepped closer and grabbed Hoseok’s hips, and Hoseok shivered at the touch, at the way it soothed something rumbling inside of him. 

“It’ll be like that for a while, but you’ll get used to it, or it’ll stop. I’m not entirely sure which one, honestly,” Jooheon said. He pulled Hoseok off the counter and finished undressing him, his hands sliding down his legs, and Hoseok closed his eyes, gnawing at his lip. 

“Please don’t stop touching me,” he whispered out. He felt Jooheon run his hands back up Hoseok’s legs, up his sides to his shoulders before running them down his arms to grab his hands. 

Jooheon kissed him, a feather-light touch, and it made Hoseok feel like ice cream melting. 

“I don’t plan on it,” Jooheon said softly. 

Hoseok opened his eyes and looked at him. Jooheon was smiling softly at him, and he was so beautiful it ached. Hoseok felt like something had grabbed onto his heart and was tugging it toward him, toward the familiar gravity of Jooheon. He let himself get pulled forward until their lips met again, and Jooheon kissed him back, his hands wandering over his body, soothing over the heat that was building inside of him. 

And this couldn’t have been a mistake. Not with the way that everything felt so right and perfect. Not with the way Jooheon was responding to him. Not with the joy that bubbled up in his chest as Jooheon smiled and giggled as they showered. 

“I love you so much,” Hoseok said. 

Jooheon smiled, bright and big, eyes turning to crescents, dimples showing, and Hoseok could’ve cried. 

“I love you, too. Forever and ever, babe.”

And Jooheon’s lips against his had always felt right, but now there was more magic in the way it made him feel. 

+++

It wasn’t really that much of a mess, honestly. Just one puddle smeared around thanks to Changkyun sliding through it. But everything was processing in slow motion in Kihyun’s mind. 

Jooheon had changed Hoseok. They had a press conference scheduled for the next day to announce him stepping down as prince, and the engagement, and Changkyun becoming prince. Jooheon needed to be there. 

There’s no way in hell Jooheon will be there. 

Taekwoon sighed before he finally got up to get some of the wipes they kept in the cellar for spills. He came back and Changkyun grabbed a few to help him wipe the puddle back up. Kihyun just watched, still frozen in place until Hyunwoo came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. 

“We need to figure something out,” he said. 

Kihyun swallowed and nodded. “Yeah. Fuck.”

“We could push it back,” Changkyun piped up as he threw away the soiled wipes. Kihyun glanced down at the bloodstains over the knees of his jeans and sighed. 

“We’ve already pushed this back enough,” Kihyun said. 

“We can’t ask for one more week?” Changkyun asked. 

“I don’t know if a week would be enough,” Hyunwoo said. 

Kihyun ran his fingers through his hair. “We could do it without him?”

Hyunwoo shook his head. “They’ll think something happened to him. That  _ you _ did something to him.”

“Wait, what? Why would anyone think Kihyun did something to Jooheon?” Changkyun asked. 

“As far as everyone else is concerned, Jooheon is still Kihyun’s creation,” Hyunwoo said. 

“And it wouldn’t have been the first time a king conveniently got rid of one of their creations because they liked another better,” Taekwoon said. 

Hyunwoo stopped breathing, and Kihyun turned to him. “Hyunwoo?”

Hyunwoo was staring at Taekwoon who was staring right back. Hyunwoo licked his lips. “He told you, then?” he asked. 

Taekwoon nodded. “He told all of us.”

Kihyun sighed. “Who told you what?” 

“I promised Minhyuk I would explain everything to him and Hyungwon first,” Hyunwoo said. 

Kihyun groaned, but he understood. “Fine. Fill me in later. We still have a problem.”

“Can’t I vouch for Honey? I’m his best friend,” Changkyun said. 

“You’re his rival in the eyes of the media,” Taekwoon said. 

Kihyun frowned when he saw Changkyun’s confused expression. 

“What are you talking about? We’ve never been rivals,” Changkyun said. 

“Look, we know what happened, so we know it’s not like that. But to everyone else? You were already announced as Kihyun’s choice when Jooheon got shot, and Kihyun very dramatically saved him in front of the whole world,” Hyunwoo said. 

“Did they miss the part where I asked him to do that?” Changkyun asked, whirling around on Hyunwoo, his eyes flashing red for a moment. Kihyun reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Hyunwoo sighed. “Then Jooheon was very publicly out with Kihyun. The Crown Prince. Then one day they both stop making appearances, and the next time they do, you’re there, and any vampire in the crowd would know that you had been changed.”

“So what? Vampires can change more than one person. They do it all the time,” Changkyun grumbled. 

“You weren’t in the picture at all to them, Changkyun. And then suddenly you were. And then tomorrow you’ll go out there and tell them what?”

“That Jooheon is taking care of the vampire he created, so he couldn’t come, but he’s fine,” Changkyun answered. 

Kihyun sighed. “They wouldn’t believe that,” he said softly. 

Changkyun turned to look at him. “Why the hell not? It’s the truth! They’ve seen Hoseok! He was with me at that press conference. Why would it be so hard to believe?”

“Because they think you and Jooheon are fighting for Kihyun’s attention. They’ll see you as the scorned and jealous lover that’s turned on their friend for love because that’s what sells,” Hyunwoo said. 

Changkyun scoffed and crossed his arms, and Kihyun held him tighter in response, slotting his chin on his shoulder. 

“I know it’s stupid, love. I know. But we have to work around it,” Kihyun said. 

“So what do we do?” Changkyun asked. 

Hyunwoo scratched at the back of his head. “Well, we could ask Jooheon to come. Just make him bring Hoseok. Hopefully seeing a new vampire will make everyone sympathetic when Jooheon keeps his statement short before leaving.”

“Excuse me? Fuck no. You can’t make them be around people when he just changed. Hoseok can’t control himself, he literally went through twelve of these packets cold because he was desperate!” Changkyun said. 

“We have to ask,” Kihyun said. 

Changkyun turned around and frowned at him. Kihyun felt his heart sink at the sadness on his face. 

“It’s not fair to them, Ki. We didn’t see another soul for at least three days after you changed me, and you’re asking them to make a public appearance?” 

Kihyun sighed and looked down. “We don’t have a choice, Changkyun.”

“I can handle them saying shit about me,” Changkyun said, turning to Hyunwoo. Kihyun looked up, already shaking his head. 

“No. I don’t care if you can handle it, you’re not going to have to,” Kihyun said. 

Changkyun turned back to him, eyes already turning red. 

“Postpone it then. Because we’re not going to ruin this for Jooheon and Hoseok.”

“What the hell are we going to tell them? It’s been weeks since we made a public appearance, and right when we’re supposed to have it, we move it back again?” Kihyun asked. 

“Do you not remember just a few months ago when you changed me? If I wasn’t pressed up against you, I thought I’d die. Hoseok can’t be like that in front of the fucking press because of decorum or whatever,” Changkyun spat back. 

Kihyun sighed and rubbed his face. He knew that Changkyun was right, and having him get so angry only made it worse. “Hyunwoo?” he asked weakly, peeking through his fingers at him. 

Hyunwoo swallowed and looked down, eyebrows furrowed as he thought. “We...We could postpone it for a week. Give them some excuse. Fuck it, I don’t know. Me and Minhyuk will figure it out,” Hyunwoo said, already pulling out his phone 

“Tell them Kihyun is sick or something. That’ll get a laugh,” Taekwoon said. 

“Say we got lost in the catacombs,” Changkyun said. 

Kihyun snorted, and Hyunwoo shot him a look. “We’ll figure it out. I’ll just call in a few favors. Am I free to go? Minhyuk stayed with Hyungwon, and I’m sure they want to know what happened.”

“Yeah. It’s fine. I’m sure Minhyuk had the same heart attack I just had, so go,” Kihyun said. 

“I’ll go tell Hakyeon to have their fridge stocked, then,” Taekwoon said. 

“How’d you get here so fast anyway?” Changkyun asked. 

Taekwoon shrugged. “I started making my way over when I heard his heartbeat go way up. I’m still in charge of protecting him, you know.”

“What if they had just been having sex?” Changkyun asked. Kihyun bit his lip to stifle a laugh. 

Taekwoon made a face. “I guess that’s a risk I ran, but it got slower way too fast for that to be what was happening.”

“Huh. Interesting,” Changkyun said. 

“Anyway, I’m going. See you guys later,” Taekwoon said. He probably couldn’t run out of the room fast enough. 

Changkyun watched him and Hyunwoo leave and sighed. Kihyun reached out and took his hand. 

“You really do have me wrapped around your finger, don’t you?” Kihyun said softly. 

Changkyun laughed and pulled his hand a bit as he started walking out. “Are you complaining?”

“Don’t know. I haven’t seen you be that fierce in a minute.”

Changkyun sighed. “I love Jooheon.”

“I know.”

“And he’s been through a lot.”

Kihyun sighed, feeling guilt itch at his palms again. He felt like everything Jooheon was going through was his fault. 

He stopped walking, and Changkyun took two steps before he turned around to look at him. 

“What?” Changkyun asked. 

Kihyun frowned before he looked down. He squeezed Changkyun’s hand before pulling at it. Changkyun shuffled closer before hugging Kihyun. He squeezed Kihyun close and kissed his cheek. 

“Hey, what’s up?” he asked softly. 

Kihyun buried his face in Changkyun’s shoulder. “Nothing. I just wanted to hold you,” Kihyun said. 

Changkyun squeezed him closer. “You sure?”

Kihyun sighed as he pulled away, reaching up to grab Changkyun’s face in his hands. Changkyun raised his eyebrows at him. 

“Ki?”

Kihyun kissed him, pushing him up against the wall. Changkyun made a surprised noise, before he started laughing a bit. Kihyun pulled away, grinning because he had managed to make Changkyun laugh. 

“I love you,” Kihyun said. 

“I love you, too. But I know that’s not what you were thinking about,” Changkyun said. 

Kihyun sighed and pressed his forehead against Changkyun’s. “You can’t just let me kiss you?”

“You can kiss me all you want, but if something is wrong I’m going to ask.”

Kihyun frowned again, and Changkyun poked at his chin in response. It made Kihyun smile a little. 

“I don’t know. I just feel bad.”

Changkyun hummed. “Why?”

Kihyun closed his eyes and tried to will the guilt away. “I just wish I could help Jooheon more.”

Changkyun let out a breath before he tilted his head up to kiss Kihyun again. Kihyun closed his eyes and kissed back. Every time they kissed it was like being absolved of sin. Changkyun’s lips were the baptism that Kihyun had stopped looking for a long time ago. Because things had been hard and complicated but it all led him to being here with him, and that made it all feel worth it. 

Changkyun pulled away, his hand coming up to cup Kihyun’s cheek. “You’re doing your best, Ki. Things are weird, but you’re doing a good job. Hell, you even pushed the press conference back a week for him. You’re doing great,” he said. 

Kihyun blinked and looked away, suddenly feeling shy at all the compliments. “Stop.”

Changkyun laughed a little and kissed his cheek. “You’re a wonderful friend. The best friend any of us could ask for. And the fact that you care so much about Jooheon really does make me so happy because you’re the two people I love most in this entire world.”

Kihyun stepped away from him. “Changkyun.”

Changkyun followed after him, wrapping his arms around Kihyun and picking him up a bit off the ground. “I love you so much. Like more than I ever thought possible.”

Kihyun’s lip wobbled for a second before he sniffed and pressed his hands to his eyes. He was not going to cry. He was not going to let himself cry in the middle of the hallway in front of Changkyun. 

“It’s okay. I know you keep it together and strong for all of us, but it’s okay. You can let go, Ki, it’s okay,” Changkyun whispered. 

The tightness in Kihyun’s throat hitched, and he let out one tiny little sob before Changkyun pulled his head back down into his shoulder, his fingers carding through his hair. 

“I know. It’s okay, I got you. I’m right here. I’ll always be right here,” Changkyun said. 

And Kihyun let himself cry. Because he hadn’t, not really, since the day he changed Jooheon. He always tried to be strong for him, for Changkyun, for everyone. He was the shoulder to cry on, not the one crying. 

But everything he had kept bottled up was coming out now. All the times he felt like he was betraying Changkyun. The times he felt like he wasn’t good enough to Jooheon. The guilt that would itch at his palms if Changkyun wasn’t holding his hands. All the times he thought he wasn’t good enough to be where he was right now. That he didn’t deserve someone like Changkyun who was just light and joy and  _ perfection _ in all the ways he felt he wasn’t.  

“Want me to take us to the room?” Changkyun asked softly. 

Kihyun gasped in a breath and nodded, holding on tight to Changkyun’s shoulders. Changkyun squeezed him and picked him up again, and Kihyun could feel the air move around them in the way that should be the default except that Kihyun always made himself slow down in the wish to feel normal and human again forever ago, and the habit never went away. 

The door clicked closed behind them, and Kihyun wasn’t sobbing anymore, but there were still tears in his eyes when Changkyun eased him down onto the bed and squatted in front of him to look right into his eyes. 

“I’m not going to make you talk about it, but I’m here if you want to. And I love you. And I’m so proud of you all the time,” Changkyun said softly. He ran his hand through Kihyun’s hair, pushed it back off his face, and Kihyun pouted at him in response. 

“Stop, you’re making it worse,” he grumbled between sniffles. Changkyun laughed and kissed his forehead before straddling Kihyun’s lap. 

“I thought I made everything better?” He asked cheekily. 

Kihyun shut his eyes and chuckled as Changkyun wiped gently at his cheeks with his far-too-long sleeves. He let his arms fall easily around Changkyun’s hips because that’s where they belonged. He felt the tightness in his throat ebb away to nothing, and a new calm settle into his chest. 

Kihyun never thought moth’s wings would be what he thought of when he thought of home. Home could be a bed in this palace, and the taste of citrus on his lips the word please said like a request and a promise all at once. Home was never having to shove everything down into some deep forgotten pit in his stomach where he prayed it would never crawl out from. Home was finally feeling like he had a shoulder to cry on even if he would never admit he needed to cry. 

Home was Changkyun. Forever and ever. 

And as Kihyun let his head fall into the crook of Changkyun’s collarbone, he answered, “You do.”

+++

Hyungwon held Minhyuk in his lap as he reclined against the headboard and tried to focus on the show they had put on after Hyunwoo had left. He knows Minhyuk isn’t watching. He’s just glancing toward the door, biting at his thumbnail nervously. Hyungwon sighed and wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s middle, squeezed him close. 

“Do you hear something or are you just nervous?” He asked. 

Minhyuk sighed. “Just nervous.”

“What happened exactly?”

Minhyuk swallowed. “I don’t know. But Hoseok’s heart. It just. Went out?”

Hyungwon froze. “W-What?”

“Don’t freak out, it could be nothing.”

“Nothing? I’m sorry you just told me my friend’s heart  _ stopped _ , Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk turned around and grabbed his face. “That doesn’t mean he’s dead. Jooheon could’ve changed him.”

Hyungwon felt his heart flop down to his stomach. Because he already knew it was true. That he was seriously alone now. He was the only one left. 

And he wasn’t any closer to making a decision. 

“Oh,” Hyungwon said softly. He watched as Minhyuk searched his face. He did that a lot nowadays. Like Minhyuk suddenly didn’t recognize him anymore. It made everything feel gross and slow inside of Hyungwon. 

“Hyungwon, it’s okay. You don’t have to pick soon, okay? We have so much time, I promise,” Minhyuk said softly before he cupped Hyungwon’s face. 

“Can I ask you something? Between just us?” Hyungwon asked. 

Minhyuk licked his lips. “Just us?” Hyungwon nodded. Minhyuk sighed. “Okay.”

“Before you met me, did you really want to change someone one day?” Hyungwon asked softly. 

Minhyuk blinked, uneven and slow, and Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile. He leaned forward and kissed Minhyuk softly. 

“Why are you asking that?” Minhyuk asked. 

“I’m just wondering.”

Minhyuk took a deep breath and shook his head. “Before I met you I never wanted to make another vampire, no.”

“But then you met me?”

Minhyuk smiled, and it was small and genuine as he looked back up at Hyungwon. “Then I met you,” he agreed. 

“If I picked Hyunwoo—“

“I’d be so happy, Hyungwon. No matter who you pick. Because I know you’ll love me, and you’ll be with us.”

Hyungwon nodded a bit. “You mean that?”

Minhyuk nodded. “I mean it, baby.”

“Kiss me?” Hyungwon asked. 

Minhyuk blinked again before he leaned forward and kissed Hyungwon, soft and gentle, like he was on the verge of shattering. Hyungwon gripped into Minhyuk’s collar and pulled him closer, leaning back against the headboard again. 

Minhyuk moaned a bit as he fell forward onto him. Hyungwon sighed as he swiped his tongue against the crease of Minhyuk’s lips. 

It had been so long. Things had been so awkward. Like they never quite fit together anymore. And Hyungwon knew it was partially his fault. Partially how he was making himself feel flat like a soda left out too long. Partially how he would run hot and cold like a faucet with bad plumbing. Partially how he refused to fucking talk about anything that wasn’t  _ right now _ , what to eat, what to wear, what to watch. 

Hyunwoo had asked why he had dyed his hair, and Hyungwon had just shrugged even after going on a long rant about why he was dying his hair just a few hours earlier that day. Minhyuk would pull him closer and ask him if he was okay, and Hyungwon always said he was fine even when he definitely wasn’t. And he saw how they looked at each other. The concerned little glances they threw at each other when they thought he wasn’t looking, and it always made him feel horrible, but he couldn’t make the sticky mess of his thoughts come unglued from his soft palate, so he could fix it. 

So now here he was, pulling Minhyuk closer by his collar like that could fix everything. Like maybe if he kissed Minhyuk enough everything would fall right back into place. 

The door opened, and Minhyuk pulled away, eyes shut tight to hide how red they were, but Hyungwon smirks a bit at the little bit of power he has. 

“Normally, I wouldn’t stop you, but unfortunately we have work to do,” Hyunwoo said as he closed and locked the door behind him. 

Hyungwon frowned. Work. That always meant leaving him behind to stare idly at a movie he’s seen a billion times at this point while they go off to do whatever it was they did. 

Minhyun took a steadying breath before he rolled off of Hyungwon. “Work?”

“Don’t worry, nothing too taxing,” Hyunwoo said as he sat down in the bed in front of Minhyuk. 

Hyungwon felt like he had just been turned invisible. He contemplated throwing a fit, kicking and screaming like a toddler to make them pay attention, to make them ask him if he’s okay, and maybe this time he could finally tell them the truth.

Instead, he let himself sink into the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe he should ask Minhyuk to paint it for him to make it more interesting for him to stare at in these moments. 

He’s vaguely aware that his boyfriends are talking to each other, both their phones out as they text and start to make calls in their professional voices. 

All Hyungwon could think about was how many days it’s been since they’ve done anything more than kiss and hold each other. He counted days on his fingers idly, stopping when he got to fifteen because that clearly indicated that it had been far too long. 

“Baby?” Hyunwoo asked softly, laying down on his side to reach for him, his hand ghosting over his hip bone. 

Hyungwon blinked and looked down at him. “Yeah?”

“Were you listening?” Hyungwon shook his head. Hyunwoo nodded. “Hoseok is a vampire now, so we had to move the press schedule back again.”

Hyungwon stared at him, not quite understanding why this was all being explained to him. 

“Alright.”

“And I need to talk to you. Both of you. Please?”

Hyungwon pushed himself up to sit against the headboard and nodded. Hyunwoo sighed as he moved to sit in the middle of the bed, facing him and Minhyuk. He cleared his throat like he did when he was about to give a speech in front of the press, and Hyungwon frowned at how formal everything suddenly felt. 

“I think it’s about time I explain some things to the both of you.”

“Is this about your secret past?” Hyungwon asked. 

Hyunwoo licked his lips, stared at some spot between Minhyuk and Hyungwon’s bodies. “Yeah, baby. My secret past.”

Hyungwon shifted forward to grab at his hand. “No matter what, nothing will change, yeah?” Hyungwon said softly, trying to be reassuring. Hyunwoo manages to smile at him before glancing over at Minhyuk. Hyungwon followed his gaze. 

Minhyuk’s expression was dark. He blinked a few times before he nodded. “No matter what,” he said softly. 

Hyunwoo lets out a little sigh of relief. 

“The vampire that made me was probably too smart for his own good,” Hyunwoo started. 

“What was his name?”

Hyunwoo clears his throat again, squeezing at Hyungwon’s hand. “Yoonhyun. Before him, the court actually mattered. But then he realized that the only people he could really trust were his creations. So he made us all for specific jobs and trained us for them.”

“So how many of you did he make?” Minhyuk asked. 

“There were five of us. Gaein, Hakyeon, Hanjoo, me, and Seokwoon.”

Hyungwon squinted. “Only two of you are left?”

Hyunwoo shifted like he was uncomfortable. “I’m getting there.”

“What were your jobs supposed to be, then?” Minhyuk asked. 

Hyunwoo licked his lips. “Gaein was supposed to be the Queen after him. Hanjoo was supposed to be in charge of finances. Hakyeon was supposed to be Gaein’s main advisor, and I was supposed to be her general.”

“What about the last one?” Hyungwon asked. 

Hyunwoo bit his lip. “Yoonhyun made Seokwoon entirely for himself. Like a pet.”

Minhyuk groaned somewhere deep in his chest as he crossed his arms. “Gross,” he muttered. 

“I know. He pitted us against each other constantly, so we were always competing for just the slightest show of affection or praise. And then a lot of things seemed to happen at once.”

“What? You all revolted?” Minhyuk asked. 

“Gaein did first. She lost it on him. Yelled at him in front of the whole court. It was terrifying to watch, but I felt so proud of her.”

Hyunwoo blinked really fast a few times before looking up at the ceiling. “He had her killed the next day.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened. “W-What?”

Hyunwoo sighed. “He killed her. Built a pyre and threw her in. Made us watch to teach us all a lesson.”

“Oh my God,” Minhyuk whispered out. 

Hyunwoo took one deep breath, and then his face smoothed over. As if all the feelings were erased in one exhale. Hyungwon wondered how long he had been doing that to make it so easy. 

“He went a little insane, but we had no idea what to do. He was the king. The king ruled all. And then...then Seokwoon surprised all of us.”

“What did he do?” Minhyuk asked softly. 

Hyunwoo stared up at the ceiling like he wished there were drawings up their too. “It wouldn’t have been called a bomb back then. But he got me and Hakyeon out of the palace. Sent us on a fake errand in the woods because apparently we were the only ones who had ever actually been kind to him. When we came back, he was the only one left. The throne room covered in ash.”

Minhyuk gasped slightly. “King Seokwoon. Oh my God, the king that made Sekwang.”

Hyunwoo nodded slowly. “In the hierarchy, the crown should have gone to Hakyeon. But we were scared. Seokwoon managed to kill his own creator. What couldn’t he do to us?”

“So you erased yourselves from the records. Like you never existed,” Minhyuk said. 

“And that’s how he let us stay. No one knew about our claim to the throne, and if they did, they didn’t dare speak about it. Seokwoon was so paranoid. Especially about Hakyeon.”

“But you said Hakyeon was nice to him,” Hyungwon said. 

“He was. But Hakyeon was Yoonhyun’s favorite for a reason. He was good at everything he tried. And Seokwoon was convinced that one day Hakyeon would betray him. And maybe Hakyeon would have, until Hakyeon went out to tour the world and came back with Taekwoon. He didn’t have very lofty ambitions after that because he suddenly had someone to worry about.”

Hyungwon noticed it. The way Hyunwoo was talking about all of this like he wasn’t there for it. “And you? He wasn’t worried about you?”

Hyunwoo laughed. “I was just a big body guard to him. Because I would notice it when he had gone too long without feeding because Yoonhyun didn’t really notice. Because I stopped Hajoon from annihilating him in a sparring match he was in no way prepared for. He didn’t trust me, but he didn’t think I’d kill him.”

“You didn’t, right?” Minhyuk asked. 

“No. When he decided it was time, he made his own decision. He made his own pyre and threw himself on it, leaving me and Hakyeon to deal with Sekwang.”

“Wow,” Hyungwon said. He squeezed Hyunwoo’s hand because he didn’t want to push Hyunwoo. 

“Why didn't you tell me any of this?” Minhyuk said softly. 

“Because we couldn't talk about it for so long. It was just...habit at some point. And I hate thinking about it. We never talk about it. Never have, until now.”

“Hyunwoo, you don't have to,” Hyungwon said softly, pulling gently at his hand. Hyunwoo smiled at him, and it was weak and small and nothing like what Hyungwon was used to. His throat felt sticky again, tight and warm and strange. 

“I'm sorry I reacted so badly before,” Minhyuk whispered. 

Hyunwoo shook his head and reached up to grab the back of Minhyuk’s head. Minhyuk leaned closer and pressed his forehead against Hyunwoo’s. 

“Hey, it's okay. It's my fault for not telling you,” Hyunwoo whispered. He reached his other hand up to the back of Hyungwon’s head and tangled his fingers in the mess of pink locks there. 

The words were still glued to the roof of Hyungwon’s mouth, but he managed to unstick the ones that mattered. 

“I love you. Hyunwoo, it's okay,” Hyungwon said.

“We both do. So much,” Minhyuk added. 

Hyunwoo sniffed and pulled both of them into his arms, squeezing them close. Hyungwon buried his face in Hyunwoo’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around him. Minhyuk’s hand found his there, landing on it gently as Minhyuk tried to hold him too.

Hyungwon kissed at Hyunwoo's cheek until he started laughing, turning his head toward him to catch his lips. Hyungwon kissed him back, pushing against his sturdy body until he huffed a bit, pulling away. 

They all looked at each other for a moment before Hyungwon threw his arms around the two of them, knocking them back onto the bed in a heap. 

“I missed you, God, I missed you both, I need you, please,” Hyungwon whispered. And they weren't exactly the words, but they were close enough. Minhyuk pushed himself up and pulled Hyungwon between them before kissing at his cheek. 

“We’re here, baby. We’re right here,” Minhyuk whispered.

Hyunwoo’s hands gripped at his sides and kissed the top of his head. “It’s okay. We’re okay, yeah?”

Hyungwon moved up and kissed Hyunwoo again, hard, pulling at his shirt in the hopes of making him feel better. Of making himself feel better. Of fixing everything. 

They fell easily into place with each other, breaths catching as they managed to undress each other. Cold smooth skin under Hyungwon’s palms. Warming lips against his skin. And the only thing that came unglued from Hyungwon’s throat is soft breaths and small whimpers. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Avoiding Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not what they were stressed about. This is not what they were expecting. This is...much more annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took....so long I'm sorry, but we're here now!

Kihyun stared idly at the door as Changkyun slept. His head was on Kihyun’s lap, and Kihyun kept carding his fingers through his hair. He had no idea how Changkyun could sleep right before the press conference. When Kihyun was waiting for a knock at the door from Hyunwoo to tell him to start getting ready because he was so stressed. He had spent most of the night going over what he was supposed to say, the cards sitting in a neat pile on the bed next to him. 

The knock came sooner than Kihyun wanted. Hyunwoo pushed open the door slightly, slowly, before smiling apologetically at him. 

“Sorry, but we have an hour,” Hyunwoo said softly. 

Kihyun nodded once, and then Hyunwoo left. Changkyun groaned as he opened his eyes. 

“Is it time?” he asked through a little yawn. Kihyun nodded, but he didn't move. Just kept running his hands through Changkyun’s hair. 

Changkyun sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “Why are you so nervous?” He asked.

“What?”

“I know you’re worried, but why? It's not like you'll stop being king of they don't like it.”

Kihyun leaned forward and pecked his lips before getting out of bed and walking toward the closet. “I know, but I can't help it. I don't want to have to explain all of this to people. I don't want people thinking I'm terrible.”

Changkyun huffed somewhere behind him as he pulled out his suit. “if they think you're terrible, they're stupid. You're probably the best king they've had in recent years? Centuries? Anyway, you're kind, and you actually care. I'll fight the whole country on it if I have to.”

Kihyun snorted and turned around to see Changkyun standing there, lips pressed together in determination, arms crossed across his chest, and a fire in his eyes. The thought of Changkyun literally fighting a whole room of reporters made Kihyun laugh a bit, and that just made Changkyun smile. He walked forward and kissed Changkyun again. 

“I think I have enough bodyguards without you, love,” Kihyun said. 

“Sure, but offer still stands,” Changkyun said before walking past Kihyun to the closet to find his own outfit. 

They hurried through their routine, checking each other, pushing down stray hairs, and straightening ties. They left the room, hand-in-hand, to be met with a flurry of activity. 

Jaehwan was the first one to stop in front of them on their way down to the front of the palace. 

“There's a lot more people outside than we thought there’d be. Like a lot more,” Jaehwan whispered as if they could all hear them. 

Kihyun frowned. “What? Why?”

“It's probably just because it's been a while,” Changkyun said. 

Jaehwan shrugged. “I just wanted you to be aware. Oh, and Hakyeon is helping Jooheon and Hoseok,” he said. With that, he ran off, disappearing down the hallway. 

“Helping with?” Changkyun asked softly. Kihyun sighed as they made a detour down to where Jooheon’s room was. They hadn't seen the couple at all since a week ago, and Kihyun was hoping that Hoseok would at least be a bit less clingy. 

When they walked into their room, all Kihyun could smell is blood. He scrunched up his nose. 

“Wow, is that much really necessary?” He asked. Hoseok is sitting behind Jooheon on the bed, his arms wrapped around his middle. Jooheon handed Hoseok another packet of blood that he promptly bit into and downed. 

“I don't know if it's because he didn't drink correctly when he was first turned or what, but yeah. He needs a lot,” Hakyeon answered. He was leaned back against the wall watching them, a whole other collection of packets sitting on a tray next to him.

Kihyun frowned. “Do you think you'll be ready in time?”

Hoseok gave him a thumbs up before drinking another packet down and licking his lips. “Yeah! I'm good!”

“You have a bit,” Changkyun said, gesturing to the corner of his own mouth. Hoseok blinked before he wiped the back of his hand across his face and grinned. 

“Thanks!” he said before he plopped his chin down on Jooheon’s shoulder. 

“Well, I'm glad to see you both happy,” Kihyun said.

Jooheon was busy smiling at Hoseok like he had never been happier to watch someone drink what had to be more blood than one person had. 

“Are you guys ready?” Changkyun asked. 

Jooheon kissed Hoseok’s cheek before getting up. “Yeah. Hyunwoo already briefed us earlier about what he expects the questions to be like. Doesn't seem too bad.”

“Good. I'm hoping this goes smoothly,” Kihyun said. Hoseok hummed in response as Jooheon put his arm around his waist. 

“I hope it does, too. I don't want to be out there too long,” Hoseok said. 

“We’ll try to get you guys done first, so you guys can head in earlier,” Changkyun said. 

“You should probably start heading down,” Hakyeon said, looking down at his watch. 

Kihyun nodded. “Right. Come on, everyone.”

They walked out of the room, and Kihyun took them in. Hoseok was leaning against Jooheon’s arm, but it wasn't like a week ago. It wasn't aggressively protective or needy. It was like how they'd always been. 

They were all dressed in almost identical plain suits, and no one seemed nearly as nervous as Kihyun was. Maybe he was overthinking things. Maybe he was worried for no reason. 

They met up with Hyunwoo and Minhyuk inside the front doors of the palace. Kihyun listened to the murmuring voices coming from the other side, muffled by the doors and the wind and atmosphere of the outside. 

“It should be simple. Go up there, give your speech, then open up for questions. Let Jooheon answer the ones about his abdication,” Hyunwoo said as he dusted off Kihyun’s shoulders one last time. 

“Got it,” Kihyun said softly. Changkyun turned and kissed him on the cheek before grinning at him. 

“You’ll do great, Ki. You always do,” he whispered. It was enough to make Kihyun smile a bit before Hyunwoo pushed open the doors and stepped out with Minhyuk. 

Kihyun walked out to the podium to the sound of cameras flashing. There were no more murmurings. It was eerily quiet as he stepped up. The sun was setting, so it was dark enough to be out without their sunglasses, a move that Minhyuk had planned to make them look more open, sympathetic. Kihyun looked around him to make sure everyone was in place before he looked down at the crowd of reporters. 

They did not look friendly. None of them were smiling or betraying any emotions on their faces. There were only cameras flashing, and that made Kihyun feel unsettled as he cleared his throat and started. 

“Good evening everyone, and thank you for coming. I know it’s been a while since we’ve gotten a chance to talk out here,” Kihyun said. He paused, waiting for the reaction he was expecting. None came. He cleared his throat again. “We took some time because there were internal issues we were working out. We didn’t want to give an incomplete picture of what was happening. Now, we have everything figured out.”

He paused again and glanced around. Nobody’s faces had changed or reacted to what he was saying at all. 

“Jooheon Lee has abdicated the throne, which makes the succession fall to Changkyun Im. Because of what Jooheon means to us, he will be staying with us until he decides on a different path for himself.” Another pause now. The cameras started flashing quicker, and there was a quiet wave of whispers that built up for only a moment before it was hushed again. Changkyun gently nudged his elbow against him, trying to reassure him.

Kihyun took a deep breath before he continued. “We came to this decision together. Jooheon had not wanted to be Prince and was forced into the position. While there have been no previous abdications, we thought it was appropriate and possible for him to make that decision for himself, and we hope that everyone understands and supports him in that decision.”

Kihyun stepped back from the podium slightly, waiting for the flood of questions, but it was still only hushed whispers. He looked back at Hyunwoo, confused, but Hyunwoo’s face was slightly scrunched like he was confused as well. Kihyun stepped back up to the podium. “We’ll take questions now,” he said.

One reporter in the front raised their hand, and Kihyun nodded at them with a smile. The reporter stood up. 

“So the Crown Prince is now Changkyun. Jooheon has abdicated, and it seems that Hoseok has been turned recently,” she said.

Kihyun nodded. “That is correct.”

The reporter pursed her lips slightly. “Your Majesty, forgive me, but what has happened to Hyungwon Chae?”

Everything in Kihyun’s mind came screeching to a halt. He blinked a few times. “What?”

The reporter looked down at their notes. “You invited four humans to the palace. Three of them are accounted for. Were you aware that Hyungwon’s parents have started a campaign to find out what happened to him?”

Kihyun scrunched up his face and looked back at Hyunwoo and Minhyuk. Both of them were staring at the reporter with wide eyes. Kihyun calmly turned back to the reporter. “No, I was not aware of that--”

“You can see the cause for concern, of course. He hasn’t been seen since the shooting happened.”

“Well, yes. I can understand that, but nothing has happened to Hyungwon. He is perfectly fine.”

“Your majesty, I’m sure you can understand why it is difficult to believe that,” the reporter said. 

Kihyun looked back at Hyunwoo again. This time Hyunwoo walked up, and Kihyun stepped back from the podium. That move caused an issue. 

“Your majesty, are you running away from the question?”

“You can’t keep hiding behind your advisor!”

“We want to hear from Kihyun!”

Hyunwoo gripped into the podium. “Calm down, His Majesty is not running away. Hyungwon is fine. He’s inside the palace as we speak,” he said softly. 

“Why can’t the king tell us that himself?”

Kihyun gritted his teeth and walked back up, making Hyunwoo move out of the way. “Mr. Son has been working more directly with Mr. Chae than I have. I thought he was more qualified to answer the question.”

“With all due respect, we have no evidence of Mr. Chae even being alive. It is the theory of some that the pushed back press conferences and radio silence are evidence of a cover up.”

Kihyun frowned. “A cover up of what?”

“Of the potential murder of Mr. Chae by yourself or any of the other members of your household.”

Kihyun felt like the world was blurring around the edges. He shook his head a bit. “I...I would never harm any of the guests I have invited into my home,” he said softly. 

“Then why are you keeping him locked up inside the castle?”

Kihyun just shook his head again. “I’m not keeping him locked up anywhere.” The crowd exploded into noise, and it was almost overwhelming. Kihyun shut his eyes as he tried to focus. Changkyun grabbed onto his arm, and Kihyun looked at him. His face was etched with worry, but his mouth was set like he was trying to hide it. Kihyun turned back to the crowd. “We can ask him to make an appearance if you wish?” he tried. 

The crowd went quiet again. Kihyun looked back down at that first reporter who was still standing, her hand raised above her head. She nodded before she spoke again. 

“When would this appearance take place?”

Kihyun looked over at Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo looked back at Minhyuk. Minhyuk bit his lip before he ran back inside the palace. Kihyun turned back to the reporter. 

“Right now,” Kihyun answered. The crowd exploded again, and this time Changkyun gripped into his bicep tight like he wanted to steady him. Kihyun looked at him, and Changkyun smiled at him and nodded a bit. Kihyun even managed a small smile back.

It had been a few days since he had spoken to Hyungwon. He mainly liked to stay out of all this political business, and Hyunwoo and Minhyuk agreed to leave him out of it. But the fact that people thought that Kihyun was actually capable of covering up a potential murder? Especially of someone that meant the world to two of his best friends? It made him feel sick. 

He heard the doors open up behind him, and he stepped to the side before looking back to see Minhyuk leading Hyungwon out to face the dozens of flashing cameras and suddenly yelling crowd. He looked like he had just been woken up from a nap, eyes squinted, and pink-hair not fully combed back down, and Kihyun frowned. Minhyuk was always worrying about how little Hyungwon slept when they were around, and now that was all that Kihyun could think about. They were taking sleep away from the only person it really mattered to because of some insane conspiracies. 

Hyungwon stepped up to the podium, eyes a bit wide at everyone yelling for his attention. “Um, hello?” he croaked out. Kihyun sighed. Definitely just woken up. 

“He’s not used to being in front of reporters, one a time,” Kihyun said as he leaned into the microphone. The crowd hushed, and Kihyun leaned away again. 

Hyungwon sighed and flashed a smile at Kihyun before turning back to the reporters. “I guess, you there, with the red tie?” he said, pointing a bit. 

“Mr. Chae, I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say that I’m glad to see you alive and well,” he said.

Hyungwon frowned. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

The reporter shifted on his feet a bit. “Well, there was worry that something had happened to you.”

Hyungwon’s frown deepened, and he looked back to where Hyunwoo was hovering close behind him. “What are they talking about?” he asked. 

“Well, you had gone missing from the public eye, sir, so there were concerns,” the reporter tried to explain, pulling Hyungwon’s attention back to him. 

Hyungwon scoffed. “That doesn’t mean something horrible happened to me.” Jooheon snorted a bit before he got himself together again. Kihyun shut his eyes, mind screeching into the abyss.

“Mr. Chae, were you aware that your parents were looking for you?” another reporter asked. 

“They have my phone number. They could have just called me,” Hyungwon said. The crowd went quiet for a while. 

“They...they said they hadn’t been able to contact you the entire time you were here.”

“Did they? That’s funny. They had no problem contacting me to try to berate me for my decision to come here the night before I left,” Hyungwon said. Kihyun’s eyes flew open. This was not going to go down a good path at all. 

“Why would they berate you?”

Hyungwon drummed his fingers on the podium. “They were not happy with my decision to come here.”

“Mr. Chae, have you been coached on what to say? Are you being held here against your will?” Yet another reporter piped up, jumping to their feet. 

Hyungwon squinted at them. “Does it look like I’m coached? No. I chose to come here, and I chose to stay here. I’m not being brainwashed or something. These guys are my...friends.”

Kihyun smiled at the designation. He already felt much better than he had earlier. He patted Hyungwon on the shoulder. “If you want to go back inside, you can,” he said. 

Hyungwon sighed and nodded, starting to step back, when someone yelled out again.

“So you haven’t been fed from?”

Hyungwon’s heartbeat ticked up as he froze in place. He glanced back to where Hyunwoo and Minhyuk were standing before settling his eyes on Kihyun for a moment. He looked back at the crowd, running his hands through his hair. “Um, I don’t think that’s anyone’s business but my own,” he said.

“It’s not,” Kihyun said firmly. He realized it was a mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. 

“Are you trying to make him into another creation, then, Your Majesty?”

“Are you keeping him human just to feed on him like cattle?”

“Is he going to replace Changkyun in a few months time, then?”

Hyungwon’s eyes were wide and panicked as Kihyun turned away from the crowd, trying to control his emotions before it affected him enough to turn his eyes red. 

“I-I’m not cattle,” Hyungwon stuttered out as he stepped back toward the podium. 

“What is your relationship to the King?”

“He’s just a friend. He’s never even fed from me before,” Hyungwon said, and it almost sounded like a whine. Like he was trying to hold himself together. Kihyun didn’t know what would happen if he cried, but he knew it wouldn’t be good. He looked over at Hyunwoo, and they stared at each other for a second before Hyunwoo leaned forward to talk into the microphones. 

“I think that’s enough questions for today,” Hyunwoo said into the microphone, his arm landing around Hyungwon’s waist protectively, already starting to pull him closer. 

“Are you hiding him away again? Why is his relationship with the king such a secret?”

“I don’t have a relationship with the king!” Hyungwon yelled back. Everyone fell into a stunned silence as he took a deep breath. “I came here to see if we were a match, and we weren’t.  I’m not a part of your royal line. And I assure you, Kihyun is never going to change me into a vampire.”

“Then why stay?” Someone yelled. 

Hyungwon hesitated for a moment before he answered. “Have you seen the palace? Why leave?” There was a bit of laughter this time, and it made the weird tension of the room settle a bit. Hyungwon glanced over at Kihyun again, and Kihyun just nodded at him, not knowing what else he could do. Hyungwon looked back at the crowd. “Is that all?” he asked.

The very first reporter stood up again, lips still pressed together. “So you’re saying your parents lied about how they haven’t been able to reach you?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Hyungwon replied easily. 

“But what would they gain from that lie?” she asked back, voice getting desperate. 

Hyungwon shrugged. “I stopped trying to figure out their logic years ago. Maybe you should ask them. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Hyungwon even made a show of bowing a bit at Kihyun before turning to walk back inside, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo watching after him in a slight daze. Kihyun bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as he stepped back up to the podium.

“Now that you have all seen that Mr. Chae is alive and well, are there any other questions?”

+++

Hyungwon didn't make it far. He heard the doors close behind him before he settled down on the stairs leading up to the higher levels from the front. He huffed out a breath before he buried his face in his hands.

He didn't have time to think very much before someone cleared their throat. Hyungwon looked up to find Hyuk there, holding out a glass of water and looking down at his feet. It was kind. Much kinder than whatever it was that he had just experienced. He took the glass and sipped at it for a moment. 

“Thanks,” he said softly. 

“For what it's worth, I think you did great out there for someone with no training or preparation,” Hyuk said. Hyungwon managed a smile before he scooted over to the railing and patted the carpeted step next to him. Hyuk shifted on his feet for a few moments before settling down next to him and clasping his hands together in his lap.

“I watch the news all the time, and I never heard any of that stuff,” Hyungwon said after a few quiet moments and a few more sips of water.

“It seemed like everyone was blindsided by that question.”

“Minhyuk had to wake me up. I had fallen asleep waiting for the press conference to start. I thought I had missed it.”

“You'll probably be all they talk about now,” Hyuk said. 

Hyungwon finished the rest of his water and placed the glass down on the step next to him. “They said something about my parents?”

Hyuk sighed. “Yeah. I don't know what that's about.”

“They haven't called me or emailed me or texted me since...well since we last saw them,” Hyungwon said. 

“I'm assuming you haven't called to chat either?”

“Nope,” Hyungwon said, popping the p hard on his lips. 

“Listen, they don't know how it was. They only know what they get told, and for some reason they were told that your parents thought we killed you or something, and that you were missing, and they couldn't contact you.”

Hyungwon stared at the large wooden doors. “I can't believe after all this time they're still like this. After we got shot at for the same shit they talk about all the time.”

Hyuk tentatively reached out and laid his hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder. “I'm sure Minhyuk and Hyunwoo wish they could be with you right now.”

Hyungwon let out a small chuckle. “I'm sure.”

A few moments of silence went by. The door didn't open. The press conference didn't end. Hyungwon leaned back against the steps and stretched out. Hyuk stayed right there, and Hyungwon was grateful for the company. After spending years feeling alone only to finally find a place to belong, he hated feeling alone now more than ever. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Hyungwon asked softly.

Hyuk looked at him and nodded. “Of course.”

Hyungwon clicked his tongue. “If you were me, would you choose Hyunwoo or Minhyuk?”

Hyuk choked on what was presumably his own spit. “I'm sorry?”

“Well, you were the last one to join your little family unit, right?”

“I mean, yeah.”

“So didn't you have choices? Couldn't have anyone else changed you? Why'd you pick Hakyeon?”

Hyuk blinked at him for a second before shaking his head. “I didn't pick him.”

“What? How is that fair?” Hyungwon asked, anger starting to boil up inside him.

Hyuk just shook his head more. “It wasn’t like your situation at all. I wasn't being lovingly courted. It was a matter of life or death. That was the only choice I had.”

Hyungwon’s anger turned stale. “Oh.”

“Yeah. But I'm glad it turned out this way. We're all on equal playing field. If it had been anyone else, it would've been different. It'd be us two and everyone else, you know?”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon muttered. The anecdote didn't help his situation at all. He frowned at the door again, and Hyuk cleared his throat a bit.

“The best advice I could give you would be to go for whose blood tasted better to you, but since you're still a human that wouldn't really help, would it?” he said, a small smile on his lips. 

Hyungwon stared at him for a second before laughing. “I'm pretty sure all blood tastes like metal to me right now.”

“Well, maybe you could ask your boyfriends. I'm like a thousand percent sure they’ve tasted each other's blood before.”

“Does it really...not taste like metal? Minhyuk says I taste like cotton candy.”

Hyuk laughed. “Are your blood sugar levels alright?”

Hyungwon grinned. “Funny you should ask actually. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo made me test it once. It was fine.”

“Well, that's good. But yes, blood definitely tastes different when you change. I thought Hakyeon’s blood was disgusting at first, but then after a little bit, it just tasted like raspberry,” Hyuk explained.

“So, ask them and pick which flavor I like best? That sounds so dumb,” Hyungwon said.

“Well, if you’re that torn, it has to end up being something arbitrary, right?”

Hyungwon blinked a few times. “Arbitrary?”

Hyuk opened his mouth to speak when the doors opened again. Hyungwon looked up to see everyone hurrying back inside before Hyunwoo shut and locked the doors behind them. Minhyuk walked right up to him and grabbed his face. 

“Hey, you okay?” he asked. 

Hyungwon smiled and took Minhyuk’s hands away from his face. “I’m okay.”

“I really had no idea they would do that,” Minhyuk said. Hyungwon stood up and shrugged. 

“It’s not your fault. Are you guys done or…” Hyungwon glanced back over to the rest of the group. Hoseok was busy trying to physically bury himself in Jooheon’s neck while Changkyun just hung on Kihyun’s arm as they talked to Hyunwoo. 

Minhyuk looked over and laughed a bit. “Yeah. Wanna head back to the room?” Hyungwon didn’t answer. He just nodded before he turned to go back up the stairs, pulling Minhyuk along behind him.

“Hey! Wait!” Hyunwoo called as he ran up next to Hyungwon and grabbed his other hand. He pulled it up to his lips and kissed the back of it. “Just going to leave me behind?”

“I thought you were busy,” Hyungwon answered. 

“Not anymore,” Hyunwoo replied before he kissed Hyungwon's cheek again.

They made their way up the stairs, leaving behind the quiet bustle of the front hall for the comfort of their own room. Once the door closed behind them, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo both turned to him. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Minhyuk asked as he wrapped his arms around Hyungwon’s middle. 

“I mean, yeah. It was just stressful to have all those people yelling at me. I don't know how you guys do it,” Hyungwon said. 

“I hate that they thought anyone here would hurt you,” Hyunwoo said. 

Hyungwon shrugged. “I know you guys won’t.”

Minhyuk squeezed him closer and sighed, pressing his cheek against his shoulder. “Baby?”

“Yeah?” Hyungwon pulled away and walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it. It was still messy from where he had been napping earlier. He closed his eyes and waited until he felt the bed dip around him and hands land on his back. 

“You know you don’t...have to stay here if you don’t want to,” Hyunwoo said softly.

Hyungwon’s eyes flew open. “What?”

“He means like. In this room all the time. Like you just stay here all the time, and apparently the whole world has noticed that,” Minhyuk explained, his hand coming up to pet at the back of Hyungwon’s head. 

“Are you guys telling me to get out more? Because if I wanted to, I would. I’m totally fine just chilling here.”

“Okay. And...maybe we should talk about your parents,” Hyunwoo said. 

Hyungwon sighed as he pushed himself back up. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Apparently there is,” Minhyuk grumbled. Hyungwon frowned at him. 

“They haven’t reached out to me. If they had, you would know about it.”

“Maybe you should try--”

“Don’t tell me to try to talk to them,” Hyungwon said. That was the last thing he needed. Everytime he looked through his contacts on his phone, he felt weird when he passed their names. And after doing this? He definitely didn’t want to talk to them again. Not when they would never understand. 

“Okay. That’s fine. It’s up to you,” Hyunwoo said. 

“Yeah! We just worry,” Minhyuk added.

Hyungwon sighed as he leaned back against the headboard and crossed his arms. “I know. I just want to stop talking about this now. How did the rest of conference go?”

“It was fine, but, babe, don’t you think you’re avoiding things a bit too much?” Minhyuk asked. 

Hyungwon shut his eyes. “Avoiding what?”

It went silent. Silence so thick Hyungwon could feel it on his skin. He didn’t open his eyes. He just knew that Minhyuk and Hyunwoo were probably looking at each other, trying to speak with just their eyes. The bed shifted under him, and Hyunwoo sighed. 

“Hyungwon, come on,” he said softly. 

Hyungwon took a deep breath before he opened his eyes and looked at them. “What?”

“We’ve been giving you time. We didn’t want to push you. But you just...don’t talk about your feelings at all, baby,” Minhyuk said. 

“And we know it’s hard, we get it. But you can’t just keep locking everything away. It’s not good for you,” Hyunwoo said. 

Hyungwon could feel his chest and throat starting to get tight. He reached up and rubbed at his chest. “I don’t know.”

“Do you want us to ask about things? Would that make it easier?” Minhyuk asked. Hyungwon blinked a few times before he focused on the hem of his shirt. He nodded a bit. Minhyuk cleared his throat. “Okay. We can do that. Are you mad about the press conference?”

Hyungwon sighed. “No. I’m not.”

“You’re not mad about your parents?” Hyunwoo asked. 

“I’m more annoyed, but I’m sure no one will listen to them now.”

“Okay. So you really aren’t that bothered by that?” Minhyuk asked. 

“I’m not. It’s fine,” Hyungwon said. He was still staring down at his lap. Minhyuk moved closer and cupped his chin gently, making Hyungwon tip his head back up toward him. His eyes were slightly wide as they searched his face, just a tad bit concerned. Hyungwon felt his breath leave him. 

“Okay. So not the press conference. Are you feeling lonely again?” Minhyuk asked. Hyungwon blinked and shook his head. They had been doing such a good job of not leaving him all alone like they had before. Minhyuk smiled a bit and nodded. “Good. I’m glad you don’t feel lonely.”

“Me too,” Hyunwoo said. He reached up and ran his hands through Hyungwon’s hair, ruffling it a bit as he went. “Is it the turning you thing?”

Hyungwon pulled his head back. “I mean, yeah. It’s always that. I was actually talking to Hyuk about it.”

Minhyuk frowned. “Really?”

“Yeah. Actually, can you guys tell me what your blood tastes like?”

Hyunwoo snorted. “Is that supposed to help?”

Hyungwon shrugged. “Maybe? Now I’m just curious.”

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo looked at each other for a second like they were evaluating. Minhyuk licked his lips before he turned back to Hyungwon.

“Hyunwoo tastes like kiwis to me. Like the sour and the sweet part.”

“Minhyuk tastes like blackberries,” Hyunwoo said.

“Great. That didn't make things easier at all,” Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk sighed before he grabbed Hyungwon and scooped him up into his lap. Sometimes it was easy to forget how strong Minhyuk was until he did things like that. 

“You know you can talk it out. You won't hurt our feelings with your logic,” he said before he kissed Hyungwon’s nose.

“Yeah. This is your decision, but you don't have to struggle with it by yourself,” Hyunwoo said. He leaned in close and kissed Hyungwon’s cheek, and Hyungwon didn’t realize something in him was frozen until he melted into a puddle at their words. Didn't realize he was tense, always so tense, until he let himself relax just a bit. And it was a stupid reason to cry, but he did. 

“Oh baby, no, it's okay. We’re sorry, please don't cry,” Minhyuk said as he started wiping at Hyungwon’s face with the sleeve of his shirt. 

“N-no, I just. It feels like so much pressure, you know?” Hyungwon said.

“We know. But there's no wrong choice. We love you so much, and we just want you to be happy,” Hyunwoo said.

Hyungwon’s breath hitched again, and he wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck to pull him closer because they never felt like they were close enough. Even when Hyungwon was in Minhyuk’s lap. Even when they were both holding him and kissing him and whispering to him. 

And decisions are impossible to make until you stop thinking about them. In that moment, the tight knot that Hyungwon had made in his mind came undone with a single tug. 

There was no wrong choice. There was no leaving someone behind. It was always going to be the three of them, together like this, forever. 

And it wasn't arbitrary. It wasn't a whim. There was a lot of  _ because _ .

Because Minhyuk was the one who wanted him in the first place. Because Minhyuk had never wanted to change someone. Because Hyunwoo had always wanted to but never got the chance. Because Hyunwoo was safety wrapped up in a body for both of them.

Hyungwon pulled both of them closer to him, one arm around each neck, and they kissed at him, gently like he was made of fine China. 

“H-hyunwoo. I want it to be Hyunwoo,” he whispered. 

They went still. And then they were smiling at him, and kissing him, and telling them they loved him.

“Min…” Hyungwon started.

“Shh, no. Don't feel bad. Don't apologize. I'm so happy,” Minhyuk said. And he was smiling so bright Hyungwon had to believe him. He tugged him closer and kissed him so hard their teeth knocked together, and Hyungwon had to pull away groaning while they laughed a bit at him. 

“You don't have to rush things,” Hyunwoo said. 

Minhyuk grinned. “Yeah. We’re going to have forever, remember?” 

And Hyungwon’s tears started all over again because forever sounded perfect as long as it was with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Hit me up:  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yikeslike)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yikeslike)


	10. We'll Figure it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And when we start putting all the pieces together, we have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh the chapter is finally done!

Everything was finally better. The press finally stopped being weird toward them. Changkyun and Kihyun started going to events more regularly. And in the background, they were just planning. Always planning. A wedding and a coronation and the yearly gala. 

And Changkyun was happy. Happy because he was always at Kihyun’s side, and his friends were happy, and everything finally seemed to fall into place. 

But he was weary. Everything falling into place felt like a precursor to something terrible happening. Every time someone told him they needed to talk about something, he felt his gut drop, and his hands go cold, and after when it didn't end up being a big deal at all, he'd feel ridiculous and bury his face in Kihyun’s neck and whine about things. 

At least Kihyun would always laugh and just kiss him until he felt better. At least Kihyun was always there no matter what. At least they always had each other.

Or they usually did. But not that day. 

Hyojin refused to meet with them together to go over the designs. It had to be individual to keep the surprise, and she insisted, and Changkyun would never say no to her.

Instead, Changkyun brought Jooheon and Minhyuk along.

“I get why he's here, but why am I here?” Minhyuk asked.

“Well, Jooheon is here to support me, and you’re here to make sure Kihyun would like it. I know he asked Jooheon to go to his meeting, too,” Changkyun answered as he tapped his fingers against the table.

Jooheon leaned against the table and nodded. “Just because we love it doesn't mean Ki will,” he said.

“I beg to differ, but sure. I'll try to give you Ki’s opinion,” Minhyuk said.

“Also, you guys should probably coordinate more to make sure nothing clashes,” Changkyun said, pointing between the two of them.

“For...what? Hyojin is doing the tuxes, and I'm sure she'd slit our throats for implying she'd do something that clashed,” Minhyuk said.

“Not the tuxes. Like the bachelor parties and stuff,” Jooheon said.

Changkyun watched as Minhyuk blinked slowly a few times. He pressed his lips together to hold in a laugh. “You haven't planned a bachelor party, have you?” he asked.

Minhyuk frowned. “I don't think I quite understand the point of a bachelor party? What are you celebrating?”

“It's just one last party before you’re officially married,” Jooheon said.

Minhyuk nodded slowly. “And Kihyun and Changkyun are having two different ones? Why can't both of you have one party?”

“Do you not have them here? Do vampires not to bachelor parties?” Changkyun asked.

Minhyuk shrugged. “We barely do marriage. If someone made you, you get all the legal shit that comes with marriage without the ceremony.”

“But what if they didn't? Like you and Hyunwoo?”

Minhyuk was the one tapping his fingers against the table now, and the hurried little noises made Changkyun want to steer the conversation away again. But Minhyuk sighed and seemed to relent. 

“Because we were here it never really was necessary. Now I'm glad we didn't. It probably would've made things messier with Hyungwon somehow. He probably wouldn't have even approached us if we had been walking around flaunting rings and marriage,” he said.

Changkyun nodded. “I'm glad Hyungwon is doing better, by the way. He seems a lot happier now that he’s participating more.”

Minhyuk’s smile was small but genuinely happy. His eyes sparkled, and it made Changkyun smile too. He was about to keep talking when the door to the meeting room swung open and Hyojin glided in, this time wearing a purple suit with her hair slicked back into the most perfect ponytail Changkyun had probably ever seen.

“Your majesty,” she said with a slight head nod before she grinned at him and sat down across the table. She put her large black sketchbook on the center of the table, starting to flip through the pages. “How are you feeling?” She asked.

“Good. Excited. And you?” Changkyun asked the question out of habit. Hyojin always scrunched her nose up a little, like she couldn't believe someone actually cared about her day.

“I hope you'll like these designs,” was the only answer she gave.

She cleared her throat and pushed the open notebook forward toward Changkyun. He blinked at the very detailed and colored sketch, pieces of fabric fastened to the page with arrows denoting what they'd be used for. He felt his chest start to get warm, and his eyes start to brim.

“I made it this dark blue because you both talked so much about the universe and night, but we could always change it to black instead if you want,” Hyojin explained, her finger coming to point at the squares of blue and black fabric that sat next to each other. Options.

“He talked about moth’s wings, and I may have gotten a bit carried away with a cape, but it's your wedding. You can be a bit dramatic,” Hyojin went on, pointing at the design for the cape. It was meant to replace a formal jacket, fastening at the neck, and then opening slowly down the middle. Even in the drawing there seemed to be movement. It wasn't meant to be stiff and warm, but made to flow around him, opening up like wings whenever he would move his arms.

A moth. An abstract moth, but it was there nonetheless. 

And the cape wasn't just blue. There were little sketches of embroidery Hyojin had thought of. Stars and galaxies that would line the bottom of it.

“It's so pretty,” Changkyun said after a while, finally looking up at Hyojin. She beamed, slightly satisfied.

“If you want me to change anything--”

“No. I like it. It's not like a crazy costume.”

“I meant the stars to match the ones on your crown, although I realize you probably still haven't seen that, have you?” Hyojin said.

Changkyun pouted. “That's so cute.”

Then he blinked and turned toward Minhyuk who was thumbing at the pieces of fabric. “What do you think?” Changkyun asked.

“If you love it, he’ll really love it,” Minhyuk answered with a smile.

Changkyun frowned. “That's not what I'm asking.”

“If you wear this, Kihyun will cry the moment he lays eyes on you that day because he gets emotional about stuff like this. So yeah, I think you're good,” Minhyuk said.

Changkyun grinned, satisfied. “Honey?”

“I think you'll look really cute in it. Hopefully you don't end up ripping it to shreds for the wedding night,” Jooheon said.

Changkyun elbowed him in the side before glancing up at Hyojin. She was biting her lip like she was holding back a laugh. 

“A rip here or there can be easily fixed, but not if it's shreds,” Hyojin answered.

Changkyun laid his head against the cool table. “None of you have faith in me, huh?” 

Jooheon rubbed up and down his back. “I have tons of faith in you. I also know you and Kihyun are...well…”

“You go at it like fucking rabbits,” Minhyuk provided, and Changkyun wished he could disappear into nothing right then and there.

“Guys, not in front of Hyojin,” Changkyun mumbled.

There was a moment where everything went quiet, and then Changkyun felt fingers patting at his head gently. A timid little  _ there there _ . When he tilted his head up, Hyojin pulled her hand away and cleared her throat.

“You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me,” she said, simply, looking down at the sketchbook again. And Changkyun felt like he was blushing because as much as Hyojin doted on him, pinched his cheeks and called him adorable, it still always caught him off-guard. Terrifying shark of a woman. Calming mom energy. 

“So you approve of the design? With the blue?” She asked. 

Changkyun nodded. “Yes. I can't wait to see it come to life.”

Hyojin smiled as she snapped the book shut and stood up, pulling it gently into her arms like a baby. “I'll make sure to let you know when it's finished,” she said. 

And with that she was gone again. The most interesting cryptid Changkyun would ever come across.

“I think it'll look really cool,” Jooheon said. 

“I think so, too! She really took what we said into consideration,” Changkyun said. He glanced back over at Minhyuk, but he seemed to be narrowing his eyes at a random spot on the desk. Changkyun poked at his side. “You okay?”

Minhyuk blinked up at him. “Me? Yeah. Kihyun really will love it, and I like it a lot,” he said. Changkyun frowned. Minhyuk wasn’t lying, but it felt like there was something else. He turned back to Jooheon.

“Hey, can you tell Ki that I'm going out? I'll be back soon,” he said.

Jooheon narrowed his eyes at him and nodded, squeezing his shoulder before he left the room. Thank God his best friend always understood.

Minhyuk, however, didn't. 

“Where are you going?” Minhyuk asked.

Changkyun took his arm. “We are going to get smoothies again, yeah?”

Minhyuk blinked. “Changkyun--”

“Please please please? I want that chocolate one again,” Changkyun interrupted. He pouted. Gave his best one. Minhyuk stared at him for a few more seconds before he rolled his eyes and laughed. 

“Okay, okay. Put that thing away,” he said, gesturing vaguely toward Changkyun’s mouth. Changkyun grinned in response. 

The ride to the smoothie shop was much less quiet this time. Minhyuk put on some music, and Changkyun chattered about the wedding plans. When they went into the smoothie shop, this time they were recognized, and the owner gave them their extra extra large smoothies for free, even when Changkyun desperately tried to pay.

Minhyuk just watched on with a small sort of proud smile and offered no help at all, although he left a tip that was probably double the price of what the smoothies would have been.

They sat outside again, except this time Changkyun pulled his hood up. He was still flustered from the whole ordeal.

“So what's wrong that you asked me to take you here?” Minhyuk asked.

Changkyun tried to sip at his smoothie only to find that it was extremely thick today and hard to drink. He gave up quickly to instead mash at the cup’s contents with his straw.

“Funny, I brought you out here so  _ you _ could talk,” Changkyun said after a while.

Minhyuk went quiet as he drank. It felt like Changkyun hit the nail on the head.

“So? What’s up? Why are you so quiet?”

Minhyuk pressed his lips together. “Nothing.”

“I don't believe that for a second. Something is bothering you.”

Minhyuk licked his lips and looked around like he was looking for an escape. “I...I tried talking to Kihyun, but he didn't want to listen.”

That made Changkyun frown. Kihyun always listened. Especially to Minhyuk. “Didn't want to listen to what?”

Rubbing his hands on his pants, Minhyuk sighed. “Nothing. It isn't a big deal.”

“Is something wrong with Hyungwon?” Changkyun asked automatically. He searched his mind for the last time he had seen Hyungwon, earlier in the day eating his usual breakfast in the kitchen. He had been with Minhyuk, and he had been smiling. 

Minhyuk shook his head. “No, Hyungwon is fine. Look, Ki might actually kick my ass if I talk to you about this.”

Changkyun’s frown deepened. “Just tell me.”

Minhyuk’s frown was deep and upset and probably mirrored Changkyun's nicely. He sipped at his smoothie before nodding a bit.

“Have you...given any thought to what happens after this?” Minhyuk asked. His words came out slow like he was trying to choose them carefully. 

“Well, there's the wedding, and then Hyungwon changing, and the gala, and probably a million little things that I'm leaving out, but those too,” Changkyun said.

Somehow, Minhyuk frowned even more. “I mean. After that. After Kihyun isn't King anymore, and it's you. You're the king.”

Changkyun tilted his head. “That’ll be forever from now.”

“Right. But forever from now isn't very long to vampires.”

“I mean, I'll probably be a similar king to Kihyun. We agree on a lot of things, and I like how things work now,” Changkyun said, trying to ease whatever Minhyuk’s worry was. The crease in Minhyuk’s forehead didn't disappear though. His face didn't change at all. 

It was a slow moment where Minhyuk stirred his straw a bit, gnawing on his lip, looking anywhere but at Changkyun. Changkyun felt like he was about to boil over. He wanted to just make Minhyuk spit it out, but he didn't want to push him. So he sat and stared at him until Minhyuk licked his lips and stopped moving.

“What about after you, Changkyun?”

At first, Changkyun was confused. He even smiled a bit. But then the question soured in his mind. 

“W-what do you mean?” He asked softly.

Minhyuk grunted a bit, and he was still staring down at the table.

“Look, I'll be honest with you. I never thought past Kihyun. I thought I would be here for him, and help him while he reigned, but once he stepped down…” Minhyuk cleared his throat a bit, readjusted in his seat. He started again, “...Hyunwoo isn’t tired yet. But I was. I thought after Kihyun, I could convince Hyunwoo to just go and sleep with me. Sleep for the rest of forever, maybe.”

Changkyun huffed out a breath. His mouth felt dry. “But, Minhyuk.”

“Oh, don't worry. It's not like that anymore. But now I have to worry about the future. Because me and Hyunwoo might be old--”

“But Hyungwon isn't,” Changkyun finished for him. Hyungwon was still human. Would be human at least until after the wedding. And Changkyun knew what it was like now. To want to spend as much time as possible seeing things for the first time. Hearing things for the first time. Just feeling the new world around him. Sometimes when they made love Changkyun and Kihyun would whisper sweet nothings about traveling the world. Tasting things. Drinking the world in. 

And all their plans were always for after. After Kihyun wasn’t King anymore. After Changkyun wasn't either.

And somehow it never dawned on Changkyun what that would imply.

Making someone. Changkyun changing someone into a vampire to rule after him. Being with someone that wasn't Kihyun.

Changkyun gripped at his gigantic cup. “Minhyuk...I can't. I can't do that,” he whispered out.

Minhyuk didn't move. “I know, Changkyun. I know.”

Changkyun felt like this was what he had been dreading the entire time.

“You have a lot of time to figure things out, so I wouldn't get too caught up on it,” Minhyuk said.

“You really wouldn't have brought it up if I hadn't asked, would you?” Changkyun said, sad little laugh coming out.

Minhyuk grinned but it didn't reach his eyes like it usually did. “I'm sorry I was being existential during your outfit discussion. I thought I was better at hiding my feelings.”

“You're fucking terrible at hiding your feelings. Reads on your face like a kid’s book.”

At that, Minhyuk actually laughed. And Changkyun actually smiled. He tried the smoothie again. It was still thick, but it was more manageable. But Changkyun's mind wandered a bit more readily now. 

Time. He had plenty of it, and yet it felt like everything loomed big and large and soon. He'd have to talk to Kihyun. Especially if he wasn't listening to Minhyuk. 

They didn't finish the smoothies. Didn't quite have the stomachs for it. 

+++

Hoseok had never hungered so much in his life. It was like he was a bottomless pit, and he  _ ached _ . 

He knew he had been clingy before, but this was new. Jooheon was the only thing that helped him feel whole. Holding and being held. Touching and being touched. Tasting and being tasted.

He was terrified of annoying Jooheon, but he never seemed annoyed. He just smiled brightly at him and gave him what he needed. What he ached for.

“Feel better?” Jooheon asked softly. He was laying on top of him, one hand in his hair, the other tracing the veins in his neck.

“Yeah. I'm sorry,” Hoseok whispered out. Jooheon’s fingers felt so soft. Like silk against his throat.

“For what?”

Hoseok pouted. “You were trying to make plans for Changkyun’s party.”

Jooheon breathed out a small laugh before he kissed him. “And? You’re more important than me picking a place to have the party at.”

Hoseok was still pouting when he tightened his arms around Jooheon’s middle and flipped them over, so he was on top. Jooheon was laughing, and it made every nerve in Hoseok’s body light up. He buried his face in Jooheon’s neck and breathed him in. 

Salt and caramel and love. So much love Hoseok thought he’d never hunger again.

“How long were you like this with Kihyun?” Hoseok asked softly. His lips moved against his skin when he spoke. 

Jooheon tensed for a moment, arms coming up to wrap around Hoseok’s shoulders. 

“Why are you asking about that?” he whispered.

“I just wanna have an idea I guess.”

Jooheon went quiet. He pressed his lips against the top of Hoseok's head. “There wasn't a time where I wasn't, I guess. Until. You know.”

Hoseok hummed. “Right.”

“Are you not happy?” Jooheon asked.

“No, I am. I just don't want to be a bother.”

Jooheon scoffed and squeezed Hoseok closer. “I love you. Cuddling and kissing and stuff isn't a bother.”

A smile started to play on Hoseok’s lips. They were still pressed against one of the veins in Jooheon’s neck. “I love you, too.”

“You're so silly sometimes. Make yourself feel bad for no reason,” Jooheon said. His voice was huffy and pouty, and his hands still felt like silk when they ran down Hoseok’s back. Luxury and tenderness.

Hoseok hummed and kissed at the vein in Jooheon’s neck softly. Tenderness seemed to make him ravenous again. 

“Honey,” Hoseok whispered. He squeezed Jooheon, shifting his legs to slot himself between them.

Jooheon laughed again, and it trickled down all of Hoseok’s nerves to make him warm. Jooheon tilted his head to the side, and Hoseok was glad Jooheon always understood.

Hoseok always hesitated to actually bite him. He would kiss and lick and suck at the spot until Jooheon whined under him, pulling his head closer until Hoseok finally bit down.

Sometimes Hoseok forgot that Jooheon got needy, too.

Hoseok had never really favored caramel until now. He couldn't get enough of it. Of the sweetness that filled Jooheon’s veins. It leaked down his throat and into the pit that was his being, and he didn't feel as insatiable or bottomless. 

Jooheon moaned, and it felt like the heartbeat in his chest. And when he drank, even with his eyes closed, he could see if he tried. Somewhere in his mind he could see a perfect picture of Jooheon’s face right then, and he knew it wasn't just his imagination. If he expanded out, he could find everyone in the castle eventually, although he usually never did. 

He knew Jooheon knew he had inherited his newfound powers even if they never really talked about it. He would always answer questions that Jooheon never really got around to saying out loud, or open a door right before someone knocked, or perk up right before they heard the rain actually start to fall. Maybe one day they would worry about it more. Talk about it more. Explore all those things together. 

But for now, there were no more headaches or episodes, and they had time. So much time to just be together, try to fill the emptiness that threatened to swallow Hoseok whole.

Hoseok didn't talk about that either, but he felt like Jooheon just knew. Was probably so kind and giving because he somehow knew how desperate Hoseok felt by the time he let himself ask for anything more than the constant hand holding and leaning.

“Fuck,” Jooheon whispered out, his hands pulling at the back of Hoseok’s hair. Hoseok pulled away, and licked his lips, watching as the bite marks healed and faded on his throat. Hoseok was quick to press his lips against the spot again, feel the skin burn cold against them.

Jooheon gripped into him and flipped them over again, and their lips found each other in the next moment.

“I love you, I love you,” Hoseok whispered into the space between Jooheon’s lips. And they didn't have to talk about anything at all after. They both just knew.

+++

“Where are we going?” Changkyun asked. His hand was in Kihyun’s as Kihyun pulled him along behind him, big grin on his face. 

“It's a surprise,” Kihyun said, throwing a glance back at Changkyun’s face. He seemed happy, smile glued onto his face, and Kihyun stopped to kiss him.

Changkyun giggled as he pushed him away. “I thought you had a surprise,” he said, eyebrow raising.

Kihyun nodded and started walking again, this time pulling Changkyun by his side and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Changkyun leaned into him.

The way to the roof wasn't secret, but Changkyun had never been. They were halfway up the stairs when Changkyun complained about how much exercise they were doing. Kihyun ignored him and walked a bit faster.

When they got to the door, Kihyun looked at Changkyun. “Close your eyes.”

Changkyun looked at him for a second before closing his eyes, tilting his head down. Kihyun leaned in and pressed two tiny little kisses to each of his eyelids before putting both of their sunglasses on, opening the door, and gently guiding Changkyun out.

There was a blanket and two chairs laid out, a picnic basket sitting between the two chairs. Kihyun smiled, mildly proud of himself. The chairs were faced toward the gardens, where the sunset would happen. Kihyun pushed Changkyun forward a few steps, kissed the back of his neck for good measure, and then whispered, “Open your eyes now.”

Changkyun gasped softly, his body leaning back against Kihyun’s. “Aw, this is so cute.”

Kihyun snorted. “The sunset is really pretty here.”

“I bet.” Changkyun walked forward and moved the picnic basket forward, out of the way, before pushing the chairs together. 

“You know, maybe Minhyuk has a point when he makes fun of us for being so clingy,” Kihyun said.

Changkyun grinned before he kicked off his shoes and plopped down in one of the chairs. “He definitely does, but we can't tell him that he's right.”

Kihyun laughed as he sat down. In a moment, their hands were intertwined, and Changkyun was leaning his head on his shoulder.

They were quiet for a little while, but Kihyun was fine with that. They didn't have to talk to feel. And this felt nice. Kihyun never thought he would have this with someone. He had watched Hyunwoo and Minhyuk’s relationship spring to life here. Had shed tears here. Had hidden here. Had come here to find silence. 

It was nice that even now, even with Changkyun, Kihyun felt his mind go fuzzy and blank and peaceful. He rubbed his thumb against Changkyun’s hand before he brought it up to his lips and kissed it, right beneath where his ring sat.

“Ki?”

“Yeah?”

“You come to watch the sunset often?”

Kihyun laughed. “That sounds like a bad pick-up line.”

Changkyun chuckled before he kissed Kihyun’s cheek. “I'm just wondering.”

“I used to come a lot more, actually. Haven't as much recently,” Kihyun responded. He let go of Changkyun’s hand to opt for wrapping his armbaround him instead, and Changkyun happily leaned in, wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s middle. 

“Why not? Getting bored of them?” Changkyun asked after he settled against him.

Kihyun hummed. He squeezed at Changkyun’s shoulder before moving his hand up to his hair, tangling his fingers gently in it. “Not really.”

“Too busy then?”

Kihyun hummed again, turning his head to press his nose to the crown of Changkyun's head. He didn't know how to put his answer into words. Sunsets had been an escape before, and now Kihyun didn't want to escape his life. He was happy and whole, and he had Changkyun next to him, and everything felt right. 

He didn't really need the sunsets anymore.

“Yeah. Just a lot going on,” Kihyun said softly.

Changkyun hummed back. “I bet the stars are pretty from up here, too.”

“They are. We can stay to see those if you want.”

Changkyun's hold around him tightened. “Yeah. That'd be nice.”

And it was silent again as the sky turned from blue to pink to purple, and the sun sank lower and lower in the sky. It was so still that Kihyun wondered if Changkyun had drifted off to sleep. He glanced down to check only for Changkyun to look back up at him. 

Kihyun laughed a bit, and Changkyun moved up to kiss him, smiling lips pressed against smiling lips.

“I love you,” Changkyun whispered.

“I love you, too,” Kihyun whispered back. 

Changkyun hummed before he slid closer, slid off his chair and into Kihyun’s lap. Kihyun laughed again, soft against Changkyun’s skin.

“You can't watch the sunset like that, love,” Kihyun said.

Changkyun froze before he turned, making Kihyun spread his legs, so he could sit on the chair between them. He leaned back, back against Kihyun’s chest. Kihyun dropped his chin on his shoulder as he wrapped him up tightly in his arms.

That was how they ended up watching the sunset. Changkyun's arms resting against Kihyun’s, head back against his shoulder. Kihyun couldn't remember the last time he had watched the sunset and felt so warm. 

The night was inky and clear, and the stars were especially bright because of the new moon. Kihyun leaned in and pressed kisses against Changkyun's neck.

“Kihyun.”

“Yes?” He felt Changkyun’s throat move beneath his lips as he gulped. Kihyun’s eyebrows furrowed as he pulled away. When Changkyun didn't speak again, Kihyun cleared his throat. “What is it?”

The sigh left Changkyun’s body less tense, but his hands squeezed tighter around Kihyun’s wrists. 

“What comes after me?” Changkyun asked softly.

Kihyun frowned. “What are you--” he stopped when he realized.

Changkyun squeezed his wrists again. “I don't want anyone else,” he rasped out.

Kihyun held him tighter. “I know, love. I don't want anyone else either.”

“You don't have to have anyone else. But I do. I will.” His voice was hushed and smoky and deep, and Kihyun hated the sad tone it carried. Like if he was pressed, he could start crying in a few moments.

“Changkyun, we don't have to worry about that.”

“But we do. You had to, and you did, and you fell in love.”

Kihyun wished he could see Changkyun’s face. Wanted him to turn around and look at him.

“You…you don't have to do what I did,” Kihyun said after a few seconds.

Changkyun was silent for a few moments. He took Kihyun’s hand and moved it up until it was pressed against his chest, right over his heart.

“Changkyun--”

“Yours. Just yours,” Changkyun whispered.

It was all he had to say. Changkyun didn't have to say the words anymore for Kihyun to feel them, visceral against the shell of his ear. 

_ Please please please _ .

“We’ll figure it out, love. We will. I won't make you do that to someone. I won't,” Kihyun whispered.

Changkyun squeezed Kihyun’s hand. “I trust you.”

“Come here,” Kihyun whispered.

So Changkyun did. He gave one last squeeze to Kihyun’s hand before he turned to look at him, and then their lips were crashed together again. 

They slid off the chair, Changkyun pulling him on top of him on the blanket. Kihyun kicked the chairs away, trying to find more space on the small square. 

“I need you, God, I need you, please,” Changkyun muttered out. 

And Kihyun never knew if he said it for his benefit or not. Maybe Changkyun’s skin was on fire and needed to be soothed, and maybe Changkyun only said it to make Kihyun more urgent.

There was no hesitation as Kihyun pressed fingertips and lips against Changkyun’s smooth skin. He searched for it, pulling his shirt up and spanning across his bare stomach and chest.

“I've got you. I've always got you,” Kihyun whispered. 

Moments flickered and then Changkyun was laid bare beneath him, only starlight caressing him for the few moments it took for Kihyun to undress himself.

“Kihyun,” Changkyun whispered out, voice crackling with everything else he didn't say. 

Kihyun’s brows were furrowed as he laid down on top of him again, mind racing as Changkyun’s fingers found his chest, his collarbones, the side of his neck.

“I'm here,” Kihyun whispered, and he wondered if Changkyun could hear all the things he didn't say, too.

Kihyun’s hands scrambled up toward the picnic basket, searching through the snacks he had packed for the little packet of lube he had dropped in there just in case.

Changkyun laughed when he finally pulled it out, and it broke the strange seriousness that had settled around them. It made things lighter, the darkness around them not feeling as thick anymore. 

“Of course you did,” Changkyun said.

“I never know with you anymore,” Kihyun responded. 

“I think you do know.” And then Changkyun was pulling him down to take his lips again, and Kihyun let him.

Together they’d figure it out like they figured everything else out, but not now. Now Kihyun needed Changkyun just as much as Changkyun said he needed him. And when he looked into Changkyun’s eyes, he saw the stars and the whole universe reflected in them.

+++

“Minhyuk, stop,” Hyungwon giggled out. Minhyuk laughed before he pressed more kisses all over Hyungwon’s face, Hyungwon’s laptop continuing to play whatever movie they had put on. Hyunwoo glanced up from his desk full of papers to look at them for what had to be the hundredth time since he had tried getting some work done. 

Everything seemed to click together once Hyungwon chose. He was definitely happier, and that made Hyunwoo happy even if he sometimes worried about Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk never faltered or seemed jealous or regretful. He did kiss Hyungwon longer, though. Like he was saving them up for days when he wouldn't get as many. Hyunwoo didn't know how to talk about it, how to reassure him. He just hoped that Hyungwon eagerly kissing him back helped.

At least they didn't have to worry about it for now. Hyungwon had very quickly declared that one and a half clingy baby vampires at a wedding were more than enough, and Minhyuk and Hyunwoo had agreed. 

Hyunwoo just wanted Minhyuk and Hyungwon to keep smiling like they were now. He’d give anything to have just that. 

“At least let me...pause the movie,” Hyungwon whined before he stilled, letting Minhyuk kiss him. Minhyuk’s hand traced gently against his cheek before he hit the the space button on the laptop. 

Hyunwoo bit his lip before he made himself look back down at his notebook. He had been working on what he would say for Changkyun and Kihyun. He didn’t understand why they asked him to be the one that married them, but he had agreed anyway. Tapping his pen against the paper, he tried to block out Minhyuk and Hyungwon’s tiny little laughs, the sounds of lips smacking against skin, the bed creaking lightly. 

_ We are gathered here today to see two souls bind themselves together _ . Hyunwoo frowned. He put a question mark at the end of the line. Maybe that wasn’t the right way to explain a wedding. Their wedding.

A moan called out through the room, and Hyunwoo glanced up again. 

Hyungwon’s voice was the one that had filled the room. He was now laying there, bare from his chest to his thighs. Minhyuk’s face was buried in Hyungwon’s groin, and from the way Hyungwon was fisting into his hair, he was probably doing a great job at whatever it was he was doing. 

Hyungwon moaned again, his head falling to the side to look at Hyunwoo, smile breaking out on his face again, eyes sparkling. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Hyunwoo shoved his notebook away. He was already kneeling onto the bed, putting up Hyungwon’s laptop when a phone rang. 

Hyungwon groaned. “What the fuck? Who calls?” 

Hyunwoo chuckled as he leaned over to the bedside table where they usually left their phones. He grabbed the only one that was vibrating and looked at it, his heart sinking. 

_ Mom _ .

It was Hyungwon’s phone. 

“Um, baby,” Hyunwoo said, holding the phone out toward him. He felt even worse when Hyungwon’s entire face fell. He gently pushed Minhyuk off of him before taking the phone and picking up. 

“Mom?” Hyungwon asked. He was getting up, pulling his pants back up with one hand as he stumbled toward the bathroom. Hyunwoo didn’t look away until he closed the door behind him. 

“Please tell me he didn’t just say what I think he said,” Minhyuk said as he sat up. 

“Unfortunately, he did,” Hyunwoo answered. He sank down onto the bed next to Minhyuk, still glancing over at the bathroom door. 

Minhyuk groaned, running the back of his hand over his lips before he plopped down in front Hyunwoo. “He ran away. Literally ran away.”

Hyunwoo frowned. “He was so happy.”

Minhyuk’s eyes flashed red for a second before he took a deep breath and turned toward the bathroom.

It was obvious that he didn’t know what to do with himself. He kept huffing and pulling at the blankets and at his own clothes and at Hyunwoo only to stop and start the process over again. Hyunwoo ended up having to grab his hands and wrap them around himself to get him to calm down. 

“I know, Minhyuk, I know,” Hyunwoo whispered against his temple as he pulled him back against his chest. Because he didn’t have to hear Minhyuk say it to know what he was thinking. That they thought Hyungwon’s parents were finally out of the picture. That they knew how Hyungwon got whenever his parents were brought up. 

That he was currently locked in the bathroom talking to his mother, and there was nothing they could do about it. 

“I hate this,” Minhyuk whispered out. 

Hyunwoo kept pressing kisses to Minhyuk’s temple, hoping to calm him down. “I know.”

“If he comes out of there upset…” Minhyuk started. He didn’t need to finish that sentence either. 

“We’ll just make him feel better, yeah?” Hyunwoo said. Minhyuk was quiet again, but his hand fisted into Hyunwoo’s shorts. Hyunwoo kept kissing at the side of his face, trying to at least get his jaw to stop being so tense. 

All he had wanted was to keep them happy. One phone call, and that was crumbling. He closed his eyes and hoped that Hyungwon would just walk out of that bathroom and be totally fine. He’d smile a lazy smile and shrug before walking over and kissing them both. Everything would fall back into place. 

Instead, they heard a hushed little sob, and even if Hyunwoo used all his strength, there was no way he would've been able to hold Minhyuk back. Not that he ever would. Not that he even wanted to. 

“Baby?” Minhyuk said, already against the bathroom door. Hyunwoo walked up behind him, hand landing on the doorknob. 

“Hyungwon?” Hyunwoo asked. He tried the doorknob to find that it wasn’t locked. He slowly pushed the door open to find Hyungwon sitting on the ground next to the bathtub, face buried in his hands. His phone sat next to him on the ground, off. 

“Oh, baby,” Minhyuk said softly, and the anger that had been simmering inside him melted instantly. He slowly walked forward until he squatted down in front of Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon sniffed and rubbed at his eyes as he looked up. “I-I’m okay,” he said. 

Minhyuk ran his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair. “You wanna get up, or do you want to stay in here for a bit?”

Hyungwon sniffed again before he reached his hands out to Minhyuk. He took them and stood up, pulling Hyungwon up next to him. Hyunwoo felt a bit more at ease as he took Hyungwon in. He wasn’t dazed. He wasn’t crying hysterically or sobbing. He was sniffling, and his eyes were still a bit teary, but he didn’t seem devastated. 

“I’m okay,” Hyungwon said again, nodding a bit. He rubbed at his eyes one last time before he tried on a smile. 

Minhyuk pouted up at him. “Come on, let’s get out of the bathroom,” he said. 

Hyungwon was easy. He let Minhyuk take his hand and lead him out of the bathroom. Hyunwoo leaned in to peck his cheek as he walked by, and Hyungwon threw him another smile before he sat back down on the bed. 

“Do you wanna talk about it or?” Hyunwoo asked.

Hyungwon nodded a bit, taking a big deep breath. His heart was calm, and Hyunwoo focused on that, on the steady beating of it.

“She called telling me that I had embarrassed them in public. She wanted an apology, and she wanted it in person.”

Minhyuk glanced over at Hyunwoo before focusing back on Hyungwon. “Is...is that what you want?” he asked.

Hyungwon scoffed a little. “No. I told her I wasn't coming home anytime soon.”

“Okay,” Hyunwoo said.

A grin appeared on Hyungwon’s face, and then he laughed a bit. “You know, she played the whole worried for my soul thing. Apparently, I'm cavorting with demons who make me forget my family.”

Hyunwoo frowned. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. I realized I hadn't talked to her since I came here, so I filled her in.”

“You...what?” Minhyuk asked.

Hyungwon blinked up at them, smile still there. “I kinda wish I could've seen her face when I told her I had not one, but two ‘demonic’ male lovers.”

Minhyuk was the first to sputter out a laugh. “You told her that, huh?”

Hyungwon puffed up his chest, proud, and it made Hyunwoo feel a little proud too. 

“She told me she'd disown me if I let either of you touch me, and I told her that she should've disowned me my first month here, then.”

That sunk somewhere in Hyunwoo’s chest. Because Hyungwon was still holding himself up all proud, but his smile was wavering. His heartbeat sped up, and then both of them were next to him, touching him, shushing him.

“It's okay to be sad, baby,” Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon shook his head. “I just. I lived my whole life trying to run away from them, and now they’re not going to chase me anymore.”

His voice was like a hose someone was stepping on. Coming out powerful and then cutting off before bursting out again. Hyunwoo reached up and pulled Hyungwon closer, kissing at his temple like he had kissed Minhyuk’s. Everything was soft and gentle and delicate, and Hyungwon let himself be loved on. 

“You don’t have to run anywhere anymore,” Minhyuk said softly. 

Hyungwon laughed, and it was so happy it made Hyunwoo’s chest squeeze. “I don’t have to run anymore,” he repeated, and he was laughing again, and it was bubbly and joyful even as fresh tears appeared on his eyelashes. 

Hyunwoo looked over and met Minhyuk’s eyes. Minhyuk pressed his lips to Hyungwon’s cheek before he picked him up and moved him into Hyunwoo’s lap. Hyunwoo instantly held him, pulling him back against his chest as Minhyuk moved in closer. 

“You want to put the movie back on? We can all watch it together?” Hyunwoo asked. 

Hyungwon sniffed one last time, rubbing at his face. “Yeah. Let me set it back up again,” he said. 

Hyunwoo squeezed him one last time before he let him go. Hyungwon crawled over the bed and opened his laptop again. He sat in the middle of the bed, leaning back against the headboard. 

“Come on, and like. Sandwich me?” Hyungwon asked. 

Minhyuk snorted. “Sandwich you?”

“You know what I mean.”

Minhyuk moved up next to him, and when he placed another kiss on his cheek, Hyungwon turned toward him to catch his lips. They both smiled into it, and Hyunwoo felt something settle in his chest. 

“Are you coming to watch?” Hyungwon asked, looking back over to Hyunwoo. 

“Yeah. Sorry, I was just...looking,” Hyunwoo replied. 

“We know we’re pretty. Now come on,” Minhyuk said. 

He leaned his head against Hyungwon’s shoulder, and Hyungwon put his arm around him to pull him close. Hyunwoo smiled as he moved to Hyungwon’s other side, leaning down to kiss Minhyuk before he moved up to kiss Hyungwon. 

They settled closer together, Hyungwon wrapping his arms around both of them, making them lean against him. Minhyuk’s hand found Hyunwoo’s somewhere across Hyungwon’s stomach, and they watched the movie playing on Hyungwon’s screen.

When Hyunwoo looked up, both of them were smiling, and Hyunwoo felt so warm. 

He’d do anything to keep them smiling just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is coming to a close very soon.  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> Hit me up:  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yikeslike)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yikeslike)


	11. Love of My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll figure everything out. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been centuries but here we are.

Everything was fluttery inside of Changkyun as he tried to sit still. 

“Changkyun, for the last time, it’s on straight. Stop messing with it,” Jooheon grumbled, smacking lightly at Changkyun’s hands to get them away from where they would not stop messing with his crown. 

Changkyun pouted at the mirror he was sitting in front of, but let his hands fall. Jooheon sighed and smiled as he fixed a few stray strands of Changkyun's hair. 

“You look great,” Jooheon said. 

“You look good, too,” Changkyun responded. 

Changkyun was trying to stay in the moment. Stay grounded. If he thought about the next step, his brain started short-circuiting. He looked at Jooheon through the mirror he was staring at. 

Jooheon was wearing a plain black suit, made well but simply, so it didn’t stand out. 

“Have you seen it?” Changkyun asked. 

Jooheon hummed. “Of course. Looking at it right now.”

Changkyun whirled around to see Jooheon smirking at him. He shoved at his arm. 

“That’s not funny, you can actually do that.”

“I know. It exactly like you wanted it to look, so don’t worry,” Jooheon said. 

There was a knock on the door, and before Changkyun could flinch, Jooheon was opening it. 

“Just because you’re my best man doesn’t mean you have to do everything for me today,” Changkyun called after him.

“It’s funny how different he and Kihyun are about that particular subject,” Minhyuk said as he walked in. 

Changkyun shot up. “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong, I just wanted to see if you guys were ready,” Minhyuk said. 

Changkyun’s entire body went jittery. 

“Ready? It’s time?” he asked. 

Jooheon walked over and grabbed Changkyun’s hand and squeezed it. 

Minhyuk grinned. “Yeah. You look perfect.”

Everything felt like a blur after that. They were walking down the halls and steps, and Jooheon had to keep squeezing his hand to keep him from readjusting his crown for the millionth time. It’d been a whole day since Changkyun had actually seen Kihyun, and it didn’t help his nerves. 

They got to the door that led outside, and Minhyuk sent him a smile before he walked out, leaving him and Jooheon behind. 

“Okay. I have your vows here,” Jooheon said, patting his breast pocket. 

“And his wedding gift?” Changkyun asked. 

“Already on the table outside.”

“Good. Shit. This is actually happening.”

Jooheon smiled and grabbed Changkyun’s face. “It is. Are you nervous?”

All the fluttering inside Changkyun’s chest stilled, and he shook his head. 

“No. I’m just...really excited.”

Jooheon nodded and straightened out his cape a bit. “Well, try not to cry as soon as you see Kihyun, yeah?”

Changkyun shoved at Jooheon’s chest, but they were both grinning. 

“Thanks. For everything,” Changkyun said. 

“You don’t have to thank me for anything.”

Changkyun pouted and leaned forward, and Jooheon brought him into a hug. They never really talked about everything that had happened. All the things they bled through together. Changkyun buried his face in Jooheon’s neck and closed his eyes. 

“Honey.”

“Don’t. You don’t have to say it. We don’t need to cry before you even walk down the aisle.”

Changkyun laughed and squeezed him closer. 

“I love you, you know.”

“Yeah. I love you, too,” Jooheon said softly. He took a deep breath before he pulled away. “Ready?” he asked. 

Changkyun nodded and stepped back, letting Jooheon open the door to signal across the way that they were ready to start. Music started playing, and Jooheon walked out, holding the door open for him. 

It was a full moon, so the whole garden was lit up in moonlight. Changkyun looked down and saw that Hakyeon had lit his path with lanterns on the ground. Jooheon started walking down the path ahead of him, in time with the music. 

Huffing, he looked across the garden to the opposite side of the garden. He could see Minhyuk walking down the other aisle. And then he looked further back. 

During the rehearsal, Jaehwan had come up with the idea. Two identical aisles around the semi circle of the garden that led to the altar in the center. The tall hedges would even cover up their outfits. 

But when Changkyun looked, he could see Kihyun’s face. 

He was staring straight ahead, focused. The crown on his head was the same shape as Changkyun’s, but instead of sharp points and stars, his was soft wildflowers in a breeze, immortalized forever in gold and diamonds. His hair was brushed back out of his face, and Changkyun found his eyes tracing the lines of his profile, the soft point of his nose, the barely there part of his lips, the arch of his brow. 

Changkyun bit his lip. 

_ Look at me, Ki. Just for a second. Please please please. _

As if he heard him, Kihyun turned toward him. Their eyes locked across the garden, and Changkyun felt his breath leave him. Entirely. In a moment. Just from looking at him. Not for the first time and probably not for the last. 

And then Kihyun smiled at him and nodded a bit, glancing forward. 

Changkyun looked forward, and he realized that they probably should have started walking by now. He stumbled forward a bit, and when he looked back, Kihyun started walking too. 

He didn’t hear the music. He didn’t hear anything. He just walked, eyes trained on Kihyun. 

And then they turned past the hedges. 

Changkyun felt like all his organs squeezed together when he saw Kihyun. He wore a dark blue suit, same shade as his, but there were two wispy pieces of fabric attached to the shoulders of his jacket. They were long, coming down to flow behind Kihyun’s legs. Changkyun could make out gold embroidery on them, but not what it was. 

All he knew was that it took everything inside of him not to run across the small distance between them and jump into his arms. 

Instead, he hurried his steps until he was walking past Jooheon to stand in front of Hyunwoo at the altar, and then Kihyun was right in front of him, grabbing onto his hands. 

“Ready?” Hyunwoo asked softly. 

Kihyun squeezed his hands and beamed at him. 

“Yes,” they said at the same time. 

Hyunwoo chuckled. 

“Today, we’re all here to see these two get married,” Hyunwoo said, making his voice carry out through the garden. There was a little laugh from the people there, but Changkyun’s eyes were just focused on Kihyun’s face. 

“When you guys asked me to do this, I had no idea what to say. So if this is shorter than you expected, I’m sorry.”

Kihyun huffed and looked down for a second. His thumbs rubbed against the back of Changkyun’s hands. 

“Kihyun, it’s hard to talk about someone you know so well. I’ve known you for the majority of your life, and I’ve seen you change and grow. But one of the best feelings in the world is seeing you be happy.”

Changkyun blinked and looked over at Minhyuk over Kihyun’s shoulder. He was smiling, but his eyes were watery as he looked at Kihyun. He looked back at Kihyun to find him staring down at the ground. Changkyun squeezed his hands.

“Changkyun, thank you,” Hyunwoo said softly. 

Changkyun looked at him with wide eyes as Hyunwoo smiled at him. 

“I haven’t known you nearly as long, but I can see how happy you both are around each other. Thank you for making Kihyun smile like an idiot every day. For making him laugh harder than even Minhyuk does. For so wholeheartedly standing by his side even in the worst of times.”

Everything pulled to a point in the center of his chest. He looked at Kihyun, and everything pulled tighter. Kihyun’s eyes were watery even though he was still beaming. 

“And Kihyun, thank you for bringing Changkyun into our lives. He cares just as much as you do. He doesn’t hold anything back. He opened himself up to us and made us all love him just as much as we love you.”

Kihyun blinked, and Changkyun reached out to wipe the tears that fell down his cheek. Kihyun laughed a bit, leaning against his hand. 

“Now, you guys wrote your own vows?” 

Kihyun sniffed and nodded, turning toward Minhyuk. Jooheon tapped on Changkyun’s shoulder to hand him his own little card he wrote on.

Changkyun hadn’t been nervous until then. He had wanted to go first during rehearsal, but suddenly he wished he hadn’t. He cleared his throat as he looked down at the paper. He felt Kihyun intertwine their fingers together, and he was calm again, just like that. 

He took a deep breath before he started. 

“Kihyun, there’s so many things I want to say. Way too many things. And we wanted to keep this short, so I tried to keep this short,” Changkyun said, glancing back up at Kihyun. He kept swaying forward like it took all the strength he had not to rush forward and press their bodies together and kiss him. It was a feeling that Changkyun understood more than anything in the world. He settled with squeezing his hand again before looking back down at his notes. 

“I vow to always obnoxiously sit in your lap during meetings.” A startled little wet laugh escaped Kihyun, but he quickly went quiet. Changkyun grinned. “And to always come when you call. I vow to only distract you from work when you can afford to be distracted and to always pout when I try to distract you when you really don’t need to be. I vow to always be there when you fall asleep, and I vow to always be there when you wake up.” 

Everything suddenly welled up inside of him then, as he looked over the next words. He cleared his throat a bit and swallowed down the tightness in his throat because Kihyun was barely keeping it together, and if he fell apart, Kihyun definitely would too. 

“I vow to keep all your letters and notes because seeing your love in words makes me feel warmer than I’ve ever been. I vow to always sing at the top of my lungs as long as you’re singing along too. I vow to grow older with you but never old. To look at the stars and sunsets and think of you. To figure it all out together because that’s what we do. And last, but not least, I vow to love you forever. No exaggeration or hyperbole. I’ll be yours until the end of time.”

Changkyun sighed and looked up at Kihyun. And every star in the galaxy was in his eyes. Changkyun had never felt more love in a single gaze, and he hoped that Kihyun felt his love just as strongly back. 

Hyunwoo cleared his throat. “Ki?”

Kihyun blinked and looked down at the note in his hand and sniffed. Changkyun changed the hand he was holding Kihyun’s hand with, so he could reach up and wipe at Kihyun’s cheeks again. 

Kihyun took a shaky breath before he started. 

“Changkyun, before you I didn’t think I’d ever have a love that was entirely my own.”

At the precise moment that Kihyun’s voice broke at the end of the sentence, Changkyun broke too. His heart ached in the sweetest way, and he thought it was mildly cruel that he couldn’t tackle Kihyun into his arms right then. He sniffed, trying to stop his tears from flowing, but he didn’t look away. Kihyun’s lips pulled tight to try to fight through his emotions, but his voice still shook as he spoke. 

“But I fell in love with you. And then you gave me all your love back, eagerly and happily. I never thought I’d have a love I’d want to fight for, or a love that would fight for me. But here you are.”

Changkyun bit his lip and squeezed Kihyun’s hand as tight as he could. Kihyun laughed a bit, like he was trying to shake off his emotions. 

“So, I vow to always have actual food around because you still love eating for some reason. I vow that I’ll never get tired of holding you or kissing you. I vow to always be there when you need me. I vow to try to live up to your dramatic fantasy of a vampire king at least every once in a while,” he said. Changkyun giggled at that, biting his tongue to try to control himself. Kihyun smiled up at him before looking back down. “I vow to always be by your side, and that we’ll always work through things together. I vow to fight for you like you fought for us. And I vow to love you with everything I’ve got. Until the day the sun doesn’t rise anymore, I’ll be yours.”

When Kihyun looked up at him this time, they were both crying, but they were both smiling, and Changkyun never wanted a wedding to end so badly. 

“Do you, Kihyun, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Hyunwoo asked. 

“I do,” Kihyun said, and he pulled Changkyun just a bit closer. Changkyun smiled at him, feeling himself get jittery. 

“And do you, Changkyun, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

Changkyun inched closer. 

“I do.”

“By the power vested in me by king and kingdom, I now pronounce you married.”

Kihyun grinned at him, scrunching up his nose, and they both leaned forward, waiting. 

“You may now kiss,” Hyunwoo said softly, stepping back a bit. 

They both rushed forward, Changkyun throwing his arms around Kihyun’s shoulders, Kihyun wrapping his arms around his waist. And they had kissed hundreds of times, but this one felt like relief. Water in the desert. Cool shade on a hot summer day. A fire in the freezing snow. 

The world went quiet in his ears before it roared back to life, the sound of everyone clapping and yelling excitedly pulling him back to reality. 

Changkyun pulled away to lay his head on Kihyun’s shoulder and look back at Jooheon. He was smiling at him, rubbing at his eyes. Then he looked over to see Minhyuk crying into a handkerchief as Hyunwoo rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. 

“I love you,” Kihyun whispered into his hair. 

Changkyun looked up at him and smiled. 

“I love you, too.”

+++

Kihyun knew he’d probably be emotional, but he didn’t think it’d get this bad. He and Changkyun held hands as they walked around the few tables, making sure to talk to everyone and get their congratulations. Every time he looked over at him, he felt something well up inside his chest and throat that always came out in giggles that would pull Changkyun’s attention right over to him. 

Kihyun wondered what Changkyun saw when he looked at him. What he saw that could make his whole face light up like it that. 

“You wanna sit down?” Changkyun asked, pointing toward the little two person table that Hakyeon had set up for them. 

“Yeah,” Kihyun said. There were still the cake and the presents and the dancing to do. Changkyun had wanted a long fun party, and Kihyun was more than willing to indulge him. Kihyun sat down on one of the chairs, and when Changkyun didn't sit he looked up at him. 

Changkyun grinned and plopped himself down in his lap, and Kihyun laughed as he wrapped his arms around him, pressing kisses to his shoulder. 

“Are you happy?” Kihyun asked. 

“The happiest I've ever been,” Changkyun replied as he leaned back against him. 

“Good.”

“Can I see your little train things? I didn't see what was embroidered on them,” Changkyun asked, reaching down to pick one up. 

“Oh, it's the stars over a wildflower field. Since your stars on your cape match your crown, Hyojin wanted something to match my crown too,” Kihyun said. 

“Wow. I love it.”

Kihyun pressed his lips to Changkyun’s temple and held him. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered. 

Changkyun turned his head to kiss him on his cheek. “I love you too.”

“Sorry to break up the moment, but it's time to cut the cake,” Minhyuk said as he walked up. 

Minhyuk’s eyes were still a bit watery and puffy, and his voice was much quieter than usual. 

“You okay?” Changkyun asked.

“I'd be much better with some cake,” he said, reaching out to ruffle at Changkyun’s bangs, carefully avoiding the crown on his head.

Kihyun laughed a bit as he patted at Changkyun’s hips. “Yeah, yeah. We’re going.”

Standing up, they entwined their fingers together again, making their way over to the simple white cake set up on a table in the middle of the space. Kihyun glanced around to see a bunch of smiling faces around them before he looked back over to Changkyun holding the cake knife. 

“You want to share a piece?” Kihyun asked as he wrapped his fingers around the Changkyun’s hand on it. 

“Sure. You’re only going to take one bite anyway,” Changkyun said. 

They carefully cut themselves a piece together, and Changkyun plated it up, grabbing a fork. 

“Say ahh,” Changkyun said. 

Kihyun tilted his head. “Ahh?”

Changkyun cut a smaller piece of their piece and smiled at Kihyun before he shoved it into his mouth, making sure to smear the frosting all around his lips. 

Kihyun pulled away, eyes widening as Changkyun started to laugh at him. 

“No, you look so cute, oh my God,” Changkyun said. 

Licking at his lips, Kihyun took the plate from Changkyun and cut his own piece. 

“Say ahh,” Kihyun said, grinning. 

Changkyun opened his mouth wide, and Kihyun shoved it into his mouth, making sure all the extra frosting got all over his lips and nose. They both started giggling at each other, pointing at each other’s faces. 

“You look cute, too,” Kihyun said. 

“Can we cut the cake for everyone else now?” Minhyuk asked. 

“Oh, shit, yeah. Sorry,” Changkyun said as he took the plate and moved back, grabbing onto Kihyun’s hand again to pull him out of the way. 

“Here,” Kihyun said, grabbing a napkin before he reached up and cleaned the frosting from Changkyun’s nose. Changkyun went still as Kihyun wiped him clean, going cross-eyed to try to look down at his own nose. 

Kihyun laughed at him, kissing his nose when he was done. “There. That’s better.”

“You’re a huge sap,” Changkyun said, but he leaned forward to brush his lips against Kihyun’s. 

“We better go eat this before the party actually starts,” Kihyun said. 

They went back to their table, this time sitting in their own seats. They shared their slice of cake and watched as everyone else ate. 

“Dance first or presents first?” Changkyun asked. 

Kihyun glanced over to the table where he and Changkyun had put the presents they got each other. 

“If we start dancing, it’ll be a while before we stop,” Kihyun said. 

“Presents then,” Changkyun said. And then he was running off to grab the two boxes. He was back again a few seconds later. “Here’s yours.”

“Open yours first,” Kihyun said.

Changkyun took the small box and opened it up. Kihyun watched his face as he took out the little CD cover and turned it over in his hands. 

“Is this a CD...of you singing love songs?” Changkyun asked softly. 

“Yeah. You said you liked to hear me sing so--”

Changkyun practically tackled him out of the chair kissing him. 

“I love you so much,” Changkyun said as he nuzzled against Kihyun’s neck. 

Kihyun laughed as he hugged him. “I love you, too.”

A kiss was pressed to his neck, and then Changkyun was pulling away. 

“Open yours, now.”

Kihyun pouted at him, wanting to hug him close again, but he opened the larger box. Inside, there was a brand new DSLR camera. 

“You kept talking about how you never cared for photos before because you didn’t have many memories you wanted to save, but I thought maybe you would now,” Changkyun said. 

Kihyun looked over at him, and Changkyun was biting his lip like he was worried. He reached up and grabbed the back of Changkyun’s head before pulling him in to kiss him. 

“You realize I’m going to take thousands of photos of you, right?” Kihyun asked. 

Changkyun laughed. “Yeah, I kinda figured. You stare a lot, you know.”

“You stare a lot, too,” Kihyun said. 

Changkyun poked his cheek. “Can you blame me?”

“Now you’re the one being cheesy.” 

The soft music that had been playing got a tiny bit quieter, and they both turned to see Hyungwon standing near the little makeshift DJ setup they had. He tapped on the microphone they had and looked around. 

“Okay, everyone, it’s time for the lovely couple to have their first dance because if we don’t make them, they’re just going to stare at each other all night,” Hyungwon said. 

“He’s been spending too much time with Minhyuk,” Kihyun grumbled. 

Changkyun laughed as he stood up. “That tends to happen when you date someone.”

Kihyun pulled Changkyun up and over to the little dancefloor. They had decided that their first dance would be simple. Just a little waltz that Kihyun learned decades ago and taught to Changkyun in an afternoon. 

“Are you leading this time, or am I?” Kihyun asked. 

“You lead,” Changkyun said, dropping a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder and stepping closer. 

Kihyun took his waist and then took his other hand. Hyungwon turned the music on and soon they were stepping together in time. 

It was almost automatic for Kihyun.  _ One, two, three, and one, two, three and… _

He let his body move carefully, pulling Changkyun’s body along with his. Changkyun had learned quickly, never even glancing down at his feet like most beginners. He got this adorable little pull between his brows, though. Like he was concentrating extra hard. 

“Are you counting in your head?” Kihyun asked softly. 

Changkyun hummed. “If I had been lead, I would’ve been. But I’m just following you.”

Kihyun opened his mouth to speak when the music started fading out. Squinting, he looked up to see if something was wrong.

But then Changkyun moved away from him and took his hands, big grin on his face as the music changed. 

As soon as Kihyun recognized the song, he was grinning too. 

_ “You’re just too good to be true,” _ Changkyun started singing. 

“I seem to remember you making fun of me for this,” Kihyun said. 

Changkyun grabbed him by his hips and pulled him closer. 

“Yeah, well, we listened to it when we got engaged. We should listen to it at our wedding,” Changkyun said. 

Kihyun threw his arms over his shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I love you,” Kihyun said. 

“I love you, too.”

And when the music swelled, they couldn't help but jump around happily, holding hands, making everyone around them laugh and clap along. 

+++

“I can't believe he fell asleep on the table with all that music,” Minhyuk said as Hyunwoo carefully carried a sleeping Hyungwon back to their room. 

“I can't believe he's still sleeping through me picking him up and us talking,” Hyunwoo said back. 

Minhyuk hurried forward to hold open the door for them, smiling as he noticed how Hyungwon’s jaw fell open a bit. 

“Well, he has been up since early in the morning,” Minhyuk said as he carefully closed the door behind them. 

Hyunwoo placed Hyungwon on the bed sitting up, holding his head up. 

“Baby, wake up, you need to get ready for bed,” Hyunwoo said softly.

Hyungwon groaned and flopped forward to bury his face in Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Minhyuk laughed as he walked over and ran his hand through Hyungwon's hair. 

“Come on. You can't sleep in a suit,” Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon groaned again, but he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. 

“I'm so tired,” he said. 

“We know,” Hyunwoo said. 

Hyungwon glared at him before he stood up and started undressing, eyes half-closed and legs wobbly. Hyunwoo hovered near him like he was afraid he would just topple over. 

“Weddings aren't supposed to last so long,” Hyungwon grumbled as he walked over to the cabinets to find pajamas to wear. 

“You could've asked us to leave,” Hyunwoo said, but he had an amused little grin on his face. 

“Your best friend was getting married, I wasn't about to make you leave. Minhyuk was all emotional most of the night anyway.”

“Hey, I was not that bad,” Minhyuk said. 

Hyungwon turned to glare at him. “You were sobbing until they cut the cake.”

Minhyuk opened his mouth to protest but quickly realized there was nothing he could say. He just turned around to get himself ready for bed. 

“At least it was happy tears,” Hyungwon said as he crawled into bed. 

When Minhyuk got into bed right next to him, Hyungwon jolted like a surprised cat before just letting himself fall face first onto the mattress. 

“Hyungwon?” Hyunwoo asked as he walked over and shook him some. 

“It's hard enough dealing with your super speed when I'm wide awake,” Hyungwon said. 

Minhyuk laughed as he pulled Hyungwon into his arms and kissed at the side of his face. 

“I'm sorry, baby. Just go to sleep,” he said. 

Hyungwon turned around to bury his face against Minhyuk's neck. 

“Night,” he mumbled. 

“It's actually morning, but sleep well,” Hyunwoo said before he kissed the back of Hyungwon's head. 

Minhyuk didn't think Hyungwon heard it. His heart was already calming again, and his breaths were getting deeper. 

“How long do you think he’s going to sleep?” Minhyuk asked softly. 

Hyunwoo laid on his side and moved closer, draping his arm over both of them. 

“A while,” Hyunwoo whispered. 

Minhyuk hummed and pressed his lips to the top of Hyungwon’s head. He was so warm and always smelled so sweet. The pink of his hair had faded some until it was the same shade of cotton candy that Minhyuk always imagined in his head. 

“You okay?” Hyunwoo asked softly. 

Minhyuk blinked up at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah?” Hyunwoo carefully moved his hand up to press it against Minhyuk’s cheek. 

And it had been so long since the first time. When he had pulled Hyunwoo into a room in the palace and pulled his hand up to his cheek and whispered as quietly as he could about his feelings for him. When Hyunwoo had looked at him with wide eyes, and Minhyuk had thought it was a mistake, but then Hyunwoo leaned in and kissed him softer than he had ever been kissed before. It had been so long, and Minhyuk still felt the same way. 

“Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk said softly. Something softened in Hyunwoo’s gaze before he leaned closer and kissed him. It was soft, just a little brush, but it was enough. Minhyuk sighed as he pulled away, squeezing Hyungwon even closer to him. 

“What was it? His vows or the whole situation?” Hyunwoo asked. 

Minhyuk shrugged. “I don’t know. I just. Kept remembering things.”

Hyunwoo frowned a bit, his thumb moving gently to rub against his cheekbone. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked. 

Minhyuk closed his eyes. “I’m just so happy for him, you know? He went through so much, and now everything is finally just. Good.”

“It is. I’ve never seen all of us look so happy at once,” Hyunwoo said. 

Minhyuk laughed as he opened his eyes again, and Hyunwoo was smiling at him. Everything was good. Hyungwon was sleeping peacefully in their arms, and Hyunwoo kept stealing kisses instead of talking. And for the first time in a long time, Minhyuk couldn't be bothered to worry about anything at all.

+++

Jooheon felt confused as he looked around the room. 

It had been a day since the wedding, and he had expected Changkyun and Kihyun to lock themselves away for the better part of a week. But there they were at the head of the table in the meeting room, Changkyun perched happily on Kihyun’s knee. 

As he looked around, he was met with the even more confused stares of Hakyeon and his creations. Everyone was there, speculating and coming up with nothing at all. 

“Hey guys. Sorry for calling this meeting on such short notice,” Kihyun said.

“It's my fault. I thought we needed to get this out of the way,” Changkyun said. 

“Get what out of the way exactly?” Hakyeon asked. 

The quiet that followed was palpable. Changkyun glanced back at Kihyun for a second, and Kihyun leaned forward. 

“First, we wanted to thank you all for helping during our wedding. It was wonderful, and that was entirely because of you guys making it that way,” Kihyun said.

The whole room relaxed. 

“That could've waited,” Taekwoon said softly, but it wasn't an admonishment. Kihyun cleared his throat. 

“Right, but that's not all. We’ve come to realize that...Changkyun will not be creating another vampire,” Kihyun said. 

Jooheon didn't turn to look. He closed his eyes and pulled back to see everyone’s faces at once in his mind. 

At first, they were blank. Then most of them twisted into confusion.”

“You won't?” Hakyeon asked, staring at Changkyun. 

Changkyun looked at him. 

“I will only ever be in love with Kihyun,” he said softly. Jooheon realized that it wasn't a real answer. It skirted around the answer. Hinted at it. 

Because he and Kihyun were similar. Kihyun wanted to find love before making an heir, and he did. Changkyun couldn’t be looking for love around the corner when love was already there next to him, holding his hand and smiling. 

“So...what exactly is your plan?” Hyunwoo asked, finally managing to find his voice. 

“Because there is a plan, right?” Jaehwan asked. 

Changkyun’s eyes landed on Jooheon for a moment, only a glance, but Jooheon felt everything inside him drop. And with the way Hoseok gripped into his hand, he knew that Hoseok thought the same thing, too. 

“Well, we thought a lot about this, and we’ve argued about it, and definitely had to do some research,” Changkyun said. 

The only sound that filled the room was the sound of Hyungwon’s heart nervously pattering away in his chest. 

“There is an argument that, technically, our line isn't the legitimate royal line anyway,” Kihyun said softly. 

“Hasn't been for a while,” Changkyun added.

“What are you saying?” Minhyuk asked. 

Kihyun turned his face up and looked at where Hakyeon was standing. 

“You were supposed to be the king, weren’t you?” Kihyun asked. 

Jooheon felt terrible for the relief that suddenly flooded into him. Everyone turned to look at Hakyeon, then. Hakyeon’s eyes grew wide as he started shaking his head. There was a flicker of fear in his eyes, and he moved closer to Taekwoon, dropping his hand on his shoulder like a weak attempt to protect him.

“Y-your majesty, I would never--” he started. 

“Yes, he was,” Hyunwoo said softly. Hakyeon turned to glare at him. 

“I’m loyal to the crown,” he gritted out. 

Hyunwoo kept his gaze steady on him. “This isn't him, Hakyeon. This is Kihyun and Changkyun. They’re not testing your loyalty,” Hyunwoo said softly. 

“We think you'd be a great king. And all your creations would be great, too,” Changkyun said, and he was smiling. Trying to be encouraging. 

“I’m…I'm too old. We need new blood for a reason,” Hakyeon said. 

“What reason is that? Because technically we just pick someone to put royal blood into,” Kihyun said. 

“And you still keep up with the world. It's not like you're an old hermit that's lost in his ways,” Hyuk said. 

Hakyeon looked down at him. “You...you’re agreeing with this?”

“Do you not want to be king?” Kihyun asked.

Hakyeon looked at him, and he looked slightly terrified still. Jooheon hadn't seen him so upset since he thought something had happened to Hongbin. 

“It's your choice. It's just an offer. We can go back to the drawing board,” Changkyun said softly. 

“What would plan B even be?” Hyunwoo asked.

Kihyun shrugged. “We choose a successor. And if they decide to change things again, so be it. Do you realize Changkyun will be the first person on the throne that actually wanted it? That wanted to become a vampire and knew the consequences?” 

“Kihyun,” Minhyuk said softly, and it almost sounded pained.

Kihyun shut his eyes. 

“It's true. Why do we keep bringing in humans, try to teach them about our history, and then tell them to rule? When there are plenty of vampires that could do it that wouldn't need all the lessons,” Kihyun said. 

“We just. Hakyeon you know basically everything about us. You advise us. You still care. You were supposed to be king all those centuries ago, but maybe you were meant to be the king later,” Changkyun said.

“So, what? He becomes king after you?” Taekwoon asked.

“And then he just picks someone after him?” Wonsik asked. 

Changkyun nodded. “That's the plan. It gives him time to say no, if that helps.”

“Because we don't want anymore people ruling that don't want to,” Kihyun said. 

Hakyeon blinked at them for a moment before he looked at all of his loves. 

“I think you could do it,” Taekwoon said. 

“We’d help you with everything,” Hongbin added.

“But it's up to you,” Wonsik said. 

“You should've been the king centuries ago,” Hyunwoo said. Hakyeon looked up at him. Hyunwoo smiled before he continued. “But if you had been you wouldn't have gone traveling and come back with Taekwoon.”

“You wouldn't have met any of us,” Jaehwan said. 

Hakyeon laughed a bit, and then Taekwoon took his hand. 

“It’s up to you,” he said. 

Something steely showed up behind Hakyeon’s eyes as he looked back over at Kihyun and Changkyun. He nodded. 

“Okay. Yes. I can...I can do that.”

“Yay!” Changkyun said, clapping a bit. He smiled big as he got up and went to go hug him. Hakyeon stood there awkwardly for a second before hugging him back. 

“At least it's not us,” Hoseok whispered into Jooheon’s ear. 

Jooheon turned and kissed him on the cheek. “Yeah, I was worried for a second there, too.”

“Well, this meeting is over, then. If you'll excuse us, we have a supposed honeymoon to get back to,” Kihyun said as he got up. 

“Right! Honeymoon! Bye guys!” Changkyun said, instantly back at Kihyun’s side. 

Jooheon looked back over to see Hakyeon laughing as he got aggressively fawned over by five other vampires. 

“Let's get out of here,” Hoseok said, tugging on Jooheon’s hand. Jooheon followed after him.

“You realize we keep seeing like, actual history happen?” Jooheon asked. 

“Yeah, I kinda noticed that,” Hoseok said. 

Jooheon noticed how tense Hoseok seemed then. He tugged him closer and put his arm around his waist.

“Something wrong?” Jooheon asked.

Hoseok shook his head. “I'm starving, though.”

“Okay. Let’s go down to the cellar then,” Jooheon said. 

Hoseok pouted at him, but they changed directions to go there. Once they were sitting on the cold floor, and Hoseok was eating, Jooheon cleared his throat. 

“Better?” He asked. 

Hoseok nodded a bit, but he stared away from. Jooheon frowned. 

“I can't fix something if you don't tell me what's wrong,” he said. 

Hoseok looked up at him. Licking his lips, he seemed to think for a moment. 

“Why don't we go somewhere?” Hoseok asked. 

“Go where?”

Hoseok shrugged. “You ever try to see how far you can look?”

Jooheon blinked. “Look?”

“You know. With our weird gold-eye first king powers.”

“No, I haven't. Why?”

Hoseok closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “We can see so far. Sometimes I’m just sitting there, but I'm staring at a beach, or a forest, or a mountain.”

Jooheon smiled. “You want to see them in real life?”

Hoseok nodded, but he didn't smile back. He grabbed another pack off the wall and bit into it. 

“What if I can never leave the palace?” Hoseok asked. 

“Why wouldn't you be able to?”

Hoseok sighed. “I drink too much.”

“What? You barely...oh. You mean…”

“Yeah.”

Jooheon shook his head as he moved closer to kiss Hoseok’s cheeks. “Well, you ate a lot before you turned into a vampire. And you're eating less than you did when you first changed. But we can bring some with us. Take short trips. It's not like we get jet lagged,” Jooheon said.

Hoseok laughed a bit and nodded. “Okay, yeah.”

“Where do you wanna go?” Jooheon asked. He kissed Hoseok’s cheek again, his hands squeezing at his thighs. 

Hoseok giggled a bit before he kissed Jooheon. “Everywhere.”

Jooheon nodded and kissed him again. He'd take Hoseok anywhere he wanted. The world felt so vast and so tiny all at once. There was a whole world out there, but right there in the space between them there was another one. A much smaller one made up of just them. 

“Maybe let's start here? It'd be easiest,” Hoseok said. 

“You're right. We also haven't seen much other than this palace and the capital.”

“I've heard that there’s wildflower fields that are beautiful,” Hoseok said. “I've always liked flowers.”

“Of course, you do.”

“Shut up. I like pretty things. That's why I like you,” Hoseok said. 

Jooheon laughed, and Hoseok pulled him close to kiss him. They kept giggling against each other’s mouths, but neither of them would pull away. 

Jooheon wondered if this was what happiness was. If he had ever felt happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over, I can't believe.  
> Hit me up:  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yikeslike)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yikeslike)


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they all bled, this is what they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')

The seasons changed and months went by and everything settled somehow. Jooheon and Hoseok left soon after the wedding to backpack around the countryside. Changkyun and Kihyun ran around being royalty, going to meetings and galas and doing press conferences, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk and Hakyeon by their sides to always help them along. 

Hyungwon let his hair grow long and cut off the bleached parts, although Minhyuk pouted when he realized it wouldn't be pink anymore. 

And everything should be fine except that Hyungwon’s heart wouldn't stop trying to climb out of his throat. 

“Not today!” he said frantically, pressing his hands against Hyunwoo’s chest. 

Hyunwoo blinked down at him and nodded slowly. “Okay. Not today,” he said back. 

Minhyuk’s hands came up from behind him to brush his hair back. Hyungwon relaxed back against his chest. His hands trembled a bit before he balled them up into fists against Hyunwoo’s chest. 

“I can still kiss you, yeah?” Hyunwoo asked almost shyly. 

Hyungwon nodded. “Please?”

Hyunwoo smiled before he leaned in to kiss him, and it made his heart find its way back home. 

“It's up to you, baby. Whenever you want,” Minhyuk whispered against his ear before he pressed kisses to his temple. 

Hyungwon frowned. He didn't know why he would decide that it was today, or now, or maybe tomorrow, and then the time would come, and every instinct in his body would scream about danger. 

He was sure that Hyunwoo and Minhyuk had gotten used to it. His happy claims that he was ready suddenly turning to panic. They never seemed disappointed or pushy. It would just be this. The reassuring. The kissing. The touches that would slowly get more heated until Hyungwon forgot why they ended up like this. 

But then the haze and heat would fade, and Hyungwon would get determined again. 

_ Maybe tomorrow. Definitely by the day after.  _

When tomorrow and the day after passed, and nothing changed, Hyungwon found Changkyun in the hallway and yanked him into a meeting room. 

“I need your help,” Hyungwon said. 

Changkyun looked at him and nodded. “What’s up?”

“I...when Kihyun changed you, what was it like?”

Changkyun blinked for a moment, his head tilting to the side.

“Do they not feed on you?”

Hyungwon felt his face get hot. He crossed his arms. “I mean, of course they do.”

“Well, exactly like that but longer. You’ll probably get cold. And the world might get really fuzzy, but they won't let you black out.”

Hyungwon just stared at him. Changkyun cleared his throat before he continued. 

“And then you drink from them. At first, it might taste bad, but it'll change. And then it's over.”

Hyungwon frowned. “Do you feel different?”

“Yes. Of course. You'll feel everything so much more, and you'll feel like you're burning up, but whoever changed you will make it better.”

Hyungwon thought about how he always leaned back against Minhyuk's chest whenever they tried. He imagined himself pulling out of his arms to plaster himself against Hyunwoo. It turned everything sour in his mouth. 

“Do you think...if someone else touched you, you wouldn't have wanted it? You would've pushed them away?” Hyungwon asked. 

Changkyun’s face changed like he suddenly understood. Softened into something like pity but wouldn't commit. 

“I don't think I would've been upset at someone touching  _ me,” _ Changkyun said. 

The emphasis wasn't lost on Hyungwon. He thought about how he felt watching Minhyuk and Hyunwoo touch each other and kiss each other. How he wanted that as much as he wanted to be touched himself.

His frown didn't disappear as he thanked Changkyun before heading back toward his room. 

Tomorrow came and went. The day after that too. 

“I think today,” Hyungwon said as he ate his cereal in the morning. 

Hyunwoo looked up from his papers. He looked excited, and it hurt Hyungwon’s heart. So many false starts, and he still looked like it was the first time he said that. 

Minhyuk walked up and ran his fingers through his hair, eyes glinting happily. “Today?” He asked. 

Hyungwon willed his heart to stay down. “Yes. I think,” he said. 

“I just have to look over this press release, is that okay?” Hyunwoo asked. 

Hyungwon nodded. “Yeah! I need to finish eating anyway.”

“Do you want me to make you something more special than the cereal?” Minhyuk asked, already edging toward the stove. 

Hyungwon smiled and shook his head. “No. I'm fine.”

“You sure? We can go get you something if we can't cook it,” Hyunwoo offered. 

“You keep saying we as if you cook,” Minhyuk shot back. 

“I  _ can _ cook,” Hyunwoo said back with a pout. 

Hyungwon grinned as he watched.  _ This won't change. I won't let it change.  _

It wasn't long before they were in bed again, Minhyuk leaned against the headboard, Hyungwon leaned back against him, Hyunwoo kneeling between his legs. 

“You’re so perfect,” Hyunwoo said softly, his hands running up his bare chest softly. 

Hyungwon shivered at the cold touch. 

“You know the plan?” Minhyuk asked. His hands were settled nicely on Hyungwon's hips. Gentle like always. 

“Yeah,” Hyungwon said. 

He felt his heart start to jump upwards. Minhyuk kissed at the back of his neck. 

“Shh, it's okay. You're fine,” Minhyuk said. 

Hyunwoo leaned in and kissed him so soft Hyungwon barely felt it. And then he moved down, kissed down the column of his throat slowly, taking his time to give Hyungwon an out if he wanted it. 

Even though his heart hammered away in his chest, Hyungwon closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He pulled Hyunwoo closer. 

“It's okay. I'm okay,” Hyungwon whispered. 

“I love you,” Hyunwoo whispered. 

“I love you, too. Both of you,” Hyungwon said. 

He felt Minhyuk brush his lips against the nape of his neck. And then he felt Hyunwoo bite into him.

They had never made it this far before. 

Hyungwon whimpered, his hands squeezing into Hyunwoo’s sides. 

“Minhyuk,” Hyungwon called, and then Minhyuk's teeth were sinking into him on the other side of his neck. 

It was times like this where Hyungwon lost himself some. Everything felt good, and he was so close to them that where he ended and they began ran blurry. 

He moaned and arched and ignored the way his heart was beating so fast it almost hurt. 

It pounded and pounded until it was all Hyungwon could feel. Could focus on. His grip on Hyunwoo softened until his arms fell. 

Changkyun had been right. He did feel cold. 

“We got you, it's okay,” Minhyuk said. 

“Here,” Hyunwoo said. And then something hot was filling Hyungwon’s mouth. He let his mouth fill before he managed to swallow. 

“That’s it, just keep drinking, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk said. 

Slowly, something changed. Metal started tasting like kiwis. His cold body felt like it was burning up. 

He opened his eyes and looked up at Hyunwoo, and he felt like his body was scorched from the inside out. 

“There,” Hyunwoo said softly before he pulled his wrist away. Hyungwon followed after it, a whine leaving his lips because his throat hurt and scratched.

“Drink this,” Minhyuk said, and he held a pack up to him. Hyungwon tore into it, drinking it all down until his throat didn't ache anymore. 

Hyunwoo kept touching him, rubbing his hands up and down his abdomen, and Hyungwon felt like iron to a magnet. He leaned forward and kissed Hyunwoo, and light poured into him, filling him up from his toes to the top of his head. 

Hyunwoo pulled away and laughed a bit, holding his face.

“See? It's done. It's okay. You're okay,” he said. 

Hyungwon grinned back before he launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo’s shoulders. He wanted to be close to him. Needed to be close to him. 

And then he felt Minhyuk’s hands drop away from his hips. Felt Minhyuk separate himself and put space between them, and as much as he needed Hyunwoo, he wanted Minhyuk just as much. He turned his head back to look at him. 

“Where are you going?” Hyungwon asked. 

Minhyuk raised a brow, but his hand went back up to rub up and down his spine. “I thought you’d want time for yourselves,” he said. 

Hyungwon frowned at him deeply enough to make Minhyuk laugh. He moved closer and pressed himself against Hyungwon’s back, starting to drop kisses on his shoulder. Hyungwon let his head drop against Hyunwoo’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

He wanted more. 

Needed more. 

He looked up at Hyunwoo, and he didn’t even have to ask. A look, and then they were kissing, and everything was electric. Hyunwoo’s fingertips carried an energy that Hyungwon had never felt before, and it sunk all the way down into the marrow of his bones wherever he touched. Minhyuk didn’t explore as much, kept to his spot behind him, but he felt like the calm before the storm wherever his lips would press against him. 

And maybe it was different. Maybe it wasn’t the same anymore.

But loving both of them stayed the same. 

And if there was a twinge in his chest for a moment when Hyunwoo kissed Minhyuk over his shoulder, it didn’t last very long. It never came back. 

Smiling, Hyungwon was glad to realize that there had been nothing to be afraid of. 

Tomorrow came, and it was now, and it was still the three of them together. 

And it would be just like that forever. 

+++

“Changkyun wants us to come back for when he ascends the throne next month,” Jooheon said, reading his messages. His head was on Hoseok’s lap as they laid on the couch in one of their now many penthouses. This one was in New York. It wasn't as luxurious as living in a palace, but it definitely was enough for them. 

They hadn't stopped traveling, but they certainly travelled differently now. The palace was like a home base they would touch twice a year in the busier months to help Kihyun, but otherwise they were everywhere else. Tokyo, Rome, Seoul, and this time in New York. 

“You say that like you didn't clear your schedule for the next three months precisely for that reason,” Hoseok said. 

When they first travelled around Wallachia, they realized how recognizable they were there. Hoseok got asked to model, and they agreed. Soon, he was everywhere. The first vampire to model for fashion magazines. During his shoots, Jooheon would sit in the corner, starting to write songs. When Hoseok found out, he pushed him to try to record them. And that was how everyone suddenly got fascinated by Jooheon, a vampire who made music, who rapped, produced and toured. 

They expected the novelty to wear off eventually. Their fans aged, but they didn't. And yet Hoseok still modeled. Jooheon had started a recording company and produced more. 

“I was just letting you know that we officially got requested,” Jooheon said, dropping his phone on his chest. Hoseok smiled and poked his nose. 

“Ah, well then. Who can deny the soon-to-be king?” Hoseok said. 

Jooheon laughed a bit before he sat up and pulled himself into Hoseok’s lap, straddling him. 

“I really can't say no to him, can I?” Jooheon said. 

Hoseok grinned. “I'm just glad he hasn't asked you to become a spy or something yet because you'd drop everything and go do that.”

“Not everything,” Jooheon said. He leaned forward to press his forehead against Hoseok’s, and Hoseok felt his body somehow go calmer. 

Still. After all this time. 

“You’re right. He'd have two spies,” Hoseok said softly. 

Jooheon laughed, burying his face in Hoseok’s shoulder, and Hoseok wrapped his arms around him in response. 

“You should tell his highness that we’ll be there,” Hoseok said. 

Jooheon hummed, turning his head a bit to kiss at his jaw. 

“He can wait a bit,” Jooheon whispered. He pressed his hips down against Hoseok before he kissed at his neck again.

Hoseok closed his eyes and squeezed him tighter, suddenly breathless. After so many years, they were quite skilled at undressing each other now. A few rugs and they were both bare and pressed against each other. 

After so many years, it still felt like heaven when Jooheon bit into him. After so many years, it still tasted like heaven when Hoseok would bite back. And after so many years, Hoseok still felt his chest get hot whenever he saw the gold of Jooheon’s eyes searing into him. 

One day Hoseok asked Jooheon if his heart still whispered things to him, and Jooheon had said it had. That in the silence after they coupled, with Jooheon’s head laying on his shoulder, Jooheon could only hear one truth. 

_ All mine, all mine.  _

+++

“It's...over now,” Changkyun said softly. Kihyun turned to him and took him in. He wasn't crying or devastated. He looked slightly dazed, though, as he stared ahead at Hakyeon getting coronated. 

“Well, not really. Now you join the great annals of former kings. Hell, you can even still wear the crown,” Kihyun said. 

“Hakyeon doesn't need our help like I needed yours, though,” Changkyun said. 

Kihyun squeezed his hand softly. 

“Well, now neither of us have official responsibilities. We can do anything you want,” Kihyun said. 

That seemed to make Changkyun pensive. The room started clapping, and Hakyeon stood up and waved. Kihyun smiled when he caught sight of Taekwoon crying in the front row, trying to hide it behind his hands. Hakyeon walked down and spun him around just to get him to laugh, and the whole room laughed along with him. 

“Hey, let's get out of here,” Changkyun whispered. Kihyun looked at him. 

“It's technically not over yet,” he whispered back. 

Changkyun pouted at him. “Come on. They don't need us. Please?” 

Kihyun raised a brow at him, but as soon as he did he knew it was a mistake. 

“Please please please?” Changkyun whispered, pulling at Kihyun's hand. 

And Kihyun knew he never had a chance. He squeezed his hand and smiled, and then Changkyun was pulling him out of the back door of the throne room. 

It was much quieter as soon as they closed the door behind them. 

“Where do you wanna go?” Kihyun asked. 

Changkyun just threw him a grin before pulling him along. Kihyun sighed but he didn't mind. He never minded any of the mini-adventures Changkyun would pull him along to. 

He wasn't surprised when they ended up on the roof, looking over the gardens. The sun was setting, and it was low enough to where they didn't need their sunglasses. Kihyun walked behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Changkyun tilted his head back against him. 

“I know Hakyeon told us we don't have to leave, but it still feels like goodbye,” Changkyun said softly. 

Kihyun hummed. 

“You know, the sun sets everywhere. No matter where we go, the stars will be in the sky. If you don't want to stay here, we don't have to,” Kihyun said. 

“You still always know what to say,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun could hear the smile in his voice as clear as day. 

Kihyun hugged him closer. “We could travel like Jooheon and Hoseok did for a bit. We don't have to figure everything out right now.”

Changkyun turned around and looked at him. He tilted forward and kissed him so hard that Kihyun stumbled back a bit. Changkyun had him though, his hands coming up to hold his face. 

They ended up stumbling further back until they hit the wall, and then they were sliding down it. Kihyun managed to pull away. 

“Changkyun, the party is happening down there,” Kihyun whispered. 

“I can be quiet,” Changkyun whispered back. 

Kihyun laughed, but then Changkyun was kissing him again, his hands fumbling with the buttons of the shirt Kihyun was wearing. 

And Kihyun had never been able to deny Changkyun anything. He wasn't about to start now. He did, however, always want something back.

He reached up to cup Changkyun's chin, and Changkyun blinked at him. 

“I love you,” Kihyun said. 

Changkyun smiled, and for the millionth time in his life, Kihyun shattered because of it. 

“I love you so much, Ki,” Changkyun whispered. And that was enough for Kihyun. He pulled Changkyun back in and tasted the slightly citrusy tang of his lips. 

They tried very hard to stay quiet, but Kihyun knew as soon as he saw Hongbin grin at them when they got back that they hadn't done a very good job. 

+++

The fire crackled in the night, and Changkyun enjoyed the warmth it gave off as he leaned against Kihyun’s shoulder. He buries his toes in the warm sand in front of them. 

“Baby, come back here already,” Minhyuk whined from where he was sitting next to Hyunwoo on the other side of the fire. 

“And you called me clingy,” Kihyun said. If Minhyuk heard it, he certainly ignored it. 

“I'm just grabbing food,” Hyungwon called back from where he was half buried in the cooler they brought with them. 

“I said, and you called me clingy,” Kihyun said louder this time, staring right at Minhyuk.

“I heard you the first time, and now you look silly,” Minhyuk said back. 

Kihyun frowned, and Changkyun buried his face in his shoulder to hide a snort. 

“Of course, he called you clingy. It takes one to know one,” Hoseok said. He and Jooheon were lounging to their left around the fire. 

“Is that why you’re talking? Because you're the clingiest of all,” Minhyuk said. 

Hoseok just grinned and tightened his hold around Jooheon’s arm. 

“Damn right, I am,” Hoseok said back. 

Minhyuk pouted for a moment before Hyungwon plopped back down next to him and kissed his cheek, handing him and Hyunwoo a pack each before he bit into his own. 

“Does anyone else find it kinda morbid that we’re just sitting and staring at the one thing that could kill us?” Hyunwoo asked. 

“But it's so warm,” Changkyun said back. 

Hyunwoo shrugged a bit like he couldn't fight that statement. 

“Well we all know our fire safety, I hope,” Jooheon said. 

“And if not, you got us, Honey,” Changkyun said. 

Jooheon widened his eyes at him. “Why me?”

“Pyrotechnics,” Changkyun enunciated.

Jooheon just pouted before leaning his head against the top of Hoseok’s. 

“I think you just don't know how to relax,” Hyungwon said to Hyunwoo. 

“Okay, well that's a valid concern,” Hyunwoo said. 

Minhyuk laughed and squeezed Hyunwoo’s thigh. “You're on vacation. No responsibilities remember?”

Changkyun sighed as he leaned closer to drop a peck against Kihyun's neck. Kihyun responded by grabbing him and moving him to sit between his legs, so he could wrap himself around him. 

“Clingy!” Minhyuk called over the fire. 

“Minhyuk, I swear,” Kihyun called back.

“Swear what? You never finish your threats, Yoo Kihyun.”

“Lee Minhyuk, I will bury you face down in the sand.”

“You'd have to let go of your husband to do that, and last time I checked you never do that.”

“You know, sometimes I really hate you,” Kihyun said, but he hugged Changkyun closer. 

Minhyuk smiled wide at him. 

“Wouldn't have it any other way,” he said fondly. 

“Ugh, get a room,” Hyungwon said, shoving at Minhyuk’s shoulder. 

Minhyuk whirled around with wide eyes, opening his mouth to say something back, but Changkyun had noticed a long time ago that Hyungwon had a way of making Minhyuk lose all his words at once. 

Hyungwon just grinned and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, and Minhyuk slammed his mouth shut before curling up against him. 

“You get a room,” Minhyuk mumbled half-heartedly. 

Hyungwon laughed and squeezed him closer.

Changkyun couldn't stop smiling at how happy everyone was. He stretched his legs out toward where Jooheon's legs were, and Jooheon instantly tangled their legs together like they always had. Changkyun laid down, his head in Kihyun’s lap.

The stars twinkled above Kihyun as he laughed and talked, and everything went quiet inside of Changkyun. Calm. 

Sometimes even forever didn't seem long enough. 

Kihyun glanced down at him before he grinned and started playing with his hair. It still sent shivers down Changkyun’s spine. 

And maybe it said something that there was a whole universe behind him, but Changkyun only wanted to look at the stars in Kihyun’s eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's over.   
> Thank you so much to all the people that went along on this weird little ride with me. All the comments really made me so happy you have no idea.   
> It'll be hard for for me to say bye to this world, but I'm glad it's finally reached its natural end.   
> As always,  
> Hit me up:  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yikeslike)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yikeslike)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! I don't think I'll be updating this one as often as the last one, but I will try to update at least once a week. Please please please leave kudos and comments because they really do make my world go round.  
> Hit me up on twitter:  
> @yikeslike  
> or on my cc:  
> [here!](https://curiouscat.me/yikeslike)  
> 


End file.
